Diferentes
by Inu-Diana
Summary: Kagome es caprichosa y obsecionada con la moda. InuYasha es arrogante, terco y orgulloso. Sí, son diferentes. CAPITULO FINAL! La perfección del amor
1. iEres insoportable!

**Diferentes [Inu&Kag [Lemon  
Escrito por: InuDiana  
**

_Kagome Higurashi es la chica más popular del Instituto Shikon. InuYasha es un chico que quiere demostrar que la popularidad no le gana al amor. Kagome es caprichosa y obsecionada con la moda. InuYasha es arrogante, terco y orgulloso. Sí, son diferentes._

**Capitulo 1  
iEres insoportable!**

Suspiró frustada tenía que volver a estudiar otro año en esa secundaria que detestaba, era tan... igual a las demás. Estaba acostada en su cama mirando el techo de su habitación.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, ella lo ignoró. Necesitaba pensar en como terminar su último año en la secundaria..._Claro! Le haré la vida imposible a la Geniesillo de Kikyo, siempre tan linda e inocente.. espero que no busque alguna relación amorosa porque terminará destruida, lo juro por mi nombre...Kagome Higurashi_.

La puerta se dejó abrir de pronto, haciendo que Kagome se levantara de pronto de la cama, dejando ver una chica con un cabello rubio largo hasta las rodillas, ojos azules, tez blanca y con una buena figura, según opinaba Kagome.

-** Kagome...¿Qué haces aqui? **- Preguntó la rubia acercandose a Kagome lentamente, mirándola de arriba hacia abajo, como inspeccionandola.

- **Creí que era mi casa.. Dah, esta es mi casa por tal razón si me da la gana puedo venir sin problema **- Respondió con arrogancia sentandose en la esquina de su cama, no tenía ganas de estar parada.

- **Sí, pero... osea ¿No vas a comprar de la nueva línea de ropa de Presange? iEs tu diseñadora favorita!** - Informó la chica enojada...¿Cómo Kagome le iba a decir que no se acordaba que hoy llegaba la línea de esta temporada? iEso era imposible!

Suspiró cansada no podía ni ella misma creerlo, se le olvidó una de las cosas más importantes de su vida..._Iré a comprar nueva ropa de esa nueva línea de ropa, pero...necesito también comunicarme con el idiota de Bryan_.

- **De acuerdo, ¿Cómo es posible que se me olvide algo tan importante? Eso es totalmente negativo para mi estado en la Moda... deja que me ponga algo mas presentable **- Respondió con reproche hacia ella por haberse olvidado de su pasión por la geniesillo de Kikyo.

- **Te espero, ¿Tienes el último número de la revista de moda internacional? **- Inquirió la rubia revisando entre las revistas de Kagome, ella siempre se compraba la revista de moda internacional.

- **Pues si, esta por ahí.. ahora ¿Qué piensas de este vestuario? **- Kagome presentó un Jeans azul, con una blusa roja estilo bustiel.

- **Está precioso, tienes un gusto exquisito **- Halaga la rubia mirando con picardía a Kagome, que sólo le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa.

Entró al baño necesitaba cambiarse, además desde hace un tiempo le estaba molestando la presencia de su amiga, Mary, bueno...Todo desde hace días le está molestando, todo.

------------------------------

- **¿Enserio piensas iniciar una relación con Kikyo? Osea.. es una Nerd **- Reprocha el castaño mirando a su amigo seriamente, su amigo ¿Estaba loco o qué?. Kikyo no era mala persona pero era una nerd y su amigo era un chico de los más bonitos del colegio..aunque ahora cambiara de escuela.

- **Sí, ella no es mala persona y aunque sea nerd, es bonita, simpática, inteligente, demasiado inteligente... **- Enumera un sin fin de cualidades de la susodicha, mirando a su amigo con ojos de chico enamorado.. a lo que su amigo se asustó.

- **¿Sabes qué? De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras pero cuando te arrepientas me hablas, pensé que eramos amigos **- Sentencia enojado el castaño, dejando un efectivo en la mesa del restaurante, y levantandose de la silla.

- **Pero Miroku...Osea ¿Qué tienes contra las más inteligentes que tú y yo juntos? **- Pregunta el ojidorado viendo fijamente a su amigo, no entiende su reacción hacia Kikyo.

- **No tengo nada contra ella, ni nada contra las más inteligentes que tú y yo juntas sino que ella es diferente.. tú eres un chico lleno de popularidad y pensé que podrías lograrla en esta escuela también pero me equivoqué, tú InuYasha Taisho dejas de ser mi amigo, compañera y hermano, adiós **- Se despide el castaño dejando a un confundido ojidorado observando la puerta.

Se sentía una rata, Kikyo era linda y tenía muchas cualidades que buscaba en una mujer. Pero... ¿Tenía que renunciar a ser popular para estar con Kikyo? No, lograría que Kikyo fuera popular a costa de todos.

Pagó la cuenta, salió del restaurante y se dirigía a la casa de Kikyo, la llevaría al mall... necesitaba ropa nueva. Además trataría de olvidar que ya no tiene mejor amigo, está solo en este mundo, en este cruel y malvado mundo.

Estacionó su auto en la casa de Kikyo, caminó hasta la puerta, tocó esperando que alguien en esa casa abriera hasta que la puerta fue abierta por la joven que el buscaba. Su Kikyo.

- **iOh InuYasha!** **¿Qué haces por aqui? **- Inquirió ella dandole un beso en la mejilla, como amigos..._Como quisiera ser la novia de InuYasha es tan lindo, inteligente, simpático, atento y detallista... es muy buena persona_.

- **Hola Kikyo, quiero hablar sobre algo importante contigo y darte una sorpresa ¿Podrías venir unas horas conmigo a dar un paseo? para hablar **- InuYasha correspondió al beso, le tomó una de las manos y la miró con una mirada llena de amor.

- **Claro, dejame avisarle a mis padres **- Anunció la chica de cabello azabache y dejar solo a Inuyasha pensando.

Estaba ahí parado, iba a dar el primer paso al cambio de Kikyo. Objetivo: Su popularidad, Oh si lo lograría, solo tenía tres días ¿Eran suficientes no? ¿A quién estaba engañando? eso era casi Mision Imposible, pero lo intentaría... él quería a Kikyo.

------------------------------

Miraba fijamente el Mall, siempre era igual... _Yo odio las cosas iguales o parecidas.. por eso odio a Kikyo... quiero algo diferente en mi vida.. misma escuela, mismos amigos, misma mejor amiga, mismos colores, mismos admiradores... ugg como los odio_.

Su amiga estaba muy distraída, parecía no querer estar en el Mall, pero.. si hace dos días dijo que el Mall era su vida. Su amiga lo más seguro estaba triste porque estudiaría en esa pobretona secundaria de nuevo...pobre.

- **iAnimo! Sé que debe ser horrible estudiar en esa secundaria de quinta pero.. mirale el lado bueno **- Sugiere riendo maliciosamente la rubia intentando animar a su amiga.

- **¿Cuál es el lado bueno? **- Cuestionó con interés la chica de mirada chocolatada expresiva, llamada Kagome.

- **iEres mejor que todos amix!** - Respondió la rubia entrando al Mall seguida por una Kagome sonriente - **Al menos logré sacarte una sonrisa jaja **- Añade la chica riendose junto con Kagome

Estaban tan bien haciendo chistes y criticando que no se dieron cuenta pero Kagome se extrelló contra alguien cayendo al piso de espalda.

- **iAu! iMira por donde caminas! **- Gritó la chica de cabello azabache al caer, para luego fijar su vista con quien chocó.

- **Oh lo siento Kagome ¿Te encuentras bien? **- Se disculpó amablemente Kikyo que tenía una falda negra hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y una blusa con mangas largas.

- **Me encontraba hasta que te ví, ¿No puedes desaparecer de mi vida? **- Atacó rápidamente a Kikyo, ella no merecía compasión ni piedad.

- **iOye no le hables así a Kikyo! **- Reprendió un muchacho de ojos dorados y pelo plateado, tenía un T-Shirt negro que dejaba ver que tenía una buena figura y un pantalón Jean azul.

- **iY tú no le hables así a mi amiga, idiota! **- Respondió Mary al ver como la chica de cabello azabache no responde pareciera hipnotizada por el chico..._ Claro el chico no está nada mal, me encantaría conocerlo pero... es un idiota_.

- **¿Quién te crees para meterte en mi conversación? **- Preguntó la chica de mirada chocolatada expresiva, llamada Kagome, al joven ojidorado.

- **Pues soy su novio y no quiero que personas tan tontas como ustedes la traten asi ¿Ok? **- Explicó el chico rascándose la cabeza mirando en forma de reproche a Kagome... _Esta chica ¿Qué se cree? ¿La más linda? iJa! hay más bonitas que ella...pero...nada_.

- **¿Su novio eh? Kikyo tienes un pésimo gusto este chico es un idiota, patán, lindo solo de los ojos lo admito, tonto y sobretodo un chismoso, lo lamento por ti **- Consoló Kagome a Kikyo la cual solo miraba el suelo, parecía que veía algo interesante.

Kikyo salió corriendo, no soportaba que Kagome la tratara tan mal..._ Yo no le he hecho nada para que ella me trate de esa manera hasta somos parecidas_.

- **¿Kagome es tu nombre no? Pues mira yo también lo lamento por tu novio si es que tienes, porque no creo que una persona tan tonta, fea e irrespetuosa tenga novio, que pases buen día **- InuYasha se fue rápidamente detrás de Kikyo, dejando a dos chicas sorprendidas.

Se quedó pasmada, no podía creer que ella fuera insultada de esa manera por un chico guapo. Esos dos son insoportables pero en especial ese chico, del cual todavía no sabe su nombre.

Ese chico le habló mal a Kagome y ella no hizo nada ¿Estaba loca o qué?. Debía ayudar a su amiga recuperarse de su estado de ánimo estaba muy mal.

------------------------------

El ojidorado se fue detrás de Kikyo, ella debía estar llorando lo más seguro, era tan débil... _Esa chica hirió a Kikyo, y por eso la odio además es una chica caprichosa y tonta_.

Vió a Kikyo sentada en un banco del parque, se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

- **Kikyo tranquila, esa chica es una caprichosa y tonta, por eso te dijo todas esas cosas **- Explicó el ojidorado con una voz tierna hacia Kikyo, la cual levantó la vista y lo miró.

- **No es eso, es que también te insultaron estoy acostumbrada a que Kagome me insulte, ella me odia y no se porque **- Responde Kikyo fríamente algo que sorprendió al ojidorado, él pensaba que ella estaría llorando.

- **Yo soy fuerte, no me hieren los insultos de ella ni de nadie **- Halaga con arrogancia a él mismo, para hacer que Kikyo sonría y lo logró.

- **Jaja ¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa? no me siento bien después de esto **- Kikyo se levantó del banco y miró fijamente a InuYasha.

- **Claro **- Respondió tomando la mano de Kikyo y dirigiendose juntos al auto de InuYasha.

**Continuará!!**

Hoooola!! Me llamo Diana y me gustaría compartir con ustedes mis fantasías con el anime de InuYasha y mi pareja favorita Inu&Kag  
Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y que esperen con ansias el siguiente capitulo XDD Aqui las dejo seguiré con el siguiente capitulo para no tardar en subirlo. Adios!


	2. ¿Quién besa mejor?

**Capitulo II. ¿Quién besa mejor?**

Se levantó perezosamente los últimos días fueron un desastre. Buscaba el uniforme de su nueva escuela y luego se metía en el baño.

Tantas veces pensaba en como sería estudiar con su amigo Miroku y ahora, que tendría la oportunidad él no es su amigo, que doloroso.

-** No importa, tengo a Kikyo y a un grupo de nerds a mi disposición.. Au estoy perdido **- Se dijo a sí mismo al salir del baño, viendose en el espejo.

Tenía que recuperar a Miroku eran amigos desde pequeños, pero..._¿Cómo lo haré? Miroku no quiere dejar de ser popular y es que se siente bien cuando eres el centro de atención y no ignorado o ser el centro de la burla_.

------------------------------

Estaba lista. Peinado, ropa, mochila y maquillaje leve. Suspiró ella tenía todo planeado para avergonzar a Kikyo pero algo dentro de ella, le decía que estaba mal, es la primera vez que algo así le sucede.

- **Es la primera vez que le temo a algo, y ese algo es ese chico ¿Por qué me hace sentir nerviosa? ¿Cuál es su nombre? **- Se preguntó a sí misma, necesitaba saber más sobre ese chico de ojos dorados.

- **¿Ya estas lista kagome? **- Inquirió Souta el hermano menor de Kagome, él iba a la secundaria también solo que un año menos que su hermana.

- **Si, vamonos **- Respondió ella con una sonrisa hacia su hermano, él era el único que la comprendía, él único que sabía porque se comportaba así como es.

Después de caminar por varios minutos llegó a la escuela, le estuvo peleando a su padre para que ella tuviera la oportunidad de ir en su convertible a la escuela, pero no ganó la guerra.

Iba cantando su canción favorita, le encantaba cantar además tenía un talento natural, de repente chocó con un pecho que casi la hace caer al suelo delante de todos pero unos fuertes brazos la abrazan para que no caiga, pero ve esos ojos dorados a los cuales les teme.

- **Lo tonto se pega por lo que veo **- Ataca la chica de cabello azabache observando esos ojos que la tienen hechizada.

- **Creo que fue de ti que se me pego, te vives chocando con las personas **- Devuelve el ataque InuYasha sonriendo maliciosamente, sin separarse del abrazo.

- **¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿y qué derecho tienes para tutearme? **- Inquirió la chica tomando fuerzas para sostener una guerra con ese chico.

- **Pues mi nombre es InuYasha Taisho y me da la gana de tutearte, conozco muy bien a tu tipo de persona y te recomiendo dejar de ser así si no quieres meterte conmigo **- Sugirió él mirando atentamente cada movimiento de la chica que tiene entre sus brazos.

- **iJa! ¿Quién te crees para decirme que hacer? ¿y sabes algo? ¿Quieres guerra? Tendrás guerra... no te tengo miedo **- Kagome se separó del abrazo, lo miró fulminante y se fue.

Entonces guerra habrá. Solo él se metía en tantos problemas en un solo día. Pero lo que más le gustaba era que la chica tenía carácter no era como las demás..._¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? Esa chica es una mimada, caprichosa, tonta y fea.. no me interesa esa es la verdad_.

Caminó por los pasillos de su nueva escuela buscando su salón, no quería preguntar. Lo encontró, tocó a la puerta y el profesor lo recibió con una sonrisa. Lo hizo pasar a la clase en la cual estaba esa chica, Kikyo, Miroku y demás estudiantes extraños, según él.

- **Buenos días estudiantes les quiero presentar a un estudiante de intercambio que compartirá con nosotros durante este último año escolar, su nombre es InuYasha Taisho... **- El profesor está presentando a InuYasha pero Kagome lo interrumpe con una carcajada.

- **Me parece que se llama Inu Tonto ¿Cierto Miroku? **- La interrupción de Kagome fue de burla, la guerra comenzaba y por lo visto tenía a un tonto y a una geniesillo como presas.

- **Cierto jajajaja **- Afirmó entre risas Miroku viendo como su amigo lo miraba con decepción, le dolió pero su amigo se lo buscó.

- **Estudiantes Higurashi y Kikumaru eso no fue gracioso, tendrán que pedir disculpas **- Mandó el profesor muy enojado hacia los chicos que solo sonreían y se miraban entre sí.

Chocó los dedos con Miroku. Se levantó de la silla seguida de Miroku y juntos salieron del salón sonriendo..._Ni loca pido disculpas a un tonto como él, ¿Qué sería de mi si pidiera disculpas? Eso no se puede_.

La puerta se cerró dejando a todos los estudiantes sorprendidos, pero una cosa que sabían todos los de esa escuela es que Kagome Higurashi no pedía disculpas a nadie.

- **Bueno continuemos, sientese atrás de donde estaba Kikumaru Miroku **- Le señaló el profesor, él asintió y se fue a sentar.

La clase pasó aburrida, el profesor mandó a entrar a Kagome y Miroku 15 minutos después del problema. Cuando el timbre de receso tocó, todos se levantaron y comenzaron a guardar sus libros. El profesor se acercó a Miroku, Kagome e Inuyasha.

- **Chicos...mi salón siempre ha sido el de menos problemas asi que les pido que sean amigos o reprobarán mi asignatura **- Explicó el profesor al obtener la atención de los tres.

- **¿Debemos ser amigos? **- Preguntó la chica de cabello azabache hacia el profesor que solo asintió seriamente.

- ** iOlvidelo! **- Respondieron los tres al unísono, ellos no podían ser amigos eran reglas de... ellos.

- **Ustedes deciden pero cuando reprueben la materia, juntos tendrán que tomar el examen para aprobarla **- Explicó el profesor dejando a tres enojados estudiantes, en especial a una chica.

Kagome tomó a InuYasha del rostro y lo besó. Primero fue un roce de labios pero luego InuYasha la tomó de la cintura y profundizó aquel beso. Kagome al sentir como InuYasha le correspondio y estaba invadiendo su boca, se separó su objetivo estaba completo, sonrió y se fue con Miroku tras de ella.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué lo besó?. Terminó de guardar sus cosas y miró hacia el asiento que estaba Kikyo y la vió llorando se acercó, se sentó en el asiento de al lado.

- **¿Qué te pasa, amor? **- Preguntó preocupado por la actitud de la chica no deja de llorar amargamente.

- **¿Por qué la besaste? ¿Por qué? **- Pregunto entre sollozos, necesitaba saber si InuYasha ya la dejó de amar, porque ella no quiere sufrir.

- **Kikyo... ella me besó y por idiota le correspondí, no te voy a mentir pero... me gusto **- Le respondió entre pausas por los nervios de estar diciendole la verdad a Kikyo, el sabía que eso podía terminar con su relación con ella, pero él nunca le mentiría a una mujer.

- **¿Te gustó? ¿Ella besa mejor que yo? **- Inquirió la chica secándose las lágrimas que tenía en el rostro.

- **Si, me gustó. Bueno no besa mejor pero me gustó más **- Opino con sinceridad en sus palabras, Kikyo le sonrío y lo besó.

Dos besos por dos diferentes mujeres en menos de 15 minutos eso es un record, pensó InuYasha pero este beso que le dió Kikyo ya no era igual o por lo menos le gustó más el beso de la chica caprichosa.

Salieron juntos del salón con caras sonrientes, a lo que Kagome y Miroku solo se miraron mutuamente. No funcionó el plan del beso pero tenía otro bajo la manga. No podía negarlo le encantó ese beso que compartió con InuYasha, el tipo sabe besar. Pero era un idiota que le pagaría cada uno de sus insultos.

Las clases del primer día habían terminado, todos iban camino a sus respectivas clases. En la salida había una chica que InuYasha conocía muy bien, era la caprichosa. Se acercó, la acorraló entre la pared y él, a lo cual sonrío.

- **¿Por qué me besaste?** - Preguntó el ojidorado observando la mirada chocolatada de Kagome, la cual fue su sorpresa pero encontró tristeza.

- **¿Por qué lo preguntas? Osea te fue muy bien como quiera con tu noviesita ¿no? **- Comenta la chica con una voz de niña tierna que a InuYasha le encantó.

- **Si, Kikyo no es muy celosa, ¿y tu lo eres? **- Pregunta con voz seductora en el oído de la chica haciendo que a ella se le herize la piel.

- **Soy celosa pero celo lo que me interesa, no a patanes como tú **- Respondió ella separandose de aquella cárcel por parte del chico y caminando hacia la esquina.

**Continuará!!**

setsuna17: Hooola!! que bueno que te guste el fanfic!! espero que te guste este capi, y.. pues yo opino lo mismo es algo extraños como de mi mente tan fanatica se le pudo ocurrir algo TAN extraño! pero bueno adios! 


	3. ¿Trabajo en el bosque?

**Capitulo III. ¿Trabajo en el bosque?**

Hace un mes desde ese incidente del beso, ella no podía comprender porque deseaba otro beso, pero no iba a caer en tonterias. El siempre chocaba con ella a próposito, siempre le pasaba con Kikyo por el lado..._Ugg como lo odio..¿Qué se cree? Aunque es tan lindo, bromista se parece tanto a... no ese tipo no existe aunque ahora que lo pienso tiene el cabello plateado y los ojos dorados... es imposible que alguien tan bruto, irrespetuoso, mal educado sea él_.

Caminó hacia la escuela como todos los días, ella como siempre era la más bonita del Instituto y la más rica. Cuando llego vió como un grupo de estudiante salían furiosos de la hora de Biología, a la cual ella faltó porque no tenía ganas de ir.

Vió a lo lejos a un InuYasha hechando humos y creyó que sería bueno ir a molestarlo más. Se acercó y se le puso al lado.

- **¿Qué paso Inu? ¿Te dejo la novia? **- Preguntó maliciosamente haciendo girar a un InuYasha que solo la miraba seriamente.

- **Cierto, faltaste a la clase por tal razón no sabes nada, Ay Dios ¿Qué pasara cuando te enteres? **- Respondió él mirandola fijamente algo que le dió un mal presentimiento a la chica de mirada chocolatada.

- **¿Enterarme de que? **- Preguntó seriamente Kagome observando a una Kikyo seria al lado de InuYasha también.

- **Pues hay un trabajo en parejas, se trata sobre permanecer 10 días en un bosque y al final contar la experiencia **- Explicó Kikyo mirando a InuYasha apretando el puño, lo que venía ahora era lo peor.

- **¿Con quiénes quedaron? **- Inquirió suavemente sin darle importancia al trabajo, luego investigaría con quien le tocará.

- **A mi con Yusuke Fuji y a InuYasha con ... **- Hizo una pausa para respirar y decir el nombre de esa persona.

- **Contigo, mi pareja para este trabajo eres tú Kagome Higurashi **- Dijo rápidamente para ver como Kagome solo respiraba pofundo y lo miraba profundamente.

- **¿10 días contigo a solas en un bosque, con animales, insectos y bestias salvajes? **- Preguntó seriamente eso no podía ocurrirle a ella, le temía demasiado al bosque y sobretodo a InuYasha.

- **Si **- Afirmó InuYasha sonriendo maliciosamente ante la reacción sorprendida de Kagome.

Se sentía fatal, tenía que compartir 10 días con InuYasha en un bosque, eso era inconcebible. El y ella se odiaban, se insultaban no se soportaban para que este profesor de Biología, le haga esto. Debía hablar seriamente con ese profesor, él no podía obligarla a trabajar con InuYasha.

Suspiró resignado. Ni Kagome ni él podrían hacer nada contra la desicion de ese profesor, solo les quedaba resignarse. Aunque no le molesta compartir con ella todos esos días sino que ella va a luchar por no estar con él, pero él se encargaría de hacera cooperar. En este mes se han peleado, insultado y haciendose mutuamente bromas pesadas.

Ella nunca sabía que decir cuando estaba en una conversación de su InuYasha y Kagome, siempre se quedaba callada, ¿Por qué ella era así? Ni ella misma sabía la respuesta, solo sabía que algún día debía aprender a defenderse, atreverse a hablar por InuYasha.

- **Kagome, ¿Qué pasa tienes miedo del bosque y de estar conmigo? **- Burló InuYasha mirando como Kagome salía de sus pensamientos para mirarlo enojada.

- **iJa! Solo estaba pensando en que llevaría, solo son 10 días **- Se autoconvenció Kagome, ella debía superar que debía dormir junto a InuYasha durante 10 días..._ Hablaré con un psicólogo, ino puede pasarme!...pero bueno solo serán 10 días y luego será como si nada_.

- **Jajaja como digas, nos vemos el sábado a las 8:00 A.M **- Citó entre carcajadas el ojidorado despidiendose de la chica de piel blanca que lo miraba sin interés.

- **¿En dónde?, Idiota **- Preguntó sin interés, pero debía saberlo si quería llegar a la cita.

- **En el restaurante Sengoku, tonta **- Respondió con facilidad, ese era su restaurante favorito.

------------------------------

Estaba en el salón de clases pensando en quien seria su compañera, la tal Sango. No sabía quien era, solo sabe que falto hoy. De repente sintió como alguien golpeaba levemente su hombro, se giró y vió un ángel.

- **Disculpa, ¿Eres Miroku Kikumaru, cierto? **- Inquirió suavemente con las mejillas levemente coloradas, ese chico le parecía guapo.

- **Pues si ¿Y tú eres? **- Cuestionó él castaño mirando a los ojos de la chica, tenían algo que él no tenía hace tiempo, la ilusión.

- **Sango Takeshi, encantada **- Se presentó amablemente estirando la mano hacia él, este la recibió con una sonrisa.

- **El gusto es mio, entonces...¿estaremos 10 días en un campamento? **- Cuestionó rápidamente el castaño mirando como la chica toma asiento a su lado, ella tenía una buena figura.

- **No exactamente, es algo así como de supervivencia **- Explicó la chica de cabello castaño observando como él castaño anota algo en un papel.

- **De acuerdo, ¿Qué tal si investigas cuando podemos ir y me avisas? Aqui esta mi teléfono **- Sugirió Miroku pasándole un papel con su teléfono y móvil.

- **A las 10 A.M, en el parque central, mañana...adiós! - **Informó ella levantandose de la silla, caminando hacia la salida del salón.

Primera chica en su corta vida que no le recibía su teléfono, esa chica tenía que ser el amor de su vida. Pero no es popular...¿Será que la popularidad no hace a las chicas bonitas? claro que no, hay chicas bonitas que son populares. Pero él no iba a cometer el mismo error que su "mejor amigo", él no se enamoraría de esa chica.

------------------------------

Su novio duraría 10 días con una chica que hará todo lo posible por hacerle la vida imposible. Pero a InuYasha al parecer no le molesta porque va muy sonriente. Por primera vez en su vida estaba celosa, ella quería mucho a InuYasha y si él quería algo con Kagome tendría que haberselo dicho para ella estar preparada para el golpe.

- **InuYasha, ¿A ti te gusta Kagome? **- Inquirió ella sacando de sus pensamientos a InuYasha, solo detuvo el paso para mirar con esos ojos dorados a la chica.

- **¿Estás loca?, Kikyo siempre te he dicho que esa chica es caprichosa e insoportable, nunca me fijaría en ella...pero este trabajo me ayudara para hacerle unas cuantas bromitas y grabarlas para presentarlo como la experiencia en el salón **- Comentó el ojidorado con una sonrisa de los villanos de telenovela.

- **Jajaja no creo que eso este bien **- Opino entre risas Kikyo, viendo como él ojidorado quitaba la sonrisa y agachaba la cabeza.

- **Sé que no esta bien, pero ella nos ha hecho muchas cosas ahora pagará cada uno de sus insultos **- Suspira resignado tras la verdad de su plan y sus intenciones.

Entendía que Kagome era una chica caprichosa, pero...¿Por qué algo dentro de él, le dice que ella no es así?, él tenía que investigar lo que pasaba, él hermano de Kagome le había dicho que ella era diferente.

**Flash Back**

_Estaba recostado sobre un árbol grande que tenía la escuela en la entrada, tenía sueño pero no quería llegar a su casa hasta las 5 de la tarde, como ya no tiene amigo, se quedó en la escuela a pasar el tiempo._

Alguien se sentó a su lado, abrió lo ojos y se encontró con un chico sonriente.

- _**¿Qué haces aqui? **__- Preguntó él muchacho hacia InuYasha, siempre que los alumnos de secundaria se quedaban eran porque tenían práctica de algún deporte, pero este chico no estaba sudado._

- _**Nada, solo que no quiero llegar a mi casa **__- Respondió sin darle vuelta al asunto, no tenía ganas de hablar, estaba enojado con esa chica esta mañana se burló de nuevo en el salón._

- _**¿Estás enojado, cierto? **__- Preguntó en tono burlón que hacía que InuYasha recordara a esa chica, la caprichosa._

- _**Pues si, es con una chica de mi salón, tú debes conocerla es popular, se llama Kagome Higurashi **__- Explica con rabia, esa chica lo sacaba de sus casillas como no la hacía nadie, ni siquiera su hermano._

- _**Te comprendo, mi hermana siempre aqui en la escuela muestra una personalidad fría y mala, pero ella no es así **__- Comentó él resignado a que su hermana nunca le iba a hacer caso, de que mostrara su verdadera personalidad._

- _**Explicate, ¿Cómo que ella muestra esa personalidad? osea...¿Qué ella no es así? **__- Inquirió InuYasha tratando de asimilar esas palabras dichas por el "Hermano" de Kagome._

- _**No soy quien para responderte esas preguntas, pero acercate a ella y dale confianza, cuando ella sienta que tiene confianza en ti, entonces conocerás a la verdadera Kagome **__- Dice el chico para luego retirarse de ese lugar dejando a un InuYasha confundido._

No sabía que quiso dejar dicho ese chico. Pero él quería saberlo, necesitaba saber si esa burlona Kagome era esa chica, o tenía una personalidad muy diferente a la que muestra. Pero...¿Por qué ocultar su personalidad?.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ok, estaba confundido. Su vida no tenía muchas complicaciones, pero ahora si que las tenía. Era la primera vez que le interesaba tanto la vida de una persona. Ni la de Kikyo le importa tanto. Ni la de él.

------------------------------

Ya InuYasha no era tan idiota, le estaba pareciendo una persona cool. Pero por eso la guerra no terminaría, porque al final la ganadora será ella. Se sentó en su asiento a esperar la clase la Arte, la puerta se abrió dejando ver una pareja muy conocida y detestada por ella, Inuyasha Y Kikyo.

- **Wow, ¿Cómo les fue con la cama?, ¿Fue suave? **- Burló como recibimiento a la pareja que solo InuYasha se le acercó y le susurró en el oído.

- **Callate, se que eres una chica tierna e inocente en tu casa, pero aqui te haces la dura **- Susurra InuYasha en el oído haciendo que a ella se le tiñan sus mejillas se color rojo, y lo mire con esa mirada chocolate llena de expresiones.

- **Tenemos que hablar, Patán **- Citó Kagome mirando a los ojos dorados de ese chico tan atrevido.

- **Como digas **- Aceptó con una sonrisa triunfadora, al parecer esas dos cualidades Kagome las tenía, aunque él lo hizo al azar.

**Continuará!!**

Pelirroja16: Hooola!! Que bueno que te haya gustado esas partes espero que te siga gustado el fic.  
kisa-Chan-sohma: Hooola!! A mi tampoco me gusta esa pareja pero es parte de la trama, pero trankis este fic es InuKag, por cierto muchas gracias por la recomendación ya lo hice, y pues si soy nueva adios!  
setsuna17: Hooola!! InuYasha esta loquito por Kagome, en este capi se nota que fue atrapado por los encantos de Kag. 


	4. Conociendonos un poco más

**Capitulo IV. Conociendonos un poco más**

Tenía que reunirse con InuYasha hoy a la salida. Necesitaba saber como supo lo de su otra forma de ser. Solo Miroku y Souta lo sabían. Estaba desesperada...¿Kikyo ya lo sabría?, eso le preocupaba. Nadie, a menos que fuera de confianza sabría eso. ¿Cómo lo sabría InuYasha?

- **Tranquila pequeña, no diré nada **- Tranquilizó InuYasha al llegar al lado de la chica, la vió muy nerviosa ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que tenía rato a su lado.

- **¿Por qué me llamas pequeña? además..¿Por qué dices que soy tierna e inocente? **- Cuestiona rápidamente la chica de mirada chocolatada, mirando fijamente los ojos dorados del chico..

- **Te llamo pequeña porque quiero, y digo que eres tierna e inocente porque lo eres **- Se defiende el ojidorado viendo de arriba hacia abajo a la chica, que solo se sonroja con ese movimiento, nunca pensó que sería tan inocente.

- **Pues te informo que no lo soy, y dime como quieras me da igual **- Comenta la joven mirando el piso, su inocencia estaba saliendo a flote, pero no podía evitarlo ese chico la ponía nerviosa.

- **Gracias, pero... en verdad Kagome quisiera terminar esta guerra y conocerte mejor **- Confesó el ojidorado tomando la mano de Kagome entre las suyas.

- **¿Te sientes bien? **- Preguntó extrañada por el comportamiento del ojidorado, parecía por primera vez tierno con ella.

- **Me siento mejor que nunca jaja** - Respondió brindandole una sonrisa a la chica que también sonrió sin maldad.

- **¿Entonces por qué dices eso? jaja **- Inquirió la joven viendo como él suelta una carcajada, por primera vez tienen una conversación sin insultos.

- **Porque en verdad quiero conocerte más a fondo, conocer a esa chica que ocultas detrás de la chica rica **- Confesó nuevamente el ojidorado mirandola con esos ojos dorados.

- **Estás loco, yo no oculto a nadie detrás de lo que soy **- Mintió Kagome evitando la mirada dorada del ojidorado que la miraba y luego sonreía..._No se si confiar en InuYasha, o solo dejarme conocer como él quiere y tener la posibilidad de una traición._

De acuerdo, no era él mejor amigo, pero tampoco para no confiar en él. Esa chica tenía algo que lo atrapó y él quería que ella confiara en él. Quería conocer sus secretos, sus miedos, sus problemas, su historia. Algo dentro de él, le pedía a gritos que conociera a esa chica. Además durante esa conversación, él se sintió cómodo. Se sintió como en casa y con buena compañía.

La personalidad de ella era tierna, inocente, bromista, traviesa, romántica, soñadora..._Soy una persona demasiado inocente, si InuYasha me conoces como soy podría burlarse y yo podría terminar enamorandome de él, no lo puedo permitir_. Ella una vez fue traicionada por la persona que más quería, no en el amor, pero si en la amistad.

- **Sé que tu no eres esa chica mala y fría que muestras, sé que eres una chica opuesta a ese comportamiento, confia en mi **- Comenta el ojidorado, le encantaba el comportamiento de Kagome durante esa conversacion parecía una chica agradable.

- **iNo tengo doble personalidad!, iEntiendelo!, Soy Kagome Higurashi, la chica más bonita y rica de toda esta escuela, iAceptalo! **- Gritó Kagome ya cansada de que ese chico quiera conocer a una tonta Kagome que se deja engañar por todos, y que cree en el principe azul.

- **iLo sé!, eres la chica más bonita y rica de esta escuela **- Confesó él acariciando la mejilla de la chica de cabello azabache, la cual solo cierra los ojos para entregarse a esa caricia - **Pero también sé que algo sucedió, por lo que ocultas esa chica diferente a lo que me demuestras **- Dijo él abrazando a esa chica que le ha atrapado, ahora se da cuenta de que tiene un aroma muy peculiar, olor a Jazmín.

- **iInuYasha!, ¿Qué haces abrazando a Kagome?, ¿Ustedes tienen algo?, sean sinceros por favor ** - Interrumpió con un mar de lágrimas, Kikyo.

Salía de la escuela, dispuesta a irse a su casa. Su reunión con el grupo de Laboratorio, fue todo un éxito. Cuando sale se encuentra con un InuYasha acariciando la mejilla de Kagome, y luego abrazarla. Eso no podía ser, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Ella no deseaba una traición, deseaba que fueran sinceros con ella. Necesitaba saber la verdad, necesitaba sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía para preguntar.

- **Dile a tu novio, que se comporte... está diciendo tonterias, con su permiso **- Se despidió la chica dejando a una tonta llorando y a un chico que casi la hace perder sus fuerzas frente a él, por primera vez le agradece a Kikyo su presencia.

- **¿Dime InuYasha tienes algo con Kagome? **- Repitió nuevamente la chica acercandose al ojidorado que solo la mira atentamente.

- **Kikyo creo que necesitamos tiempo, porque te voy a ser sincero... creo que me estoy enamorando de Kagome **- Confesó InuYasha observando como la chica se cae de rodillas en el suelo, llorrando desconsoladamente.

- **¿Qué tiene ella, que no tenga yo? **- Pregunta la chica fijando sus ojos lagrimosos en los ojos dorados del chico que solo la miraban atentamente.

- **No se, pero lo único que se es que... me siento bien con Kagome, cuando planteo una conversación sin insultos **- Respondió sinceramente InuYasha, él no podía seguir mintiendole a Kikyo, ella no se lo merecía.

- **Gracias por ser sincero conmigo, pocos hombres lo son **- Agradece la chica levantandose, para luego besar en los labios del chico, era el último beso que recibía de InuYasha - **Y también gracias por este beso, te quiero mucho, ¿Amigos? **- Preguntó Kikyo mirando como InuYasha sonreía asintiendo con la cabeza y luego se fue detrás de Kagome.

Terminó su mejor relación, pero inició su mejor amistad. Además ella sabía que InuYasha, ese principe azul no le pertenecía. Nunca olvidará esos días con InuYasha, pero ella no obligaría a InuYasha a estar con ella. Si él quería ser feliz, pues que lo sea con quien quiera, inclusive si es con Kagome.

Caminó detrás de Kagome, al doblar la esquina la vió entrar a un restaurante muy caro. Entró y la buscó con la mirada. La encontró sentada en un rincón, recibiendo la carta del menú. El se acercó, necesitaba sacar a esa chica que si no fuera por Kikyo ya la estuviera conociendo. Se sentó, ella lo miró con una mirada fulminante, volvía a ser la dura.

- **Hola, ¿sabes?... termine con Kikyo **- Confesó recibiendo una carta del menú, para luego fijar su vista en los ojos sorprendidos de la chica.

- **Hola, en realidad no me interesa lo que suceda contigo o con Kikyo **- Sentenció Kagome llamando con sus dedos al mozo, al parecer ya tenía su pedido.

- **Buenos platos tienen en este restaurante, nunca había venido, se nota que es caro, por un plato de spaghetti te cobran el doble, de que lo que te cobran en el restaurante sengoku **- Opinó el chico haciendo que la chica soltara una pequeña risa.

El mozo se acercó a la mesa.

- **Yo deseo Pollo a la zucchini y vino pero por favor que sea de los más recientes, me gusta que el merlot no sea antiguo **- Ordenó la chica al mozo, que tomó apuntes para luego mirar a un ojidorado frustrado.

- **¿Y usted qué desea señor? **- Pregunta el mozo, al ver como el ojidorado solo esta mirandolo sin decir nada.

- **Traigale por favor lo mismo, el joven es extranjero **- Ordenó la chica viendo al mozo, que se fue a cumplir con sus órdenes, Inuyasha solo suspiró.

- **Gracias, la verdad no tengo ningún conocimiento de la comida elegante, costosa y distinguida que se sirve en este lugar **- Confesó él ojidorado para escuchar como Kagome suelta una carcajada.

- **Cuando era pequeña también siempre pedían por mi, pero lo bueno era que mi madre sabía bien lo que me gustaba **- Comentó con nostalgia la chica mirando como por la ventana pasaban distintas personas.

- **Cuando yo era pequeño vivía en Irlanda, estudiaba en un internado, así que realmente no tengo muchos recuerdos de mi madre y pues de mi padre vive conmigo pero siempre vive trabajando **- InuYasha tomó la mano de Kagome y miró sus facciones, en verdad era hermosa.

- **A pues la pegué, eres extrajero jajajaja **- Bromeó ella haciendo reir al ojidorado también, en verdad él era alguien agradable.

Necesitaba ser dura, pero algo se lo impedía. Le gustaba su compañía, pero nunca se imaginó estar algún día así con él. Se reían de sus anécdotas, si que eran graciosas. Tal vez él merecía la oportunidad de conocerla en verdad, pero todo a su tiempo. Por ahora disfrutaría su compañía.

Ella era la chica más agradable que ha conocido. Lo hacía sentirse cómodo con ella. Ella era una persona muy distinta a la Kagome que conoció anteriormente, era mucho mucho más agradable, parecía un ángel. Le gustaría compartir con ella más seguido, era una experiencia nueva.

- **Bueno ya termine y pues está anocheciendo, hemos estado bastante tiempo aqui, así que me voy **- Se despidió ella tomando su mochila, levantandose del sillón.

- **¿Te acompaño a casa? **- Sigirió el ojidorado levantandose de la silla, para quedar un poco más alto que ella.

- **No, gracias, es decir, no quisiera molestarte **- Negó la joven caminando hacia la salida, estaba anocheciendo y aún no llegaba a casa.

- **Para mi, no es ninguna molestia, además digamos que no quisiera que una hermosa jovencita camine por las calles solas, casi anocheciendo **- Sentenció InuYasha con una sonrisa, cuando él le dijo hermosa ella se sonrojo, sí que era inocente.

- **¿Qué tal si mejor llamo a mi limosina?, así te lleva a tu casa y a la mía **- Sugirió la chica de cabello azabache, ella no quería que él se fuera solo también.

- **Buena idea **- Halagó rápidamente el ojidorado viendo como la chica toma su móvil y empieza a llamar. 

**Continuará!!**

Pelirroja16: Hooola!! Que bueno que te este gustando el fanfic , wow ¿eres vidente? porque si va a ocurrir todo eso jajaja adios!  
kisa-Chan-sohma: Hooola!! Gracias lo tendre en cuenta, y sobre tu "lado pervertido" xD pues no, no sucedera nada comprometedor en el bsoque porque osea estan al aire libre cualquier persona que este por ahi puede ver entonces mejor dejesmolo para despues de que vengan del viaje  
VampireStar: Hooola!! Muchas gracias espero que te guste este capi adios!  
setsuna17: Hooola!! InuYasha esta loquito por Kagome, en este capi se nota que fue atrapado por los encantos de Kag. 


	5. Un beso inolvidable, una extraña persona

**Capitulo V. Un beso inolvidable y un extraño personaje**

Ese día se levantó con ganas de besar, pero no un beso con cualquiera sino un beso de InuYasha. Un beso con el corazón, un beso que ella sintiera que fuera al cielo..._ i¿Pero que cosas digo?!, ¿Un beso con InuYasha?... eso es imposible, sólo le di el gusto de que se sintiera agradable conmigo para que así pensara que yo le gustaba y dejara a Kikyo, lo logré así que iGANE!_.

Sí, Kagome planeó todo para que InuYasha dejara incluso lo que su hermano le dijo a InuYasha. iJa! que tonto. Pero no lo negaba le gustó la compañía de InuYasha se sintió protegida, sintió que podía confiar plenamente en InuYasha, ese chico es diferente a todos los demás. Esta enojada llamó a Bryan hace unos días y el chico ni siquiera le ha llamado.

Se encontraba en el salón, esperando por InuYasha para burlarse de su estúpidez. Además le restregaría en la cara su plan, su tonta suposición sobre sus sentimientos, era un idiota. La puerta se abrió haciendo que los alumnos prestaran atención a quien llegó con una flor en la mano.

Se acercó a Kagome y se la dió. Kagome se sonrojó por su detalle, nadie había sido así con ella. Su plan estaba en marcha ya se lo había contado a Miroku, no podía quedar como una mentirosa.

Tomó la flor, aspiró su profundo olor al perfume de InuYasha, cuanto le gustaba. Necesitaba romper la flor, pero algo se lo impedía. Necesitaba ser mala, ser la peor, ganarse el odio de InuYasha. Ser detestada por todos, en especial por InuYasha.

- **Hola Kagome... espero que te guste la flor, la escojí precisamente para tí, no es más hermosa que tú pero es tan necesaria como tú para mi vida **- Comentó seductoramente el ojidorado dandole un beso en la mejilla a Kagome.

Suspiró triste, ahora venía lo peor.

- **jajajajajaja, gracias por ser tan tonto... ¿te puedo decir tres cosas? **- Preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa Kagome mirando fijamente al ojidorado.

- **Cla..claro **- Afirmó el peliplateado viendo como la chica se levantaba y tomaba la flor entre sus manos.

- **Primero, deja de ser tan detallista y meloso no te soporto **- Mintió la chica rompiendo la flor y tirandosela en la cabeza a el chico - **segundo, eres un tonto, yo planeé todo para que dejaras a Kikyo pensando que yo tengo otra personalidad jajaja **- Burló la azabache viendo la actitud seria del ojidorado - **y tercero, por favor alejate de mí no tienes lo necesario para ser un amigo o algo más mío **- Sentenció con maldad la chica observando como el profesor entraba dejando sin defensa a InuYasha.

- **Buenos días estudiantes, ¿estan preparando todo para mañana? **- Consultó el profesor viendo como acaba de terminar otra pelea entre Higurashi y Taisho.

- **Profesor Takemaru, ¿podríamos cambiar de pareja?, porque el joven InuYasha en realidad no tiene ningún interés en trabajar conmigo **- Mintió la chica porque en realidad no quería estar 10 días a solas con InuYasha.

- **No, no. Mi respuesta es no **- Sentenció el profesor con expresión tan seria hacia Kagome, que se intimidó por esa mirada.

- **Disculpe por llegar tarde, profesor **- Habló una voz masculina que entraba al salón.

- **Tranquilo, joven Bryan **- Contestó el profesor haciendole un señal al muchacho de cabello negro, ojos marrones, piel semibronceada y un buen cuerpo (un InuYasha Humano, pero con el pelo como Hoyo) para que entrara al salón.

- **Hola a todos, veo que hay uno nuevo, mi nombre es Bryan Scott, un gusto **- Bryan se acercó a InuYasha y le estiró la mano.

- **Mi nombre es InuYasha Taisho, el novio de Kagome **- Mintió InuYasha con una sonrisa.

¿Su novia?, ella no era su novia. Le aclaró que se alejara de ella. Eso no era así y él no tenía ningún derecho a decir otra cosa.

Kagome quería guerra, pues guerra tendrá. Ahora él no será un chico confiado, ya se ha dado cuenta de la clase de enemiga que tiene.

- **¿Disculpa?, ¿Eres novio de Kagome? **- Inquirió con sorpresa el chico observando al chico de ojos ambar que solo asintió.

- **Bueno sigamos con la clase, Bryan sientese en su silla, el tema de hoy es ****La circulación**- Interrumpió el profesor al ver como el ambiente se tensaba.

------------------------------

Tienes dos días que no duerme bien, porque los remordimientos de mentirle a ese chico lo hacen sentir mal. Nunca en su vida había mentido y ahora le mintió a ese chico, que no le había hecho nada. Además ese chico parecía una vitctima más de su hermana. El tenía que hacer que su hermana dejara de ser de esa manera tan caprichosa y ese chico lo ayudaría.

- **Oye Souta, ¿Por qué estas tan callado? **- Preguntó un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

- **Nada, solo pensaba en como hacer regresar a Kagome, a esa chica de hace 3 años **- Respondió Souta con la mayor sinceridad esperando un plan de parte de su creativo amigo.

- **Tengo un plan, pero tu hermana se enojara mucho **- Advirtió el chico observando como el chico no le daba importancia - **Hacer que ella y su pareja para ese trabajo en el bosque, se pierdan por más días, eso haría que ella se tenga que relacionar mucho más con esa pareja, que por lo que he visto es su enemigo **- Explicó el chico dejando perplejo a souta por la tanta informacion que tiene el chico pero tambien el plan no esta nada mal.

- **¿Cómo sabes eso? **- Inquirió Souta sin salir de la sorpresa de tanta información... _¿Será que tiene un informante del salón de mi hermana?_.

- **Pues mi hermano Miroku, me cuenta los detalles de lo que pasa en ese salón además InuYasha es amigo mío **- Confesó el chico sentando en una silla al lado de su amigo.

- **¿InuYasha? **- Souta se extrañó nunca en su vida había escuchado ese nombre tan extraño.

- **Pues si, InuYasha es ese chico de ojos ambares y pelo plateado **- Confirmó el chico mirando con una sonrisa de nostalgia a su amigo, Souta.

------------------------------

Las clases terminaron, estaban en el receso. Los jovenes durante el receso se quedaron observando y platicando normalmente, hasta que se escucharon unos gritos a los que todos fueron corriendo a ver que pasaba. Al llegar los protagonistas de este show eran InuYasha y Kagome.

- **iExplicate, ¿qué derechos tienes para decir que yo tengo alguna relación contigo?! **- Exigió una respuesta la chica al terminar de darle una abofetada al chico de pelo plateado.

- **Solo tengo el derecho de que mi relación sea pública **- Se defendió el ojidorado viendo como la chica le levantaba la mano para pegarle nuevamente, pero él la detuvo con rabia y deseo en los ojos.

- **iTe odio! **- Gritó a todo pulmón Kagome tratando de zafarse del agarre de InuYasha, pero este solo la atrajo más a su cuerpo.

- **iYo también te odio! **- Respondió InuYasha mirando con una sonrisa malevóla a Kagome.

- **iArgg, eres un atrevido! **-

_**No sé cómo fue que tú llegaste a mí  
El destino es así  
No sé cuánto pero siempre te esperé  
Tal y como lo soñe (Ya estás aqui)  
Jamás te dejaré partir para poder vivir... yeah**_**  
**  
InuYasha con su mano derecha tomó a Kagome del cuello y la beso. Kagome correspondió a ese beso entrelazando sus brazos con el cuello de InuYasha e InuYasha profundizaba el beso pegando a Kagome más a su cuerpo.

_**Y bésame sin miedo, con el corazón.  
Un beso que me lleve hasta el sol.  
Bésame sin miedo, sin explicación,  
Un beso que me llene de tu amor.  
Bésame sin miedo, como si fuera el último uoh uoh uoh...**_

Kagome sonrió en medio del beso, le encantaba estar así con InuYasha. InuYasha solo deseaba que no llegara el momento de separarse.

_**No me importa lo que piensen los demás  
Tú eres toda mi verdad.  
No me importa quién estuvo antes de mí  
Yo te quiero hacer feliz (Ya estás aqui)  
Jamás te dejaré partir para poder vivir... yeah !**_

Sus lenguas tenían una danza entre ellas, tenían en mejores palabras una guerra por saber quien era el mejor. Ese beso les demostraba a cada uno de ellos que sus sentimientos eran los mismos... eran... amor. El amor es un sentimiento complicado pero a la vez deseado.

_**Y bésame sin miedo, con el corazón.  
Dame un beso que me lleve hasta el sol.  
Bésame sin miedo, sin explicación,  
Un beso que me llene de tu amor.  
Bésame sin miedo, como si fuera el último**_

Necesitaban aire pero en realidad no querían separarse, querían que ese beso fuese eterno. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, sus labios hinchados y rojos por la intensidad del beso. Todos los espectadores no creían lo que habían visto, ese beso era para pasar a la historia.

_**Sólo un beso nada más, se irá la soledad...  
Sólo un beso por favor... desde tu interior...**_

Y bésame sin miedo, con el corazón  
un beso que me lleve hasta el sol  
Bésame sin miedo, sin explicación...  
  
- **Wow **- Comentó la chica observando a InuYasha quien solo sonreía satisfecho.

- **Besas bien **- Confesó el ojidorado observando como a la chica se le teñían sus mejillas mucho más.

- **Tú también **- Confesó ella mirando hacia el suelo, no podía aguantarse la satisfacción y ¿felicidad?, al recibir ese beso tan intenso por parte de InuYasha, si él le pedía que fueran novios ella aceptaría sin pensarlo dos veces.

- **Es hora de irnos, tocaron el timbre **- La respiración del ojidorado ya se había calmado, pero todavía tenía pasión carcomiendo sus huesos.

- **Cla..claro **- Afirmó la chica caminando hacia el salón, un poco decepcionada de que él no siguiera con el tema de la relación, pero tenía una nueva meta, enamorar a InuYasha Taisho. 

**Continuará!!**

Pelirroja16: Hooola!! Pues si y esa es la verdadera kagome del siguiente capitulo en adelante ya veremos a nuestra querida kagome, pues en el proximo capi ella e InuYasha iran al bosque y todo se arreglara, porque como tu dijiste se dejaran guiar por sus sentimientos.. adios!  
kisa-Chan-sohma: Hooola!! Pues sucederan muchas cosas, como este beso ... adios!  
kagomedikci: Hooola!! Intenta nuevamente porque ayer la pagina tenía errores en muchas sesiones que bueno que te guste el fic, adios!  
setsuna17: Hooola!! Gracias por leer mi fic adios!  
Zury!!: Hooola!! que bueno que te guste el fic, pues esa kagome que deseas aparacera en el siguiente capi, osea en el bosque, adios! 


	6. La verdad del corazón de Kagome

**Capitulo VI. La verdad del corazón de Kagome**

Los rayos del sol entraban a la habitación de un joven desordenado. El sol le daba en los ojos, aunque no los tenía abierto... lo sentía. Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando escucho el móvil, se levantó de su cama y buscó el móvil. Al llegar vio un número desconocido, lo más seguro era Miroku como ahora era "Novio" de la chica más popular, le hablaría.

- **Hola, habla InuYasha **- Contestó sentandose en la esquina de su cama, todavía no tenía ganas de levantarse.. eran las 6.

- **Uyy.. que tonito, oye habla Kagome **-

- **¿Cómo obtuviste mi móvil? **- Inquirió sorprendido InuYasha mientras se quitaba la ropa y se quedaba en boxers.

- **Pues en realidad tengo muchos contactos, pero solo hablé con tu mejor amigo, Miroku Kikumaru **-

- **Aaah y ¿para qué lo querías? jajaja **- Preguntó nuevamente pero con un tono seductor y divertido porque vió como una chica sale a su balcón y se encuentra con él en su habitación semidesnudo, se desmayó (Entiendan la mujer se levanto salió a su ventana [la de su habitacion hechó un vistaso a la habitacion de InuYasha y se encontró con él en boxers, entonces se desmayó jaja)

- **¿De que te ríes? **-

- **De nada, es que mi vecina tiene un pequeño percance en su día, recuerda que hoy tenemos que ir al bosque por 10 días **- Recordó el ojidorado abriendo su closet, para escoger su ropa para esos días, ya tenía un mapa del bosque y según él había unas aguas termales, en las que se bañarían.

- **Pues si, ya tengo todo recojido... te llamaba para recordarte que nos reuniremos en el Restaurant Sengoku a las 8 **-

- **¿Te puedo aconsejar algo? **- Inquirió el chico sacando la ropa que había elegido ya.

- **Claro **- 

- **No lleves ropa de moda, solo lleva ropa cómoda y no lleves tacos, lleva tennis **- Aconsejó el ojidorado esperando por parte de ella unos gritos.

- **Gracias, pero he acampado y se que tipo de ropa hay que llevar, pero agradesco mucho tus consejos, espero seguir contando con ellos **- 

- **¿Dijiste gracias? bueno ya lo has dicho pero aquella era una broma , ¿Qué esperas seguir contando con mis consejos? eso no lo había escuchado **- Preguntó con una expresión de sorpresa demasiada sorpresa.

- **No era una broma, es que solamente me asusta confiar en alguien **-

- **Por lo que me dices, al parecer fuiste traicionada **- Opinó el ojidorado con una sonrisa eso ya era una muestra de confianza.

- **Adios InuYasha, hablaremos de esto en el bosque **-

- **Adios **- Se despidió el ojidorado para luego colgar el teléfono, y dejarlo en una mesita de su habitación.

- **Hay Kagome, en ese bosque sucederán muchas cosas por lo que veo **- Se dijo a sí mismo el ojidorado viendo la hora y comenzando a correr para terminar de arreglarse.

------------------------------

- **Esa chica me tiene la vida frustrada **- Confesó el castaño hacia la chica que lo acompaña, los dos están esperando a su pareja en el restaurante sengoku

- **Tranquilo Miroku, Sango no es una mala chica, los primeros años de la secundaria fuí su amiga, pero ella tiene algo diferente a las demás, indiferencia contigo **- Explicó la chica tomando un sorbo de su soda.

- **¿Indiferencia conmigo?, por favor Kagome no te mientas, esa chica está loca por mi, soy yo él que no le hago caso **- Se presentó él Miroku egocéntrico.

- **Ego cuidado si rompes el techo, Ah por cierto Sango es mi vecina **- Interrumpió el ojidorado que recien llegaba, se sentó al lado de Kagome, ambos se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla. [[sango no es la vecina que se desmayo

- **¿Enserio?, ique bien tengo un ayudante! **- Anunció el castaño con una sonrisa pervertida... _Si InuYasha me podrá ayudar a conquistarla_.

- **¿Nos vamos Kagome? **- Inquirió el ojidorado ignorando por completo el comentario de su "amigo".

- **Por supuesto, hasta dentro de 10 días Miroku **- Aceptó ella levántandose de la silla junto con InuYasha.

- **Cuidense y no hagan cosas no permitidas **- Comentó con una mirada pervertida hacia InuYasha, él lo conocía en ese viaje podía suceder cualquier cosa.

- **Mira quien habla, pervertido **- Atacó InuYasha caminando hacia la salida seguido por una sonriente Kagome.

Al cabo de una hora llegaron a un lugar donde podrían acampar perfectamente, así que ambos comenzaron a formar el campamento. Kagome rápidamente puso su tienda de acampar, al igual que InuYasha. Ambos fueron a buscar leña para hacer una fogata, estaba comenzando a hacer un poco de frío.

- **Inu...Yasha **- Llamó con la voz quebrada Kagome.

InuYasha estaba adelante de ella, al escuchar como ella lo llamaba con la voz quebrada. Se giró rápidamente para observar como Kagome veía hacia un punto fijo del suelo, fijó su mirada en una culebra de tamaño pequeño para las que había visto, pero al parecer Kagome no veía el tamaño sino lo que era. Este viaje sería una experiencia inolvidable, Kagome será la princesa y InuYasha el caballero que la protege.

- **Tranquila, no te muevas **- Tranquilizó InuYasha a Kagome quien solo cerraba sus ojos con miedo - **He visto más grandes, esta es pequeña **- Contó el ojidorado sonriendo levemente.

- **iNo me importa si has visto más grandes, solo me interesa que la mates o la alejes de mí! **- Gritó en suplica la chica abriendo los ojos al sentir como esa "boa" se enreda en su pie derecho - **iiAaaahhh quitamela!! **- Gritó con mucho terror y dejando salir unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos marrones, la cosa que ella más le temía eran los cosas que se arrastran.

- **Tranquila **- Volvió a tranquilizar InuYasha para acercarse y con una rama de las que tenía en el suelo, le quitó rápidamente la culebra a Kagome y la mató - **Ya, la maté **- Confirmó InuYasha al ver como la serpiente no se movía.

- **Oh InuYasha, esa Boa me dió mucho miedo **- Confesó ella escondiendo su rostro en el bien formado pecho de InuYasha, quien solo la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos por la cintura.

- **No era una Boa, era una culebra del bosque **- Corrigió el ojidorado pegando más el cuerpo de Kagome al suyo, la quería tanto.

- **InuYasha perdón **- Se disculpó la chica separándose un poco del abrazo para mirarlo a esos ojos dorados - **Perdón por todo lo que hice en el Mall, por la vez que te presentaron en el curso, por los insultos, perdón por burlarme de ti y romper esa hermosa flor que me regalaste, enserio me gustó mucho pero necesitaba ser mala, perdón por la bofetada que te dí **- Recordó ella con lágrimas en sus ojos marrones.

- **No tengo nada que disculparte, pero... ¿por qué necesitabas ser mala? **- Preguntó el chico tomando a Kagome por los hombros para mirar como ella bajaba la vista.

- **Cuando tenía 11 años fuí la burla de todos en la primaria por eso cuando entre a la secundaria decidí ya no ser la burla de todos sino yo burlarme de todo aquel que se burló de mí, sé que no es una razón válida pero en ese momento estaba illena de rabia, odio... pero sobre todo de rencor por todos los causantes de esas humillaciones!... **- Pero la chica fue interrumpida por un abrazo protector de parte de InuYasha - **No se porque estoy contandote todo esto **- Susurró la chica apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de InuYasha.

- **Yo si, me lo dices porque confias en mí **- Respondió el ojidorado al oído de la azabache.

- **Gracias por estar conmigo **- Agradeció Kagome separándose del abrazo para ponerse al lado de InuYasha y tomarle de la mano.

------------------------------

Llegaba una hora tarde a la cita con Miroku, lo más seguro estará molesto, por su irresponsabilidad. Vió a Miroku sentada escribiendo en su cuaderno, se acercó a él.

- **Lamento la tardanza Kikumaru **- Se disculpó la castaña observando como el chico solo sonreía al levantar la vista.

- **Tranquila, estaba escribiendote un poema **- Comentó el chico pasándole el cuaderno a la chica.

- **¿Un poema para mí? **- Cuestionó extrañada por esa actitud por parte del chico, tomando el cuaderno para luego concentrarse en leerlo.

**Sabes a silencio y a sueños,  
con melodías de ternura  
y tacto de deseo,  
sabes a mi mundo,  
a todo lo que anhelo,  
sabes a amor, a mi amor .**

- **¿Me has probado, para saber a que sé? **- Desafió ella observando como el chico se queda perplejo.

- **Wow, pensé te pondrías roja y que me dirias "Huy que lindo de tu parte Miroku", es lo normal... ¿no crees? **- Consultó Miroku mirandola fijamente nunca pensó que se encontraría con una chica que no se pusiera roja por sus poemas.

- **Es lo normal en chicas que se dejan intimidar por tus encantos, no es lo normal en mí... ahora vamonos **- Aclaró Sango para luego girarse ocultando un leve sonrojo que no pudo ocultar por más tiempo.

- **Como sea **- Suspiró con fastidio Miroku siguiendo a la chica, en verdad esta chica le gustaba.

**Continuará!!**

Pelirroja16: Hooola!! Que bueno que te haya gustado el detalle de la cancion, sentí que era la que más se apegaba al momento adios!  
kisa-Chan-sohma: Hooola!! posiblemente funcione aunque la relacion ya va a mejorar , adios!  
kagomedikci: Hooola!! Intenta nuevamente porque ayer la pagina tenía errores en muchas sesiones que bueno que te guste el fic, adios!  
setsuna17: Hooola!! Pues tu deseo se ha cumplido en este capi esta la kag, que todos deseamos ver adios!!  
Zury!!/nenufar: Hooola!! en realidad ni yo se como pude escribir esa maldad a mi inu, como le dije a kisa-Chan-sohma posiblemente ponga ese plan en la historia aunque la relacion ya esta mejorando, espero que te guste este capi adios! 


	7. Verdad o Reto

**Capitulo VII. Verdad o Reto**

Luego de ese momento tan "espontáneo" ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, en verdad no le gustaba el silencio, pero InuYasha no decía nada. Tendría que inventar un juego para pasar bien esta noche que iba a pasar con InuYasha... _iClaro! Le diré que juguemos verdad o reto, es divertido y emocionante, así ambos tambien nos conoceremos_.

- **InuYasha **- Llamó la joven al chico de ojos ámbares que tenía fija su mirada en la fogata, estaba serio.

InuYasha no respondía parecía estar en otro mundo muy lejano al planeta Tierra. Nunca vió tan distraído a una persona, pero el parecía estar pensando en algo serio, ella no debía intervenir. De repente sintió como él se levantó del suelo y se sentó al lado de ella, la miró con esa mirada llena de ternura, que ella sintió como sus mejillas tomaban un color rojizo.

- **Kagome, ¿me permitirías conocerte más a fondo? **- Inquirió InuYasha tomando una frágil mano de Kagome entre las suyas.

- **Claro, pero para hacerlo más emocionante juguemos verdad o reto **- Explicó Kagome mientras pone su mano libre sobre las de InuYasha.

- **mmmm... de acuerdo, comienzo, elijo verdad **- Cedió InuYasha separándose de la manos de Kagome, para ponerse en frente de ella.

- **¿Cuántas novias has tenido?, elijo reto **- Preguntó la chica de cabello azabache un tanto sonrojada por la pregunta.

- **5 novias, contando a Kikyo y tu reto será darme un beso **- Confesó el chico esa pregunta fue una daga para él y ese reto kagome se sonrojó a lo maximo.

Kagome se acercó a InuYasha lentamente, InuYasha creía que iba a ser un beso apasionado por el roce de labios tan seductor que le dió pero solo fue un piquito, eso lo dejó perplejo.

- **¿Reto o verdad? **- Preguntó Kagome con una sonrisa inocente mirando a un InuYasha serio.

- **Verdad **- Respondió el chico saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- **¿Cuál es tu mayor secreto?, elijo verdad **- Preguntó ella esperando que él le tuviera confianza para desircelo.

- ** Pues mi mayor secreto es que nunca he hecho el amor, ¿qué es para ti, un novio?, elijo reto **- Confesó el ojidorado con sus mejillas altamente coloradas, cosa que hizo a kagome sonreír

- **Para mi un novio es una persona masculina jaja que siempre está apoyándote, dándote su cariño, su amistad, su confianza, demostrándote a cada minuto cuanto te ama, si te alejas de esa persona siempre puedes saber que está a tu lado, es una persona como dicen por ahí, tu media naranja, tu reto será quemar el mapa que tienes en tus manos, elijo verdad jaja **- Dijo Kagome observando como InuYasha solo se levantaba, tomaba el mapa entre sus manos y lo hechaba a la fogata.

- **¿Deseas que yo... sea tu novio? **- Propuso el ojidorado de improviso haciendo que kagome se sorprendiera ante su proposición.

Era un juego, ella tenía que decir la verdad. La verdad era que ella estaba loca por ser la novia de InuYasha, pero ¿no era muy rápido?, aunque tenían casi dos meses de haberse conocido, es muy rápido, pero podía darle una oportunidad.

Sabía que era muy rápido, pero él tenía miedo de perderla. Realmente esa proposición se le ocurrió antes de iniciar el juego, por eso estaba tan distraído, necesitaba pensar como lo diría pero este juego se lo puso más fácil.

- **Yo.. a mi me encantaría que tu seas mi novio **- Respondió Kagome con una sonrisa apenada y sus mejillas de un color rojizo.

------------------------------

- **Oye Kikyo, ¿en qué piensas? **- Cuestionó el joven de cabellero castaño y ojos azules.

- **Pues en nada importante, solo admiro las estrellas, ¿y tú? **- Respondió la joven de ojos marrones observando las estrellas.

- **Oh pues yo pienso en tí **- Dijo el chico observando fijamente a Kikyo que miraba las estrellas.

Ella no podía olvidar a InuYasha, pero debía olvidarlo pues ahí no hay oportunidad de una relación nuevamente. Se giró para ver a Fuji, él siempre ha sido su amigo y hace unos meses él le dijo que ella le gustaba.

**Flash Back**

_Kikyo salía de la escuela ya había terminado su penúltimo año, de repente escuchó a Fuji llamándola se giró para verlo. Cuando llegó en frente de ella comenzó a respirar al parecer había corrido mucho._

- _**Kikyo... yo... te... quiero... decir... que... tú... **__- Decía el joven respirando agitadamente mientras miraba fijamente a Kikyo._

- _**¿Qué yo...? **__- Ayudaba a terminar la joven de ojos marrones fríos hacia su amigo que sólo calmaba su respiración._

- _**Que... tú... eres para mí... la mujer... de mi vida... y que quisiera que seas mi novia... ¿aceptas? **__- Propuso el ojiazul sacando una rosa roja y dándosela a Kikyo._

- _**Fuji esto es muy lindo pero yo... te veo solamente como un amigo, un hermano... yo nunca podría verte como un chico al cual puedo denominar novio... disculpame **__- Dijo Kikyo para luego salir corriendo hacia su casa no tenía cara para ver a Fuji._

**Fin del Flash Back**

- **Fuji... ¿tú tienes novia? **- Preguntó Kikyo mirando a esos ojos azules que tiene Fuji.

- **En realidad no, sigo en pie con la proposición que te hice, esa respuesta que me diste en la sabíduria... **- Pero Fuji fue interrumpido porque Kikyo le puso un dedo en sus labios.****

- **No hablemos de eso, ¿si? **-Dijo Kikyo para calmar un poco la tensión del ambiente, ya tendrían tiempo para ella darse una oportunidad con Fuji.

- **Como desees **- Respondió el chico tomando la mano de Kikyo entre sus manos.

- **Buenas noches, me voy a dormir **- Informó Kikyo caminando hasta su tienda de campamento.

- **De acuerdo que duermas bien **- Dijo Fuji observando con admiración el caminar de Kikyo.

------------------------------

Kagome estaba dormida, su día había tenido muchas emociones. Tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro, se sentía plenamente feliz. Había aceptado tener una relación con InuYasha, una relación que luchará porque funcione.

InuYasha estaba concentrado mirando la fogata... _Soy novio de Kagome, wow no me lo creo... en verdad, ¿cómo estará todo en mi casa?, ¿habrá llegado Belinda?, no se para que viene si... la última vez que hablamos terminamos enojados jeje, creo que me voy a dormir_.

Pensado esto se levantó, rió un poco por el color rosa de la tienda de su pequeña. Apagó la fogata, caminó hasta su tienda de acampar, se adentro en ella. Sin querer tropezó con una de sus cosas y cayó de estómago en su cada inflable.

- **Au... creo que con la caída más rápido me dormiré jaja **- Dijo InuYasha para luego dejarse llevar al mundo de los sueños en los brazos de morfeo. 

**Continuará!!**

KaoruRurouni24: Hooola!! Muchas gracias por leer el fanfic adios!  
kisa-Chan-sohma: Hooola!! Puede pasar mucho por ejemplo ya son novios adios!  
PaauLaa :D: Hooola!! Muchas gracias por leer el fic adios!  
setsuna17: Hooola!! Es que inu es tan lindo que osea, yo me desmayaria tambien jaja o///o adios!!  
Zury!!/nenufar: Hooola!! eso me gusta dejar intriga y te entiendo yo tambien quiero uno, pero no por el frio sino por lo lindo adios! 


	8. Dr Naraku Hoshida

**Capitulo VIII. Dr. Naraku Hoshida**

Extrañaba su casa, su vida, por primera vez extrañaba ser mala, es increible lo que un chico puede cambiar en tu vida. Toda su vida parece un cuento de hadas, pues todo comienza con la vida normal de ella, aparece el principe azul para rescatarla. Es el tercer dia que tienen en el bosque, tres días de pura magia.

- **Oye Kagome... ¿estas? **- Llama InuYasha tratando de sacar de sus pensamientos a la chica de cabello azabache.

- **¿Dijiste algo? **- Pregunta Kagome mirando a InuYasha con una expresión de duda.

- **No, nada... ¿en qué pensabas? **- Inquirió el ojidorado observando como la chica se pone un abrigo por arriba de su blusa.

- **Pues jaja en nada **- Mintió la chica reteniendo una pequeña risa porque extrañaba ser mala.

- **Dime en que pensabas **- Pidió en súplica el ojidorado acercándose a la chica.

- **Pues en que... bueno jajajajaajaja ahi lo siento, es que es tan gracioso en lo que pensaba jajajajaja **- Dice entre risas Kagome observando como InuYasha solo sonríe.

- **Pero no importa, dime **- Dijo el chico mirando como ella se ríe, respira hondo y lo mira.

- **Extraño mi casa, mi vida, ser mala y pues lo otro no te lo voy a decir, esta en el código de chicas **- Respondió ella mirando como InuYasha se ríe.

- **¿Código de chicas? jajajaja ¿Qué es eso? jaja **- Pregunta InuYasha observando como Kagome se muerde el labio inferior, una señal de que no tiene la menor idea.

- **Pues... pues... es... el icódigo de chicas! **- Sentencia Kagome observando como InuYasha para de reir y la mira con su mirada dorada.

- **Obvio, que es el código de chicas pero... ¿qué es el código de chicas? **- Pregunta Inuyasha mirando como Kagome solo trata de pensar en algo que pueda responderle.

- **Pues... es... un... libro que... nos explica a las chicas... sobre... las reglas... que rigen... nuestros sentimientos.. ehm... actitudes... relaciones... situaciones y... otras circunstancias... que pueden... ocurrir en nuestras vidas... de... adolescencia **- Explicó Kagome mordiendose el labio inferior con nervios, pues ella no tenia la mas minima idea de lo que era.

- **Deberias de ser escritora, osea tienes una imaginación increible **- Sugiere InuYasha con su sonrisa de triunfante mirando como ella solo quita su mirada chocolate de él.

- **Pues no es imaginario, es la realidad hay un código de chicas es que... **- Vió la mirada penetrante de InuYasha, muy bien el queria que ella se rindiera pues no, no lo haria pues porque ella le ganara - **En verdad si hay un código de chicas, pero solo hay uno... solo la mujer más amada del mundo puede leerlo, se dice que cada vez que un hombre y una mujer se aman verdaderamente pues el hombre cuando le quiere pedir matrimonio le regala una sortija, simbolo de matrimonio, y el código de chicas **- Mintió Kagome utilizando la personalidad fuerte de la chica mala que actua ser.

- **Tu imaginación sobrepasa mis límites **- Sentenció el ojidorado viendo como ella se ríe.

InuYasha se acerca lentamente a Kagome.

Primero fue un piquito, luego el beso se convirtió en roces llenos de pasión hasta que estos roces se profundizaron en un beso donde solo tenía espacio para el amor de estos dos jóvenes.

------------------------------

Mientras en el Instituto Shikon, un hombre de larga cabellera negra y ojos rojos observaba con cautela cada movimiento de cada escuela.

El fue el director de esa escuela, pero por una alumna fue despedido, ahora ha vuelto con las ganas de vengar de esa chica. Iba a saciar ese deseo de hacer suya a esa chica que tanto odio y atracción le hace sentir, junto con su amiga, juntas pagarían por meterse con él.

Caminó hasta la sala del director, que sería de nuevo su oficina. Ya se imagina la cara de la chica cuando lo vea como director de nuevo, estaba en un viaje de campamento haría que volvieran antes de lo previsto, pues él ya quería verla.

------------------------------

Kagome estaba viendo una revista mientras InuYasha tenía los ojos cerrados pensando en su regazo, de pronto siente una punzada en su corazón que solo sentía con una persona, que prefiere no recordar.

- **Oye InuYasha, ¿tú crees en los presentimientos? **- Preguntó ella con un poco de miedo, no quería ni pensar que ese tipo había vuelto, eso era imposible.

- **Depende **- Respondió simplemente el ojidorado sin abrir los ojos.

- **¿Depende de que? **- Preguntó Kagome observando como Inuyasha solo se acomoda más en su regazo.

- **Pues... depende de la familia que vengas, por ejemplo Kikyo un día me dijo que tenía un presentimiento de algo malo sucedería y pues se cumplió, me fracturé una pierna, ella viene de una familia de sacerdotizas... ¿comprendes? **- Inquirió el ojidorado abriendo sus ojos para ver la reacción al mencionar más ella solo miró al cielo y suspiró.

- **Ok **- Respondió Kagome observando el sol, rezándo porque lo que ese mal presentimiento que siente sea falso, ella no tiene ya fuerzas para enfrentarse a él, si ese presentimiento es verdadero entonces debe ser mala nuevamente, pero esta vez al borde de la maldad total.

------------------------------

Sango estaba comiendo un ramel instántaneo cuando de pronto sintió una punzada de miedo en su corazón.

- **Miroku, ¿qué haces? **-Preguntó ella hacia el chico de cabello negro, que solo estaba acostado en la hierba viendo el sol.

- **Nada, solamente observo **- Respondió el ojiazul sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

- **Tengo miedo **- Confesó Sango sientiendose indefensa ante la imponente figura del ojiazul.

- **¿De qué? **- Inquirió Miroku fijando su vista en la castaña.

- **En verdad no lo se, solo siento un temor inmenso **- Dijo la chica mirando hacia la hierba del bosque.

- **Tranquila **- Calmó el ojiazul abrazando protectoramente a la chica que solo se aferró más al abrazo.

Se sentía bien al lado de ese chico pervertido, además del cuerpo de ese chico emanaba un calor gratificante para ella. Se sentía plena pero todavía el presentimiento no desaparecía, no sabía que significaba lo único que tenía por seguro era que algo malo, muy malo iba a pasar.

Nunca habían mantenido una conversacion sin rechazos, nunca ella había confiado en él. Le gustaba tener una relación así con ella, se sentía diferente. Esperaba tenerla entre sus brazos por mucho tiempo, no tenía ganas de separarse.

------------------------------

Estaba sentando con su amigo en el patio de la escuela. De repente ve a un hombre conocido pararse en su frente, un hombre que nunca podría olvidar.

- **Hola, Souta Higurashi **- Saluda el hombre con esa voz tan tenebrosa que tiene.

- **Hola, Dir. Naraku Hoshida **- Devuelve el saludo con una mirada nerviosa en verdad ese tipo sabía intimidarlo.

- **Solo pasaba a saludarle e informarle que mañana en la su hermana estará asistiendo nuevamente a la escuela, el proyecto ha sido minimizado a tres días **- Informa el hombre dejando al chico y a su amigo con la boca abierta.

- **A ver si entendi... i¿Ese tipo dijo que mi hermana viene mañana?! **- Pregunta Souta a su amigo quien solo asiente, sin quitar la mirada del camino que tomó el nuevo director - **Voy a llamarla **- Dice tomando su celular para marcar al teléfono de su hermana.

- **Amigo, te recomiendo no hacerlo tu hermana es muy fuerte, cuando lo vea lo más que puede hacer es inventar algo para que lo despidan de nuevo **- Dijo su amigo quitándole de las manos el celular para luego seguir mirando el camino que tomó el director nuevo.

- **Cierto **- Afirmó Souta mirando nuevamente hacia el camino que tomó el peor enemigo de su hermana.

------------------------------

Era de tarde, estaban aburridos habían hablado de todo un poco, en realidad ya estaban cansados de hablar. De repente se escucha un ruido a lo lejos, los dos se levantan rápidamente esperando llegar el ruido.

A lo lejos se ven dos sombras, Kagome se abrazo rápidamente a InuYasha, quien solo corresponde a su abrazo. Una de las es una chica de cabello castaño que Kagome reconoce al instante, la otra figura es Miroku quien InuYasha solo se alivia. Pero detrás de ellos se ve otra figura al parecer un maestro de la secundaria.

- **Estudiantes Higurashi y Taisho, el proyecto ha termino el Dr. Hoshida ha decidido rebajarlo a tres días así que mañana estarán en la escuela nuevamente **- Informó el maestro quitándo las tiendas de campamento de los chicos.

- **¿Dr. Naraku Hoshida? **- Preguntó con miedo la azabache, no quería una afirmación a esa respuesta.

- **Si, señorita Higurashi... ¿lo conoce? **- Inquirió el maestro observando como ella solo asiente. 

**Continuará!!**

KaoruRurouni24: Hooola!! Muchas gracias por leer el fanfic y si pero ha llega el malo de la pelicula y pues arruinó la excursion uu adios!  
kisa-Chan-sohma: Hooola!! pues si lo quise hacer original jaja gracias por leer el fanfic adios!  
PaauLaa :D: Hooola!! Muchas gracias por leer el fic Pues todavia no es un hombre, es un nene todavia adios!  
setsuna17: Hooola!! Gracias por leer el fanfic creo que Inu no se esperaba ser novio de Kagome en el bosque, asi que esperemos a que planee algo romantico jeje adios!!  
Zury!!/nenufar: Hooola!! pues si son novios sobre Belinda es la mejor amiga de Inu y pues te enteraras mas de ella en el capi 9 que tratara de ella adios!  
**iyvker****: Hooola!!! Pasan muchas cosas, bueno grax por leer el fanfic adios!  
**


	9. LLuvia de Recuerdos

**Capitulo IX. LLuvia de Recuerdos**

Habia llegado a su casa hace unos horas aunque deseaba ver de nuevo a InuYasha, no deseaba que llegara el próximo día pues ahora más que nunca odia a Naraku Hoshida, le arruinó su bello tiempo con InuYasha.

Comenzó a llover lentamente en la ciudad de Tokio, Kagome miró la ventana con nostalgia le traía tantos recuerdos del campamento.

**Flash Back**

_La noche siguiente luego de la proposición, se veían los dos juntos abrazados hablando de ellos._

- _**InuYasha... ¿A ti te gusta el bosque? **__- Pregunta la azabache afirmando su cabeza en el bien formado pecho de InuYasha quien la tenía rodeada con sus fuertes brazos._

- _**Pues... más o menos, pero contigo me encanta **__- Dice el ojidorado girando un poco a Kagome, para darle un piquito en sus labios rosas._

- _**¿Cómo fue que tú y yo nos enamoramos?... osea tú me odiabas y yo te detestaba **__- Explica la chica de mirada chocolate expresiva mirando fijamente a InuYasha._

- _**Pues yo tampoco sé la explicación lógica de nuestros sentimientos, pero sólo sé que te amo con todas mis fuerzas y mira que sólo tenemos dos meses conociéndonos jaja **__- Justifica el chico de mirada ámbar atrayendo más hacia su cuerpo a SU chica._

- _**Yo también te amo, InuYasha **__- Dice Kagome, sabiendo que Te amo son palabras importantes._

Kagome se colocó frente a frente a InuYasha, se acercó a él hasta unir sus labios en un beso apasionado. Kagome e InuYasha cayeron sobre la hierba del bosque, InuYasha debajo de Kagome, ambos besándose... InuYasha mantenía sus manos firmes en la cintura de Kagome, Kagome mantenía aprisionado a InuYasha con sus brazos por el cuello de este.

Las posiciones cambiaron Kagome quedó debajo de InuYasha, InuYasha fleccionó su rodilla para así no lastimar con su peso a SU pequeña. Ambos no se estaban dando cuenta en la posición en que se encontraban... Las manos de Kagome pasaron a acariciar el sedoso pelo de InuYasha, mientras InuYasha con sus manos recorría el cuerpo de Kagome por arriba de la ropa.

La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre nuestros jóvenes haciendo que estos se separaran inmediatamente, y comenzaran a reír a carcajadas por lo oportuna que podía ser a veces la lluvia.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de color rojizo por ese recuerdo, pero no podía negar que le hubiera encantado terminar con aquel ritual de amor, pero también le agradecía a la lluvia pues todavía no era tiempo para eso, solo tenía tres días de novia de InuYasha y ya su cuerpo le pedía que se entregara, que cosas hacía el amor.

- **Te amo InuYasha **- Suspiró la chica acostándose en su cama, mirando el techo.

------------------------------

Estaba frente al espejo, desnudo pero con una toalla en su cintura. Se veía mejor que nunca, al parecer el amor hacía que te vieras mejor... La extrañaba muchísimo, eso no se podía negar. Pasaron momentos muy románticos allá en el bosque.

**Flash Back**

_Al otro día de la proposición se puede ver a un pequeño campamento, donde estaban dos jóvenes dormidos._

Abre sus orbes chocolates para ver la claridad de los rayos del sol en su tienda de campamento. Se levanta lentamente para luego sacar un espejo de mochila un espejo y peinarse.

Sale de su tienda para ver una fogata, la tienda de campamento de InuYasha cerrada, dándole a entender que él sigue dormido... _Sería bueno darle una sorpresa o levantarlo con un piquito, será mejor que prepare mi ramel instántaneo y luego lo despierte con un beso jaja__._

Prende la fogata, y prepara cuidadosamente su ramel instántaneo, cuando estubo listo, se levantó del lugar de la fogata... Comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda de campamento de InuYasha, al abrirla se encontró con un Inuyasha todo despeinado y dormido, sonrió ampliamente parecía totalmente desconocido, osea el InuYasha que ella conocía siempre estaba arreglado y perfumado.

Se acercó para hincarse a su lado, verlo más de cerca, le acarició suavemente su mejilla derecha.

Lo besó dándole caricias con sus labios a los labios de InuYasha, InuYasha se despertó al sentir como era besado se acordó que era SU pequeña, le correspondió a su beso. La tomó por la cintura y la acostó a su lado, todavían seguían concentrados en ese beso. InuYasha probaba por 5ta vez el sabor de la boca de Kagome, Kagome nuevamente sintió esa pasión que le recorría el cuerpo.

El aire comenzó a faltarles así que Kagome se separó con piquitos de los labios de InuYasha.

- _**Buenos días **__- Saludó Kagome mirando fijamente al dueño de sus sueños._

- _**Buen día hmmm... huele a Ramel **__- Contestó el ojidorado sentándose para luego ayudar a Kagome a sentarse._

- _**Ah si, preparé un Ramel instántaneo **__- Dijo la chica levántandose para luego estirarle una mano al ojidorado para ayudarle a levántarse._

- _**No puedes conmigo, pequeña **__- Informó el ojidorado tomando la mano de Kagome y jalándola hacia él, ella cayó entre sus piernas levemente sonrojadas._

La besó nuevamente. Luego ambos se fueron afuera para desayunar.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Si, son muy lindos recuerdos, vió a su ventana. La lluvia caía sobre la ciudad de Tokio, idemonios!... ahora no podrá prácticar con Miroku y sus amigos Baloncesto, bueno sería para otro día.

------------------------------

Estaba sentada frente a su computadora, aburrida... Eran las 10:00 P.M

No quería admitirlo pero extrañaba la presencia de ese pervertido de Miroku, en verdad en esos tres días juntos, la flechó de amor. Es cierto estaba enamorada de Miroku Kikumaru, nada se podía hacer. Tenía su pelo agarrado en dos colas, su pijama rosa. La lluvia caía sobre su ventana, no sabía porque estaba nostalgica con el campamento.

**Flash Back**

_Sango estaba comiendo un ramel instántaneo cuando de pronto sintió una punzada de miedo en su corazón._

_- __**Miroku, ¿qué haces? **__-Preguntó ella hacia el chico de cabello negro, que solo estaba acostado en la hierba viendo el sol._

- _**Nada, solamente observo **__- Respondió el ojiazul sin apartar la mirada del cielo._

- _**Tengo miedo **__- Confesó Sango sientiendose indefensa ante la imponente figura del ojiazul._

- _**¿De qué? **__- Inquirió Miroku fijando su vista en la castaña._

- _**En verdad no lo se, solo siento un temor inmenso **__- Dijo la chica mirando hacia la hierba del bosque._

- _**Tranquila **__- Calmó el ojiazul abrazando protectoramente a la chica que solo se aferró más al abrazo._

Se sentía bien al lado de ese chico pervertido, además del cuerpo de ese chico emanaba un calor gratificante para ella. Se sentía plena pero todavía el presentimiento no desaparecía, no sabía que significaba lo único que tenía por seguro era que algo malo, muy malo iba a pasar.

Nunca habían mantenido una conversacion sin rechazos, nunca ella había confiado en él. Le gustaba tener una relación así con ella, se sentía diferente. Esperaba tenerla entre sus brazos por mucho tiempo, no tenía ganas de separarse.

- _**Miroku... eres muy diferente a lo que pensaba de tí **__- Confesó la castaña separándose un poco del abrazo para fijar su mirada en la mirada azul del chico._

- _**Con una oportunidad, todo el mundo es diferente a lo que crees **__- Dijo Miroku sonriendo dulcemente para ella, sin ningún tipo de perversidad._

- _**Pareces Monje **__- Comentó Sango con una pequeña risita._

- _**Eso también me dice mi amigo, en realidad crecí con un monje, quizás sea por eso **__- Respondió el ojiazul con una expresión de confusión._

- _**Entonces si creciste con un monje... ¿por qué eres mujeriego? **__- Inquirió con confusión la chica._

- _**Creeme Sango, es parte de la genética **__- Expresó con sencillez el chico._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Quisiera tener una cita con él, quisiera ser más que amiga algún día para él. Pasaron momentos lindos, aunque solo como amigos.

------------------------------

Estaba viendo como sus sirvientas arreglaban su cama para dormirse, en realidad no tenía sueño... Pero si no dormía, no vería a InuYasha, ese era su deseo más... ¿deseado?, si era eso.

Se acostó, su habitación estaba a oscuras.

- **InuYasha **- Dijo para luego dejarse llevar al mundo de los sueños por Morfeo.

Luego de haberse dormido, alguien empezó a tocar su ventana. Se despertó tallándose los ojos, para luego ver en la ventana una sombra. Se asustó e intentó gritar pero antes de eso, logró identificar de quien era esa sombra.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la ventana. Tenía puesta una pijama azul, de pantalón corto y blusa. Abrió la ventana, y rápidamente recibió un apasionado beso, el cual respondió sin objección.

- **Buenas noches, pequeña... Lamento irrumpir tu sueño, pero necesito que me expliques algo antes de mañana, si no... no dormiré **- Dijo el ojidorado entrando con la chica en brazos.

- **¿Qué cosa? **- Preguntó la azabache cuando el chico la dejo en la cama, y se sentó a su lado, parecía ser algo importante.

- **Es sobre algo que me dijo Kikyo, que me dejado un tanto preocupado, y solo tú, tu hermano y Sango lo saben, pero tengo más confianza para preguntarte a ti **- Explicó InuYasha mirando el suelo de la habitación de su pequeña.

- **Oh y... ¿qué te dijo? **- Inquirió la chica ya sabiendo de que trataba o ya tenía una sospecha de que podia ser.

- **Me dijo... **- Inició a contar el chico entrelezando su mano con la de SU chica.

**Flash Back**

_Su celular sonó, miró la pantalla. Era Kikyo._

- _**Hola, Soy InuYasha **__- Dijo InuYasha esperando a que Kikyo hablara, tenía hambre._

- _**Hola InuYasha, soy Kikyo... te quería preguntar... ¿cómo te fue en el campamento? **__- _

- _**Excelente, ¿Y a ti? **__- Inquirió el ojidorado colocándose una camiseta roja que le deja ver su bien formado pecho._

- _**Bien, supongo **__-_

- _**Lo lamento Kikyo, yo no quería arruinarte tu paseo con nuestro rompimiento... **__- El ojidorado fue interrumpido por Kikyo._

- _**No InuYasha, no es por eso... digamos que ya lo superé pero... cuando todo iba mejorando pues el director Naraku nuevamente lo arruinó **__-_

- _**¿Nuevamente? **__- Preguntó InuYasha al terminar de colocarse unos Jeans azul claro._

- _**¿Kagome no te contó? **__-_

- _**No, pero quisiera que me lo digas **__- Ordenó InuYasha colocándose unos tennis rojos._

- _**Bueno pues hace ya como un año, Kagome y el Director Naraku tuvieron un enfrentamiento en el cual, Kagome ganó que despidieran al director, nadie sabe la razón de ese enfrentamiento, solo Sango Takeshi, Souta Higurashi y Kagome Higurashi pero se dice que el director intentó violar a una de ellas, exactamente no se sabe quien **__-__****_

_-__** Gracias, oye tengo que cortar... tengo que ir a cenar ya me están llamando iadios! ite quiero! **__- Se despidió InuYasha para luego colgar, mirarse en el espejo con furia de solo pensar que Kagome pudo ser aquella victima.  
_  
**Fin del Flash Back**

- **Y cené, inmediatamente vine a verte... necesitaba la historia completa **- Terminó de contar el ojidorado mirando como la chica tenía los ojos puestos en la ventana.

- **Te recomiendo no enterarte de nada, porque con eso basta para no traerte problemas, son cosas que solo te meterían en muchos problemas, situaciones y consecuencias terribles **- Sugirió la chica levántandose de la cama para tomar de su mesita de noche una foto de ella y un chico.

- **Kagome, por favor siento que esa historia tiene que ver mucho más de lo que todos piensan contigo **- Dice el ojidorado abrazando por la cintura a Kagome, quien solo empieza a sollozar en sus brazos.

- **InuYasha no quiero que te suceda nada malo, por eso te quiero mantener lejos de esta historia que nos rodea, a Souta, Sango y a mí **- Confesó la chica de mirada chocolatada expresiva con miedo.

- **Kagome yo quiero ser tu confidente, tu amigo, tu mejor amigos aparte de ser tu novio **- Dijo InuYasha abrazando a Kagome con fuerza, no soportaría que sea a ella la que le suceda algo malo por protegerlo a él.

- **Esta bien te contaré, Pero tomalo con calma, porque lo que sabrás en este momento es una situación increible para unos jovenes como nosotros, si yo no fuera protagonista de ella te juro que no la creería **- Dijo la chica con un suspiro sin mirar a los ojos del chico, le dolía lo que iba a decirle porque no quería que le sucediera lo mismo que a Houjo.

- **Ok **- Dijo el chico llevando abrazando a la chica para darle fuerzas.

- **En ese tiempo tenía mi primer novio, Houjo... Mi mejor amiga, Sango y mi hermano Souta. Se podría decir que teníamos una vida perfecta, pero luego llegó Naraku... **- Dijo con melancolía, para luego suspirar - **...Naraku era el nuevo director de la escuela, pero loq ue nadie sabía aparte de nosotros era que él se había fijado en mí, no como estudiante sino como mujer... **- Confesó Kagome mirando como InuYasha apretaba su puño - **...Un día Naraku me llamó a su oficina, yo nunca le tuve miedo, pues nunca intentó lo que ese día quería hacer, entré a la oficina y lo ví sentado como siempre... **- Contaba la chica mirando a los ojos dorados de InuYasha.

**Flash Back**

_- __**Sientese Srta. Higurashi, le quiero proponer un trato **__- Informó el hombre de ojos rojos como la sangre misma._

- _**¿Un trato? **__- Inquirió con confusion la chica, en ningún momento había sabido de algún trato con él._

- _**La vida de su novio, a cambio, de tu cuerpo **__- Expresó sencillamente el hombre dejando sorprendida a la chica._

- _**i¿De qué está hablando?!, i¿Está diciendome que deje que usted me haga el sexo por la vida de Houjo?! **__- Gritó con preocupación, como ese hombre se atrevía a amenazarle de esa manera._

- _**Si **__- Respondió el hombre caminando hacia la chica que solo lo mira con miedo._

- _**No se acerque **__- Expresó ella antes de chocar su espalda contra la fría pared._

**Fin del Flash Back**

- **Comenzó a violarme por suerte antes de que me desnudara completamente llegaron Houjo, Sango y Souta, quienes lo separaron de mi, inmediatamente salí de ahí... Llegué a mi casa, lloré como nunca lo hize... Al otro día llegué con la policía y con un odio que me calcomía el alma, lo enfrenté e hice que lo despidieran, pero me juró venganza y la cumplió **- Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- **¿Qué sucedió con Houjo? **- Preguntó el ojidorado extrañado porque ella no es novia de ese chico, además porque el conoce a todos los del salón y ninguno se llama Houjo, será que...

- **Houjo murió hace un año, Naraku mandó a asesinarlo, como venganza hacia mí **- Respondió ella con amargura, él no merecía morir por ella.

- **Oh mi pequeña **- Consolaba InuYasha, luego de unos minutos se da cuenta de que Kagome se había dormido en sus brazos, la cargó y la puso en la cama.

Ahora si conoce a SU pequeña, sabía que él podía ser la próxima victima. No le importa dar la vida por esa chica que le ha robado el corazón, porque para él ella es su vida, ahora se debe ir su madre debe estar preocupada. Le da un beso y sale por la ventana, nuevamente.**  
**

**Continuará!!**

kisa-Chan-sohma: Hooola!! Pues mas o menos pero como todas sabemos Naraku arruina todo adios!  
PaauLaa :D: Hooola!! Muchas gracias por leer el fic pues si, eso mismo sucedio aparte de haber asesinado a Houjo TT adios!  
setsuna17: Hooola!! Gracias por leer el fanfic aqui les dejo el pasado de Kag, y unos momentos en el bosque adios!!


	10. Comienza la diversión

**Capitulo X. Comienza la diversión**

Estaba hace una hora en la escuela e InuYasha no llegaba.

Se sentía nuevamente mala, como siempre. Quería saber que pasaba que InuYasha no llegaba, ya estaba pasando la primera hora y él ni muestras de vida. El timbre sonó dando a entender que la hora terminó y tienen un receso. Salió al patio acompañada de Sango, que había vuelto a ser su amiga con el regreso de Naraku, a quien no había visto. Vió a InuYasha salir de la oficina del director, se asustó.

No había ido a la primera clase, en verdad quería conocer al director así que llegó tarde. Todos los estudiantes que lleguen después del horario requerido si son vistos, serán llevados a una audiencia con el director, eso decía la regla. En verdad ese tipo era repugnante le caía mal, porque era un hipocrita, se hacía pasar por el director educado y reto, cuando era un estúpido violador. Vió a Kagome, Sango y Miroku, se acercó a ellos.

Cuando estuvo cerca de ellos, Kagome lo abrazó. El estaba sorprendido, al igual que las demás personas. Nadie sabía que eran novios, es más pensaban que eran enemigos. El pues no sabía porque Kagome lo abrazaba, pero sintió como ella suspiraba, lo más seguro se preocupo y con este pensamiento, correspondió a su abrazo.

- **Hola chicos **- Saludó el chico con una sonrisa al ver como Kagome se separaba un poco de él, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- **InuYasha, ¿Por qué salías de la dirección?, ¿por qué no llegaste a la primera hora de clases?, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿por qué sonríes así?... **- Pero Kagome es interrumpida por un dedo en su boca de InuYasha.

- **Ssshhh por favor, nunca he sido bueno para las preguntas, pero salía de la dirección porque llegué fuera del horario, no llegué porque no quise, me siento superbien y sonrío porque... eres linda, ¿sabes? **- Dijo el ojidorado sonriendo para la chica que la miraba confundida, al igual que los chicos.

- **Oye Kagome, este chico que osea es tu enemigo... ¿qué es tuyo ahora? **- Preguntó una chica con un cabello rubio largo hasta las rodillas, ojos azules, tez blanca y con una buena figura, muy conocida para Kagome, Mary Tokigawa.

- **iOh Mary!, ¿Qué haces aqui?, es la escuela... ¿sabes...? **- Dijo Kagome un tanto nerviosa, que le dirá a su amiga le dirá loca porque habló tan mal de InuYasha con ella, y ahora son novios, osea NOVIOS.

- **Oh sobre eso, tranquila... tus padres me dieron este permiso para que vengas conmigo al Doc, tú sabes... pero no has respondido mi pregunta **- Informó la chica pasándole un permiso firmado por sus padre y el director para sacarla de la escuela a ese horario.

- **¿Sabes Mary...?, Me siento supermal, creo que me voy a desmayar veo todo dando vueltas **- Mintió ella queriendo que por una vez su amiga se tragara el cuento, aunque por su expresión sabía que no.

- **Hola InuYasha, ¿Sabes InuYasha...?, te voy a contar una anécdota de la semana pasada **- Dijo la chica de pelo rubio mientras se recargaba en el hombro del confundido ojidorado.

- **Ahy no **- Susurró Kagome con una mueca, lo que venía no era una situación fácil.

**Flash Back**

_Kagome la había llamado urgente, eso quiere decir que quiere contarle algo. Entró rápidamente en la mansión Higurashi, necesitaba terminar con eso rápido aunque imaginando a su amiga, eso lo veía imposible. Un drama y su amiga con problemas es lo mismo. Subió rápidamente las escaleras, entró a la habitación del lobo._

Pudo divisar a la azabache sentada en su cama viendo la ventana, con una cara de furia que esperaba ella no tener relación alguna con esa expresión. Se sentó en una silla, mientras esperaba el drama.

- _**Mary, tengo una rabia tan grande en mi ser, quiero matar a alguien **__- Confesó la azabache haciendo que se le herize la piel a la rubia, que solo se paro dispuesta a irse antes de que ella fuese la victima._

-_** Yo me voy **__- Anunció la chica caminando hacia la puerta, pero entonces su corazón de amiga la hizo regresarse a su lugar._

- _**Es que no entiendo, como él, el chico más arrogante, idiota, inecto, maleducado, irrespetuoso, egocéntrico, animal, perro, demonio, y muchas cosas más, puede herizarme la piel cada vez que se me acerca, me habla o me mira de esa manera tan... tan... tan penetrante **__- Explicó la azabache caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación, como un gato enjaulado._

- _**Mira amiga, tranquila el chico te gusta es la verdad **__- Dijo la rubia viendose en el espejo de su amiga, en verdad ella era hermosa._

- _**No, no me gusta InuYasha Taisho es tan inútil, además iJa! no tengo el mismo de la geniesillo, jamás **__- Aclaró Kagome, tirándose de espalda en su cama, su cerebro le dolía no podía entenderlo._

- _**Con que InuYasha Taisho, oye... ¿cómo es?**__ - Inquirió Mary sentándose al lado de su amiga, que tenía sus ojos cerrados._

- _**Cabello plateado, largo, ojos dorados como la miel y el sol puro, un cuerpo de atleta o mejor dicho de ensueños, en fin es el chico que encontramos con la geniesillo Kikyo, el día en el Mall **__- Describió la chica abriendos sus ojos chocolates, ese chico no salía de sus pensamientos, nunca le había sucedido eso._

- _**Oh el chico del día, en verdad es guapo, no se porque no admites que te gusta, yo le arrancaría esos labios tan seductores **__- Dijo la rubia imaginandose a ese chico y ella besándose._

- _**iLo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, es un idiota patán que solo cree que todo gira alrededor de él, cree que yo estoy muerta por él, además él es tan masculino, diferente y atrayente, huy como lo odio! **__- Confesó en un ataque de rabia de la chica._

Su amiga no entendía sus sentimientos, ni ella los entendía cuando estaba atraída. Ella sabía que su amiga es una persona que dice lo contrario a lo que siente cuando se trata de sus "enemigos".

Estaba harta, no quería admitir la verdad pero la verdad era que InuYasha la tenía loca. Su amiga, como su amiga que es no se creía nada de lo que le decía pero es que una parte de ella piensa eso, pero la otra siente todo lo contrario, en fin su mente esta dividida en dos.

**Fin del Flash Back**

- **iDe acuerdo Mary!, yo e InuYasha somos novios **- Confesó la pelinegra al ver como su amiga iba a contarle otra anécdota.

- **Pensaba que no ibas a decirlo, sabes como odio relatar **- Dijo la rubia con emoción, una vez más había logrado lo que quería.

- **¿Saben...?, Soy bruto para las conversaciones de chicas, así que alguien ¿me puede explicar? **- Inquirió el ojidorado acercándose a un Miroku igual de confundido que él.

- **Lo que pasa es yo soy la mejor de amiga de Kagome, y pues cuando quiero que ella me diga algo que no me quiere decir pues la soborno haciendo cosas que ella no quiere, por ejemplo contarte las anécdotas sobre los insultos que te dijo no es lo mejor que se diga **- Explicó Mary viendose las uñas, en verdad necesitaba un manicure.

- **Digannos, ¿por qué Kagome tiene que ir al médico? **- Preguntó al castaña llamada Sango, al estar callada un buen rato.

- **Pues sobre eso chicos, es que Mary se va de viaje y bueno... ella quiere ir de shopping a la colección de Presange, hoy **- Respondió la pelinegra observando como la rubia asiente sonriente.

- **¿Presange? **- Cuestionó el chico de la coleta negra, no entendiendo nada.

- **Es una diseñadora famosa de ropa actual **- Dijo la pelinegra respondiendo a la pregunta del chico.

- **Cosas de chicas, Miroku **- Sentenció el chico de ojos dorados con una gotita estilo anime.

- **Si quieres ser feliz, nunca trates de entender a una mujer **- Dijo filosoficamente el pelinegro haciendo reir a todas las chicas.

- **Disculpen, señorita quisiera hablar con usted en mi oficina, sigame **- Ordenó el director quien acababa de llegar a la conversación, e hizo temblar a muchos.

_... LLego el momento, el momento de enfrentar a mi pasado, preparate Naraku esta vez vengo con todo... _Se sentía nerviosa, pero fuerte. Tenía miedo de que el intentara abusar de ella nuevamente, o que la amenazara con matar a unos de sus amigos o peor a InuYasha_... Acabaré con esto de una vez por todas, todo lo que ves a tu paso lo destruyes... _Pensó con odio la chica de cabellera negra, mientras entraba en aquella oficina que tan malos recuerdos le traía.

_... Te tengo frente a mi pequeña chiquilla insolente, sigues siendo hermosa o más hermosa, hace dos años no tenías ese cuerpo... _Se sentía satisfecho, de solo imaginarsela desnuda suspirando y gimiendo su nombre, pidiendole que la haga suya, eso sería gratificante_... Siempre obtengo lo que quiero, y tú Kagome Higurashi no serás la excepción_.

- **Dime Naraku, ¿Para qué me trajiste? digo... intentarás violarme nuevamente **- Dijo la chica con cierta fuerza que solo era utilizada contra los débiles, pero ahora era contra el mismo demonio.

-** Para Nada mi querida Kagome, solo quería saber quien sería mi próxima victima, osea tu nuevo novio... porque no creo que estes sola **- Dijo el hombre con cierta maldad en sus ojos y su voz que hizo perder fuerzas a Kagome.

- **Pues aceptalo, estoy sola **- Mintió la chica intentando proteger a InuYasha, de ese descabellado hombre de ojos rojos como la misma sangre.

- **Es más fácil entonces para mí, hacerte mía **- Confesó el hombre levántandose de su silla para acercarse a la chica que solo retrocedía.

- **Naraku sal de mi vida de una vez por todas, ahora que puedes salir ileso, porque si intentas hacerme algo, te juro que lo lamentarás **- Advirtió la chica abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la oficina del director.

- **Seras mía Kagome **- Susurró el hombre cerrando la puerta, para sí mismo.

------------------------------

Estaba preocupado SU pequeña, esta en la dirección y a él lo obligaron a entrar a clases_... iDemonios!, espero que ese tipo no se atreva a intentar algo con Kagome, porque juro que lo mato... _Pensó el ojidorado mientras rompía su lápiz para escribir. Vió la puerta abrirse, la rubia que andaba con Kagome le entregó un papel al profesor, al parecer el permiso de salida.

- **Señor Taisho, espero que se cure pronto puede salir **- Dijo el profesor dejando estupefacto a el ojidorado que solo asintió y siguió la corriente.

Kagome la había propuesto esto, de crear un permiso y una enfermedad para el chico. Eso si, las tiene que pagar para ser su último día en Tokyo no estaba nada mal. Se acercó al chico cuando estaban casi en la salida de la escuela, al parecer él no entendia nada todavía.

- **InuYasha, tranquilo Kagome nos esta esperando en el auto **- Informó la rubia calmando un poco al chico quien solo suspiró.

Al llegar pudo ver una chica recargada en un auto blanco moderno, se acercó a ella y era SU Kagome, ella le sonrió.

- **¿Qué te pasa?... estas pálido **- Dijo la pelinegra mientras se montaba en la parte de atrás del auto junto con InuYasha, y la rubia conducía.

- **Es que pensaba que estabas con el director, entonces al saber tu historia pensé que estarías mal no sonriente **- Dijo el ojidorado viendo a la chica con determinación.

- **InuYasha, Naraku es un enemigo del pasado, Naraku es mi pasado y... sé como se maneja en el ámbito de las venganzas, además ya lo tengo donde quería solo se necesita un poco de fortaleza, amor y confianza **- Respondió la chica sonriendo a todo su esplendor, sorprendiendo al ojidorado.

- **Me gustas cada vez más, ahora... ¿por qué me sacaron de clases? **- Preguntó el chico confundido.

- **Necesitamos a alguien que cargue nuestras bolsas de ropa original **- Dijo la rubia viendo por el retrovisor la cara de espanto de InuYasha.

- **¿Qué paso en la dirección? **- Pidió detalles el ojidorado quería saber que paso durante esa conversación.

- **Pues... **- La chica comenzó a relatar su historia.

**Flash Back**

_- __**Disculpen, señorita quisiera hablar con usted en mi oficina, sigame **__- Ordenó el director quien acababa de llegar a la conversación, e hizo temblar a muchos._

Se sentía nerviosa, pero fuerte. Tenía miedo de que el intentara abusar de ella nuevamente, o que la amenazara con matar a unos de sus amigos o peor a InuYasha, mientras entraba en aquella oficina que tan malos recuerdos le traía.

- _**Dime Naraku, ¿Para qué me trajiste? digo... intentarás violarme nuevamente **__- Dijo la chica con cierta fuerza que solo era utilizada contra los débiles, pero ahora era contra el mismo demonio. _

_-__** Para Nada mi querida Kagome, solo quería saber quien sería mi próxima victima, osea tu nuevo novio... porque no creo que estes sola **__- Dijo el hombre con cierta maldad en sus ojos y su voz que hizo perder fuerzas a Kagome._

- _**Pues aceptalo, estoy sola **__- Mintió la chica intentando proteger a InuYasha, de ese descabellado hombre de ojos rojos como la misma sangre._

- _**Es más fácil entonces para mí, hacerte mía **__- Confesó el hombre levántandose de su silla para acercarse a la chica que solo retrocedía._

- _**Naraku sal de mi vida de una vez por todas, ahora que puedes salir ileso, porque si intentas hacerme algo, te juro que lo lamentarás **__- Advirtió la chica abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la oficina del director.  
_  
**Fin del Flash Back**

- **Luego vi a Mary... **- Siguió la chica contando cada detalle.

**Flash Back**

_Salía de la oficina del director, se encontró con su rubia amiga. Ella tenía que hablar con InuYasha, necesitaba quitarle esa preocupación de encima, y Mary la ayudaría._

- _**Mary necesito tu ayuda **__- Dijo la pelinegra poniendo cara de perrito degollado._

- _**La que quieras, menos poner en riesgo mi hermosa cara **__- Dijo la chica rubia al recibir a su amiga._

- _**Necesito que... crees un permiso para InuYasha, necesito que vaya de compras con nosotras **__- Propuso con una sonrisa la chica de cabello negro, imaginándose la cara de estupefacción de su amiga._

- _**Claro, ya lo tengo hecho, estaba pensándolo osea necesitamos a alguien que cargue nuestras bolsas **__- Respondió la rubia caminando hacia el salón de su amiga, su escuela es pequeña delante de la suya._

- _**Gracias **__- Dijo la chica de pelo negro caminando hacia el auto._

**Fin del Flash Back**

- **Y aqui estoy **- Finalizó de contrar la chica de cabellera negra.

- **Entonces la guerra comenzó **- Aclaró el chico rodeando con su brazo la cintura de la chica.

- **No, la guerra terminó cuando logré que Naraku fuera despedido, ahora comienza la diversión **- Corrigió ella acurrandose en el hombro de InuYasha con una sonrisa, que InuYasha correspondió.

**Continuará!!**

kisa-Chan-sohma: Hooola!! A mi tampoco jaja pero asi es la vida u.u adios!  
PaauLaa :D: Hooola!! Muchas gracias por leer el fic Pues si, es penoso pero ahora la guerra sera un poco corta porque no quiero dramatizar mucho jajaj xDD pero va al final a traer consecuencias U.u adios!  
setsuna17: Hooola!! Gracias por leer el fanfic pues ellos pasaran lindos, mas lindos de los que han pasado estoy esperando que pase el tiempo, no siempre en una relacion todo los dias son lindos y romaticos jajaja adios!!  
kmira-chan: Hooola!! Gracias por leer el fanfic El primer un encuentro fatal y el quinto capitulo es el beso inolvidable jajajaja, en fin espero seguir contando con tu apoyo jajaja adios!!


	11. Te amo

**Capitulo XI. Te amo**

Riiing

Ese despertador, lo odia. Se levantó, bajó las escaleras de su casa para ver a su madre hablando con un muchacho, estaba con sueño no lo reconocía, ni le importaba.

- **Mis planes no eran verte en pijama **- Dijo aquel muchacho, pestañeó varias veces, era InuYasha.

- **¿Qué haces aqui? **- Inquirió la pelinegra escondiendo su cuerpo tras una pared.

- **Hoy es San Valentín e ibamos a pasar juntos el día, como dijiste ¡haciendo lo que queramos! **- Explicó el ojidorado terminando de tomar su té.

- **¿Me esperas un momento? **- Preguntó ella sonriendo para luego subir de nuevo las escaleras.

- **Un momento para ella, son 2 horas **- Dedujo la madre de Kagome sonriendole a InuYasha.

Ese día era para ellos, solo para ellos. Le demostraría a Kagome cuanto la ama, ella para él es lo más increíble que le ha sucedido en su corta vida, que no quería perderla y menos hacerla llorar. Bien, recolecto varias ideas de sus amigos, algunas la hará otras son muy... pervertidas y no las hará.

¡Se había olvidado de sus planes con InuYasha!

No había dormido muy bien anoche, así que tiene... excusa, debía darse rápido, muy rápido. Buscó en su closet un pantalón jean, una blusa rosado tipo embarazada de tirantes y unas balerinas blancas. Tenía la ropa lista, ahora el maquillaje se puso un rosado claro de sombra, se pasó un delineador negro y un brillo en los labios.

No estaba mal, pero tampoco estaba en su mejor imagen, pero se veía bien. Tomó su cartera blanca entró su móvil, Ipod, Mp5, dinero, cámara digital y maquillaje. Todavía le faltaba algo pero... ¿qué?

¿Dónde diablos estaba Kagome? había pasado 45 minutos y ella seguía allá arriba, parece que su madre tenía razón, un momento para ella son 2 horas. Oyó pasos y la vió ahí bajando las escaleras, estaba hermosa.

- **¿Se van en tu auto o el joven trajo uno? **- Inquirió la madre de Kagome saliendo de la cocina junto a una sirvienta.

- **Yo traje uno **- Respondió el ojidorado saliendo tras Kagome.

Se montaron en el Jeep que trajo InuYasha, era un Jeep Patriot blanco. Juntos iban en silencio, no había un te amo o un ¿cómo estás?... nada. ¿Cómo pasará ese san valentín?... no tiene idea.

¿Eran mudos o qué?. Detuvo el Jeep en un semáforo.

- **¿Cómo estás? **- Preguntó InuYasha ya harto de ese silencio.

- **Bien ¿Y tu? **- Dijo ella con un suspiro.

- **Excelente porque... **- Obtuvo la atención de la pelinegra, rápidamente la besó con pasión.

Estaba sorprendida, pero no enojada rápidamente le correspondió. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

- **... pasaré el día contigo **- Terminó el chico para luego arrancar nuevamente su camino.

- **Eres un meloso **- Dijo ella riendo un poco.

- **Sí, pero TU meloso **- Corrigió él sonriendo para luego tomar con su mano libre la de ella.

Llegaron a su destino, era un parque donde se veían muchas parejas, pero InuYasha se parqueó frente a un árbol donde había una parte solitaría, al parecer no era un parque sino un bosque.

Llegaron a un Gran árbol... UN GRAN ARBOL.

- **¿Qué te parece este lugar? **- Inquirió el chico girándose para mirar a la chica admirando ese gran árbol - **¿Muy grande? **- Preguntó.

- **Gigantesco pero... a pesar de eso es hermoso **- Dijo la chica fijando su mirada chocolatada en la dorada del chico... _¡Como me gustan esos ojos!_.

- **Mi familia ama este lugar **- Dijo InuYasha acariciando el árbol como si fuera algo... ¿sagrado?.

... _InuYasha me trajo a un lugar sagrado para su familia eso es una... ¿Indirecta? ¿acaso él me ve a mi como su esposa en un futuro?... es demasiado soñar_... Se sentó en la hierva con una leve sonrisa, respiró hondo sintiendo la mirada del ojidorado sobre ella... se sentía desfallecer.

Estaba admirando ese árbol que para su familia es tan especial, de pronto siente como la chica se sienta en la hierva ¿qué le pasaba?... Bien solo estaba como ¿resignada?. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado para luego abrazarla por la cintura sintiendo el olor de su perfume... a Jazmín.

- **¿Qué pasa? **- Preguntó a su oído.

- **Estoy pasando por una crisis de adolescencia, donde uno piensa algo que realmente es soñar demasiado **- Respondió la pelinegra.

- **Jajaja ¿Y se puede saber que es? O adivino esta en el código de chicas jajaja **- Preguntó.

- **No está en el código de chicas jaja pero... no te lo voy a contar **- Dijo haciendo un puchero la chica.

- **Te amo **- De repente el chico dijo.

- **Yo tambien **- Correspondió la chica girándose para besar al chico, lento pero apasionado.

_**Eres todo lo que pedía  
Lo q mi alma vacía  
Quería sentir**_

InuYasha fue poco a poco recibiendo el peso de Kagome encima de él, por lo que quedó acostado con ella encima mientras se besaban. El la tomó de la cintura mientras ella le acariciaba su torso, por encima de su camiseta.

_**Eres lo que tanto esperaba  
Lo que en sueños buscaba  
Y que en ti descubrí**_

Su cuerpo le pedía que se entregara a InuYasha, su corazón también pero su mente... le decía NO. Ella lo amaba y él daba toda prueba de amarla también pero... ¿Y si no es verdad?.

Su cuerpo nunca había sentido esas emociones, la amaba de eso estaba seguro pero... ¿estaban preparados?.

_**Tú has llegado a encender  
Cada parte de mi alma  
Cada espacio de mi ser**_

Se separaron ninguno de los dos tenía la total seguridad para entregarse en cuerpo. Kagome dudaba del amor entre ambos, si era verdadero y InuYasha dudaba de si era la hora.

_**Ya no tengo corazón  
Ni ojos para nadie  
Solo para ti**_

... _¿Qué le digo ahora?_... Pensó InuYasha frustrado, ese día no se podía arruinar por esa tontería.

... _Tan lindo que empezó y mira como terminó... al parecer Inu no quiere continuar con este día_... Pensó Kagome levántandose del pasto para mirar al árbol.

- **Eres genial **- Escuchó como la chica decía se giró y la vió ahí sonriéndole al árbol, como solía hacer su madre.

_**Eres el amor de mi vida  
El destino lo sabia  
Y hoy te puso ante mí**_

- **¿Yo soy genial? **- Preguntó.

- **Se lo decía al árbol** - Respondió con una sonrisa al haber logrado su plan, no arruinar ese día.

- **¿Quieres comer? **- Inquirió el chico.

_**Y cada vez que miro al pasado  
Es que entiendo que a tu lado  
Siempre pertenecí**_

- **¡Si! **- Chilló la azabache saltando.

Estaban comiendo comida rápida, InuYasha tenía todo preparado para un día de campo. Era perfecto ese día hicieron chistes, bromas, juegos pero sobre todo se dieron cuenta que tenían una química increíble... Eran el uno para el otro.

Kagome sacó de su cartera una cámara digital, juntos comenzaron a tirarse fotos mientras se burlaban de esas fotos en las que salían graciosos. Llegó la hora de hacer cuentos... llegó la hora de contar sus antiguas experiencias.

- **Bueno una vez estuve enamorado de mi mejor amiga Belinda pero, entonces, nunca le dije nada porque si le decía tenía miedo de que ella dijera " Hey InuYasha no podemos seguir siendo amigos "... entonces eso me hizo callar con el pasar de dos meses la olvidé, ella se fue a otro país con su familia y después de un año ha vuelto **- Contó el chico mientras comía papas fritas.

- **¡Oh! Bien ehm... ¿qué te digo? ¡Ah si! Esto que te contaré es grande, yo Kagome Higurashi he pecado, algo que Dios no me perdonara nunca **- Dijo la chica obteniendo la completa atención del ojidorado.

- **¿Qué hiciste? **- Inquirió.

- **Un día mi hermano llegó a mi casa con una cara que daba pena, estaba re triste, entonces yo como buena hermana me le acerqué y le pregunté que le pasaba el me dijo que le gustaba una niña pero que esa niña ya se habia besado y que el no quiere parecerle a ella un niño si llega el momento de besarse y el no saber, entonces el me pidió, mas bien, me rogó **- Calló en ese momento.

- **No me digas que tú... ¡¿besaste a tu hermano?! **- Gritó.

- **¡Nooo! Solo le hable a mi mamá sobre el problema y ella me dijo que le diera a mi hermano su primer beso, entonces yo como buena y obediente hija **- Siguió contando la chica.

- **Besaste a tu hermano **- Completó el chico ya completamente asustado de la novia que tenia.

- **¡Nooo! Lo puse a practicar con un muñeco jajaja tenías que verlo **- Terminó la chica viendo como el ojidorado se caía espalda hacia atrás en la hierva.

- **Espera... ¿Cuál es el pecado que Dios jamás te perdonará? **- Preguntó el chico levántandose de la hierva.

- **El haberlo puesto a hacer eso, y haberlo grabado, y presentarlo a media secundaria **- Respondió ella riendose de la cara de incredulo que puso el chico.

- **Bien ¿otro cuento? ehm... ¡Ah si! Yo cuando tenía 8 años tuve mi primera novia, era bonita se llamaba Hannah, tenía el pelo marrón y los ojos azules nos conocimos en un campamento pero cuando nos ibamos a besar porque terminaba el campamento, ese dia habia comido 6 hot dogs, entonces cuando estabamos por besarnos **- Dijo el chico recordando ese dia.

- **¡No me digas que...! **- Gritó Kagome.

- **Todo lo que tenía adentro salió en ese momento, ella gritó y nunca más la volví a ver jaja ahí terminó mi primer noviazgo **- Dijo el ojidorado viendo como Kagome solo reía como loca.

- **Yo, mi primer dia, en la secundaria era la chica nueva y la desconocida así que como me gusta burlarme llegué con un look emo, rockero y en fin una emo, todos me miraban raro porque un día hice un "ritual para llamar a los muertos" en el patio de la escuela jaja todo el mundo se asustó mientras yo reía, era genial **- Contó ella recordando la cara de todos.

- **Emo **- Murmuró el chico.

- **Miedoso **- Bromeó ella.

- **Tonta **- Dijo riendo.

Acercaron sus rostros para darse un beso, suave e interesante para ambos.

Llegaron a la casa de Miroku, al parecer había una fiesta.

- **No pensarás que yo... **- Quiso decir Kagome pero fue detenida por InuYasha que ya la había bajado del Jeep.

- **Vamos a una fiesta, señorita Emo **- Bromeó el ojidorado jalando a una Kagome un tanto ¿nerviosa?.

Entraron a la fiesta siendo recibidos con mucha algarabía, demasiada algarabía un tanto terrorífica para Kagome. Se adentraron un poco más hasta encontrarse con Miroku... ¿besando a sango?. Sango estaba apoyada en la pared con los brazos enredados en el cuello de Miroku, mientras Miroku estaba frente a ella besandola, la tenía agarrada de un poco más abajo de la cintura... esa era una imagen que no tenía ganas de ver pero... ella siendo sango, y Inuyasha siendo Miroku... _¡Ay que cosas pienso, debo dejar de juntarme con Miroku!_.

El ojidorado tosió haciendo que los chicos se separacen, mientras kagome solo miraba el suelo de la verguenza y no era por lo que vio, exactamente.

- **Chicos no los ví llegar **- Dijo inocente miroku.

- **Creeme si hubiera estado en tu misma posición no hubiera ni escuchado **- Confesó el ojidorado haciendo que Kagome se sonrojara mas.

- **Entonces... ¿pasamos a la sorpresa? **- Preguntó la castaña tratando de evitar la mirada de muchos, en especial de un pelinegro que la volvia loca.

- **Si **- Respondió.

- **InuYasha... ¿Qué hicieron tu y Kagome en el bosque, solitos eh? **- Preguntó con un deje de pervertido en la cara, Miroku mientras veía como Sango se llevaba a Kagome.

- **Nada pervertido, pero si compartimos **- Respondió el ojidorado caminando hacia donde estaba el DJ de la fiesta con Miroku detrás.

- **¡Buenas noches a todos! **- Dijo Miroku a traves del microfono atrayendo la atención de todos en la fiesta - **Hoy en esta fiesta celebramos el día de san valentín y con motivo a esto les tenemos a la pareja más extraña y por supuesto bella, claro despues de sango y yo **- Bromeó el chico haciendo reir a todos - **¡InuYasha y Kagome! **- Los dos chicos comenzaron acercarse a él - **Ellos nos cantarán una canción con motivo a este día así tomen a su pareja y bailen **- Terminó el pelinegro diciendole a los chicos que la cancion apareceria en la pantalla y que ellos ya saben el ritmo pues es una canción conocida.

El ritmo comenzó a inundar aquella casa mientras todos bailaban pegados a su pareja, el ambiente esta romántico e InuYasha empezó a cantar.

- **Si talvez pudieras comprender que nose, como expresarme bien si talvez pudiera hacerte ver que no hay otra mujer mejor que tu para mi **- Cantaba InuYasha mientras tomaba la mano de Kagome.

- **Si talvez me harias muy feliz, si talves me lo podrias decir, si talves , detalle a detalle, podrias conquistarme seria tuya **- Cantó Kagome sonriendole con ternura a InuYasha mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos.

- **Te quiero tanto, tanto,tanto, tanto, tanto, cada dia un poco mas te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, para mi no hay nadie igual, no lo hay te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto amor, que ya no puedo mas **- Cantaron con ganas aunque Inuyasha separó su mano de la de Kagome para tomarla por la cintura y rozar su nariz con la de la chica.  
- **Pues talves, el mundo aprendera con nuestro amor, lo bello que es amar **- Cantó InuYasha bailando con la chica mientras cantaba.****

- **Y talves lo vuelva a repetir pareja por pareja el mundo entero al fin **- Todos los observaban ya bailaban mientras los observaban.

- **Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, cada dia un poco mas te quiero tanto, tanto , tanto, tanto, tanto, amor que ya no puedo mas, que ya no puedo mas **- Terminaron la canción con una risita para luego besarse mientras ambos pensaban al mismo tiempo... _Te amaré siempre_.

Aplausos.

Gritos.

Risas.

Esa fiesta tenía todo después de esa canción, pero dos parejas en especial estaban más que enamoradas. Se podía ver a algunos chicos besándose, otros bailando algunos solo hablando.

Tenía que irse era tarde, lo sabía pero no quería alejarse de ese ojidorado ni un minuto, es que... es precioso. Le susurró que tenían que irse, su madre tenía que estar preocupada y además si duraban más seguro le perdería la confianza a InuYasha, eso no era bueno. El ojidorado asintió a su petición y ambos salieron de la fiesta, después de despedirse de todos.

Mientras iban de camino a la casa de Kagome, iban en silencio habían gastado todos los temas de que hablar.

- **No me había dado cuenta **- Comentó la chica obteniendo la atención del peliplateado.

- **¿De qué?** - Inquirió el chico estacionado el Jeep en la casa de Kagome, o mejor en la mansión.

- **Curioso **- Dijo riendo la chica para besarlo rápido y salir del Jeep, dejándolo con la duda.

Cuando iba de camino a su casa, solo tenía 5 minutos de haber salido de la casa de Kagome su móvil sonó. Era un mensaje de Kagome, lo abrió y sonrió.

_**Te amo InuYasha Taisho**_

Atentamente  
Kagome Higurashi

- **Yo también te amo, Kagome Higurashi **- Dijo al aire para seguir su camino a casa.


	12. Te soy sincero

**Capitulo XII. Te soy sincero**

Estaba acostada boca arriba viendo el techo, o mejor sus posters de artistas. Todavía no olvidaba la noche anterior, tanto así que por primera vez en su vida se levantó primero antes de que el despertador sonara, era increible. No tenía ganas de ir a la escuela pero... tenía de ver a InuYasha.

Su móvil sonó... ¡esperen ¿cuál es el problema de llamarla tan temprano?!.

- **Diga y cuelgue **- Dijo de mala gana la chica.

- **¿Cómo puedes ser novia del chico que era tu enemigo? **-

- **Bryan.. yo... **- Quisó decir que lo amaba con todo su corazón y un sin fin de cosas que Bryan no entendería.

- **¡Es que no lo entiendo! Ese chico según me han dicho fue novio de la Nerd, y ahora tuyo ¡Hello! Tu eres popular, la nerd es lo peor de la escuela ¿qué tiene de atractivo ese tipo? además todos dirán que tienes los mismos gustos de la nerd **-

- **Si, fue novio de Kikyo... Si, ahora es mi novio... Si, soy popular... No, Kikyo no es lo peor... Pues de atractivo lo tiene todo... Que las personas digan lo que quieran soy feliz, y me siento bien** - Respondió con tranquilidad la chica.

- **¿Enserio piensas seguir siendo novia de ese tipo? **-

- **Si ¿algún problema?** - Preguntó ella callando el despertador que ya por fin había sonado.

- **Nada más te digo algo... ¡Dejas de ser la más popular y eres un fraude! **-

- **Ok **- Dijo ella colgando - **¿Cómo será no ser popular? **- Se preguntó ella misma mirándose en el espejo.

Se duchó, cambió y se quedó mirándose al espejo, le dolía siempre había sido popular, siempre había sido criticada y admirada pero ahora... era de nuevo normal, de nuevo puede ser victima de burlas, de nuevo puede ser la nerd. ¡Bien tenia que tener la mente positiva!... _Lograré vencerte Bryan_.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Estaba de nuevo en la dirección, esta vez no porque quiso, sino porque su despertador no sonó, estaba esperando al "director" por lo menos no tendría que tomar clase de historia, al parecer el director no vendría así que se paró de la silla viendo como una chica, su novia, entraba escondiendose sabía que había llegado tarde. 

Salió tambien escondiendose, hasta llegar donde ella para abrazarla por la cintura cuando iba a entrar al salón, que por cierto estaba sin profesor.

-** Te amo **- Dijo el en el oído de la chica, para luego girarla. 

La chica lo separó y le miró intrigada.

- **¿Kikyo? **- Inquirió ¡Dios mio había confundido a Kagome con Kikyo, es que con la distancia son identicas!

- **¿Te confundiste cierto? **- Preguntó la chica.

- **¡Si, enserio lo siento! **- Dijo el ojidorado algo avergonzado. 

- **Uff... que bueno porque realmente no se que te diría porque ahora estoy enamorado de otro y que tu me dijeras eso no era lo mejor **- Explicó ella con un suspiro.

Lo que no sabían es que eran observados desde la otra esquina del pasillo, por una chica un tanto destrozada por la imagen que había visto, tomó su móvil y envió un mensaje a Bryan.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Su móvil sonó era un mensaje de Kagome, lo abrió y sonrió.

_**Estoy soltera  
Ya no soy la novia  
de InuYasha Taisho  
Es un idiota**_

Atentamente  
Kagome Higurashi

Se paró en el centro del salón cuando vió a la nerd y a InuYasha entrando juntos.

- **¡Escuchen Kagome Higurashi e Inuyasha Taisho ya no son novios! **- Gritó atrayendo la atención de todos, pero en especial de un ojidorado.

- **¡¿Por qué dices eso, idiota?! **- Preguntó el chico.

- **Porque yo lo digo, InuYasha **- Dice Kagome desde la puerta del salón con una mirada de odio hacia InuYasha y Kikyo.

- **Kagome... ¿Por qué ya no somos novios? **- Inquirió el ojidorado acercándose a la chica.

- **A ver... ¿será porque Kikyo y tu son amantes? o ¿porque Kikyo y tu se abrazaron como novios al fin? **- La mala Kagome había vuelto y todo por el confundirla con otra.

- **Kagome... no... es... **- Trató de decir el ojidorado pero ella lo calló con un risa.

- **¡Celebremos... Estoy soltera y todo porque un chico no tiene buen gusto osea ¿de mi a Kikyo?! **- Burló la pelinegra haciendo enojar al ojidorado, el tenía la culpa no Kikyo.

- **¡Haz silencio, todo lo malinterpretas! **- Gritó el ojidorado callando a la chica.

- **¡Intentalo! **- Gritó ella mirándolo fijamente, no se rendiría.

Sus amigos de nuevo se estaban peleando como los primeros días, ellos no podían permitir eso... Sango se acercó a InuYasha y Miroku se acercó a Kagome.

- **InuYasha debes calmarte, Kagome malinterpreto todo pero debes hacerla entender con calma **- Aconsejó en un susurró la castaña al ojidorado.

- **Lo se pero... es que esa personalidad de ella, cuando es mala, me saca de mis casillas **- Confesó el ojidorado sentándose de mala gana en su asiento.

- **Kagome debes calmarte, al parecer haz malinterpretado todo seguro se confundió o algo debes esperar a que te de una explicación InuYasha no es de esos que engaña **- Dijo el pelinegro viendo como la chica se sentaba de nuevo al lado de Bryan, no al lado de InuYasha como siempre.

- **Callate Miroku ese chico engaño a Kagome, no merece su perdón **- Se entrometió Bryan haciendo que Kagome dude de lo que dijo Miroku.

- **Bryan tu dices eso porque siempre te ha gustado Kagome **- Dijo el pelinegro haciendo que Kagome dudara de Bryan.

- **Si quieren hablar, hablen por ahi aqui no **- Sentenció la pelinegra cerrando los ojos ¿acaso algún día sera feliz?... _Quiero que todo sea un malentendido_.

Toda la mañana, InuYasha se la pasó mirando de reojo a Kagome... estaba llorando aunque nadie viera las lágrimas el lo sabía estaba llorando por dentro su mirada la delataba, y todo porque él se confundió era un... estúpido.

Se sentía fatal quería llorar pero no le iba a dar ese gusto a InuYasha, de que la viera sufrir todo lo bonito se acabó ella venía a entregarle un dije como promesa de que se amarían por siempre, y él la engaña era un... estúpido.

Debía tomar fuerzas y hablar con Kagome, ella debía saber que InuYasha no la engañaba ella no lo merecía pero él si, así que no dejaría que se valla necesitaba hablar con ella aunque se aguantara muchos insultos.

Riiing

El sonido de la salida ¡Al fin iria a su casa y lloraría!. Se levantó de la silla y rió de mentira con sus amigos populares, cuando todos se fueron se encaminó hacia la puerta ignorando la mirada de InuYasha y muchos.

Sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo, giró su rostro para encontrarse con el rostro decidido de Kikyo. Increible la nerd la tocó, eso era para recordar.

Kikyo se atrevió a detener a Kagome ¿Qué hará? ¡Dios! Necesitaba detener a Kikyo, ella se atrevía a empeorar la cosas Kikyo no es buena enfrentando a Kagome.

- **Kagome Higurashi debemos hablar **- Ordenó la chica haciendo que Kagome sonriera con ironia.

- **A ver... ¿Quieres que hablemos de matemática?** - Se burló Kagome, ahora si que odiaba a esta chica.

- **Quiero que hablemos de InuYasha **- Explicó ella sorprendiendo a todos los que quedaban en el salón sorprendidos por su actitud.

- **Kikyo sería bueno que... **- Dijo InuYasha acercándose pero ella lo interrumpió.

Kagome se sentó de nuevo en su silla dando un suspiro, señal de que empezara a hablar porque en verdad quería irse y, al parecer la nerd no la dejaría.

- **Yo llegué tarde entonces a escondidas entré a la escuela no quería ir a la dirección de repente cuando casi entro al salón alguien me tomó de la cintura y me dijo te amo, me giró y era InuYasha le pregunte que si se confundió y el me dijo que si que perdon **- Explicó su versión la pelinegra hiriendo muchisimo a Kagome cuando dijo que InuYasha le dijo te amo.

- **¿Ya? **- Se levantó Kagome.

- **Llegué tarde porque mi despertador no sonó, estaba en la dirección entonces ví a Kikyo pero a la distancia tu y ella son identicas asi que salí de la dirección con cuidado y seguí a Kikyo, creyendo que eras tu, cuando vi que ella estaba por entrar al salon la tomé de la cintura y le dije te amo **- Explicó el ojidorado rogando que Kagome le creyera.

-**¡Que bien! ¡Genial! **- Dijo ella para luego irse dejando a dos chicos tristes, uno porque una linda persona esta sufriendo y el otro porque no esta junto a la persona que ama.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Caminaba para su casa, estaba llorando no podía evitarlo quería creerles pero algo dentro de ella... no la dejaba era la duda... de solo pensar que fuera un cuento por parte de ellos... lo amaba como nunca ha amado a nadie.

Llegó a ese lugar, a ese bosque donde había compartido la noche anterior quería... retroceder el tiempo.

- **The time is too slow for those that expect ... too rapid for those that are afraid ... too long for those who suffer ... too shortly for those that celebrate ... but for those that love, the time is eternal **- Dijo tocando aquel enorme árbol que había conocido ayer.

¡Bien! Debía regresar a casa, fingir que sentía bien y mañana volver a fingir que es mala, pensó Kagome con tristeza.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Entró a su casa, caminó hasta su habitación y se tiró en la cama.

... _¿Cómo le hago entender a Kagome que en verdad eso fue lo que sucedió?_... Esa era la pregunta que tenía en la cabeza, no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Se cansó de pensar, y quedó dormido en los brazos de Morfeo. Después de un rato se despertó porque oyó unos gritos desde su balcón, miró hacia allá y vió a Kagome.

- **¡Por fin abres! Aunque te veías lindo durmiendo **- Dijo la chica entrando a la habitación de InuYasha.

- **Lo siento **- Se disculpó el chico invitándola a que se siente en su cama.

- **Vine a proponerte algo **- Comentó la chica mirándolo decidida.

- **Dime **- Ordenó el ojidorado.

- **Tu eres mi novio público ante todos, y si quieres puedes seguir viendote con Kikyo es que... osea no puedo permitir que tengas una relación con Kikyo luego de haberla tenido conmigo **- Explicó ella.

- **De acuerdo pero... no me quiero seguir viendo con Kikyo, porque nunca te he engañado yo siempre he sido sincera con todas las mujeres y tu no eres la excepción **- Inuyasha comenzó a contar una experiencia con Kikyo.

**Flash Back**

_- __**Dile a tu novio, que se comporte... está diciendo tonterias, con su permiso **__- Se despidió la chica dejando a una tonta llorando y a un chico que casi la hace perder sus fuerzas frente a él, por primera vez le agradece a Kikyo su presencia. _

_- __**¿Dime InuYasha tienes algo con Kagome? **__- Repitió nuevamente la chica acercandose al ojidorado que solo la mira atentamente. _

_- __**Kikyo creo que necesitamos tiempo, porque te voy a ser sincero... creo que me estoy enamorando de Kagome **__- Confesó InuYasha observando como la chica se cae de rodillas en el suelo, llorrando desconsoladamente. _

_- __**¿Qué tiene ella, que no tenga yo? **__- Pregunta la chica fijando sus ojos lagrimosos en los ojos dorados del chico que solo la miraban atentamente. _

_- __**No se, pero lo único que se es que... me siento bien con Kagome, cuando planteo una conversación sin insultos **__- Respondió sinceramente InuYasha, él no podía seguir mintiendole a Kikyo, ella no se lo merecía. _

_- __**Gracias por ser sincero conmigo, pocos hombres lo son **__- Agradece la chica levantandose, para luego besar en los labios del chico, era el último beso que recibía de InuYasha - __**Y también gracias por este beso, te quiero mucho, ¿Amigos? **__- Preguntó Kikyo mirando como InuYasha sonreía asintiendo con la cabeza y luego se fue detrás de Kagome._

**Fin del Flash Back**

- **Ese día le fuí sincera a ella, y este día te soy completamente sincero a ti **- Comentó él sonriendole a la pelinegra que tenía en frente.

- **Entonces... ¿lo que dijeron era verdad? **- Inquirió la chica algo confundida.

- **Claro que si **- Respondió.

Fue una confusión ¡InuYasha no la había engañado!

- **¡Bien! Porque me estaba asustando de que Kikyo se me enfrentara **- Dijo la chica abrazando al ojidorado.

- **Eso fue increible, todavia no se me olvida **- Dijo el chico sonriendo.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Esta triste solo esperaba que Fuji no se enterara, si se enteraba seguro no le creería aunque le dijera que estaba enamorada de él. Lo vió acercarse a ella con su sonrisa de siempre.

- **Kikyo ¿Qué querías decirme? **- Inquirió el chico de ojos azules.

- **Yo... te quiero pedir una oportunidad... para... s... ser tu novia** - Dijo ella tartamudeando dejando perplejo de un ojiazul.

- **¿No eres novia de Taisho? **- Preguntó el chico.

- **Como explique en el curso todo fue un error **- Respondió.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Estaban en la casa de Kagome, Kagome lo invitó a comer por no haberle creido y ahi estaba comiendo, la rica comida de la madre de Kagome, aunque eran ricos su mamá era la que cocinaba segun Kagome, le gustaba cocinar.

- **Te amo **- Dijo la chica a InuYasha.

- **Yo tambien te amo**- Respondió el ojidorado.

- **¡Y yo los amo a los dos! **- Gritó Souta haciendo reir a todos.


	13. Soy Perfecta Para Ti Part I

**Capitulo XIII. Soy Perfecta Para Ti Part. I**

La escuela había sufrido un "accidente de mal olor" obviamente, ella no tenía la culpa, solo un 80 de ella, casi nada. InuYasha la observaba con una sonrisa, por fin la habia convencido de que ella conociera a su familia por eso van camino al Rancho Taisho, el origen de su familia.

Entraron a una propiedad que al parecer tenia mucho tiempo construida pero seguia con su majestuosa imagen. Kagome miraba por la ventana de aquel Jeep, se asustó al ver caballos... Debía calmarse pero eso si... Ella ni loca se montaría en una cosa de esas.

Se detuvieron y ambos bajaron del Jeep al entrar en la Gran Mansión fueron recibidos por una jovencita de pelo castaño, ojos marrones y delgada, muy delgada.

- **Buen día **- Dijo InuYasha al recibir el saludo de la joven que los guió hasta un gran salón donde se podía admirar una gran arquitectura.

- **¿Qué pasa Kagome por qué no hablas? **- Inquirió InuYasha deteniendose para ver a una sorprendida pelinegra.

- **La casa para tener los años que aparenta tiene una majestuosa imagen todavia, pero sobre todo la arquitectura del siglo XV mezclada con el renacimiento es sorprendente... No había visto algo asi **- Confesó la pelinegra admirando cada detalle de esa casa.

- **Bien dicho Jovencita... Esta casa es sorprendente **- Dijo una voz que a ella le dio confianza, no sabía porque.

- **Padre te presento a Kagome Higurashi, mi novia **- Presentó InuYasha destacando las dos ultimas palabras.

- **Encantada **- Dijo ella.

El hombre era identico a InuYasha solo que sus ojos eran mas afilados y frios, tenía puesto unos jeans y un T-shirt rojo... ¿Qué en esa familia nadie era formal?.

- **Es bueno saber que esta vez escojiste a alguien que supiera admirar la belleza y el valor de esta casa **- Dijo con una sonrisa aquel hombre... pero... ¿InuYasha había llevado a alguien más?.

- **Jeje Oye padre ¿Y la familia? **- Inquirió cambiando de tema el ojidorado menor.

- **Bueno... ellos están en la caballeriza montando a caballo **- Dijo el hombre sentándose en una silla recibiendo un periodico, ahora parecía su padre.

- **Bueno vamos Kagome **- Dijo InuYasha tomandola de la mano para llevarla a su peor pesadilla.

- **¡No! Digo... digamos que no me gustan los caballos **- Aclaró ella con nervios ¿Cómo explicarle a InuYasha que ella le tenía algo de nervios a los caballos?

- **¿Le tiene miedo señorita? **- Preguntó el hombre mirandola de arriba a abajo.

- **Eh... Para nada **- Dijo ella con mucho valor aunque los nervios no se iban.

- **¡Oh vamos! **- Dijo InuYasha tomandola entre sus brazos y llevandola a la caballeriza mientras ella gritaba un montón de insultos.

Estaba camino a la caballeriza, el ultimo lugar donde puso un pie despues de lo de tormenta, pero... Debía soportarlo en fin lo hacía por amor ¡Lo que hacia el amor!. InuYasha se detuvo y la bajó inmediatamente fue corriendo a saludar a todas las personas ahi presente, esa debia ser su familia.

- **Kagome te presento a Yumi, mi hermana **- Dijo InuYasha señalando a una jovencita preciosa.

Ella tenía el cabello negro corto y los ojos dorados, una figura algo delgada seguro tenía unos 12 años. Estaba vestida con un pantalón corto Jean y una blusa de tirantes azul con unos tennis.

- **Izayoi, mi madre **- Siguó presentado InuYasha.

La mujer tenía una larga cabellera negra y ojos marrones, una figura muy bien formada seguro ya tenía edad pero no se le notaba. Estaba vestida con unos vaqueros y una camisa de mujer rosado claro junto con unos zapatos.

- **Sesshoumaru, mi hermano **- Siguió.

El hombre era identico a su padre solo que sus facciones eran algo mas jovenes, además se podria decir que más sexy pero frialdad para él era unica, segun lo que le decia InuYasha. Estaba vestido con unos jean y sin camisa ahi pudo admirar tremendo cuerpo, ese tipo lo tenía todo.

- **Rin, la esposa de mi hermano y Seth, mi sobrino **- Continuó InuYasha sonriendo.

Ella se parecía mucho a ella solo que parecía mas madura, además tenía un bebé en brazos que lo decia todo. Vió a esa pareja y de pronto se le ocurrió a ella e InuYasha con un hijo. La chica tenía un vestido verde con amarillo.

- **Familia les presento a Kagome, mi novia **- Terminó por decir el ojidorado pasando un brazo por la cintura de la chica de cabellera negra, que sonreía nerviosa.

- **¡Que bien otra integrante de la familia! **- Gritó la madre de InuYasha sonriendo.

... _¿Otra integrante de la familia? ¿Ellos me están tratando como si fuera su familia? Pero si recien me conocen_... Pensó Kagome algo confundida pero en el fondo feliz de que la trataran asi, asi tomaria confianza mas rapido.

- **¿Quieres montar a caballo Kagome? **- Preguntó la niña, la hermana de InuYasha.

- **Cl... claro **- Caminó hasta un caballo negro, de raza era increible no había visto uno asi desde Tormenta, la extrañaba.

Se montó sobre el caballo pero se dió cuenta de que InuYasha se montó en un marrón dispuesta a seguirla... _Si puedes alcanzame InuYasha_... Dió comienzo a su carrera lento. InuYasha la seguía a su lado orgulloso al parecer creía que ella no sabía.

Aumentó la velocidad a una que a InuYasha se le hizo dificil aprender a alcanzarla, vio un cubo de agua en medio del pasto.

- **¡Kagome muevete Kike no esta acostumbrado a saltar obstaculos! **- Gritó el ojidorado.

Todo caballo podía saltar obstaculo. El caballo saltó super alto tanto que la familia se sorprendió camino hacia la familia montada en el caballo, la familia se asustó pues ella venía a toda velocidad pero al estar cerca el caballo se detuvo. La familia Taisho, estaba... sorprendida.

- **¡Kagome eres genial! **- Gritó la madre de InuYasha.

- **¿Sabias montar a caballo y saltar obstaculos? **- Preguntó InuYasha aún algo sorprendido.

- **¿Crees que si no hubiera sabido me hubiera montado? **- Inquirió con sarcasmo la chica de ojos marrones.

Toda la familia rió. Luego de charlar un rato todos fueron a la casa.

- **Kagome y yo subiremos a la habitación creo que me gustaria tomar un baño y Kagome, bueno que se acomode y tome una ducha tambien, si quiere** - Aclaró el ojidorado caminando hacia la habitación junto con Kagome.

La familia se acercó a sesshoumaru buscando respuestas, en realidad querían saber todo lo que sus poderes pudieron sentir en Kagome.

- **Kagome todavía es virgen, InuYasha no la ha tocado **- Aclaró el haciendo que la familia se pusiera muy triste - **No mintió en ninguna de las respuestas a las preguntas que le haciamos **- Agregó el ojidorado del medio serio como siempre pero haciendo sonreír a la familia con esperanza - **Se sintió cómoda durante nuestra conversación con ella **- Terminó por decir el chico haciendo que todos rieran.

- **Yo decido que es la perfecta para InuYasha **- Dijo Izayoi mirando a todos.

- **Igual que nosotros **- Dijeron todos.

En la parte de arriba.

Kagome estaba en su habitación sentada en la cama mirando el techo, por un momento quiso que InuYasha y ella durmieran juntos. Se quitó la blusa morada lila que traia puesta quedando en sosten y pantalon. La habitación de InuYasha quedaba a un lado de la suya. Estaban tan cerca y tan lejos también.

Se quitó el pantalon negro de tela y escuchó una canción en la habitación de InuYasha "Te quiero - Nigga". Sonrió esa canción era muy linda además de que la tenía puesta el amor de su vida.

Tomó una toalla que le habían dejado en la cama y se entró en la ducha. Estaba ahi en el Rancho Taisho, en la ducha de una habitación que estaba a unos pasos de la de InuYasha y con deseo, un deseo que la asustaba. Sintió como alguien entró en la habitación, tomó la toalla y se acercó al entrar vió a la madre de InuYasha buscando entre su maleta algo pero... ¿qué?.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Estaba escuchando "Te quiero - Nigga", esa canción le recordaba a Kagome, le gusta recordarla aunque ella estuviera a unos metros de él. Estaba loco de amor por esa chica, ahora si que está seguro ha encontrado el amor verdadero, el amor de su vida... Es increible del odio al amor solo hay un paso... Y ese paso fue el más importante de su vida.

Se quitó el pantalón Jean negro junto con la camiseta verde claro. ¿Qué habrá sentido Sesshoumaru con Kagome? Porque él sintió sinceridad en sus palabras, confianza pero lo que más le preocupa es que le diga a la familia que él no ha tocado a Kagome, porque si no su familia seguro... hacen una de las suyas para hacer que él la toque al igual que ella.

Con ese pensamiento InuYasha entró a la ducha y se metió bajo el agua, para luego de unos minutos sentir como alguien, bien conocia ese aroma, Yumi estaba en su habitación cerca de su maleta, seguro ya saben lo de que no ha tocado a Kagome y van a hacer un hechizo.

- **¡Yumi inmediatamente ven aqui! **- Gritó desde la ducha viendo luego como su pequeña hermana entra al baño.

- **¿Qué pasa InuYasha? **- Preguntó ella inocente.

- **¿Quién está en la habitación de Kagome? **- Inquirió él sabiendo lo que planeaban.

- **Nuestra madre y aqui estoy yo **- Respondió ella con sinceridad.

- **Ok **- Dijo él para luego ver como ella sale de la habitación no sin antes tomar un boxer de él.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

En la sala se veía a la familia.

- **Yumi por fin llegaste ¿qué pasó? **- Preguntó su madre.

- **Es que InuYasha no se dejó engañar por el olor de la ducha, me ha atrapado **- Comentó con tristeza ella.

- **Tranquila, InuYasha no podrá hacer nada si no lo hizo Sesshoumaru **- Rieron todos ante el comentario de la madre.

- **¿Creen que es necesario que eso suceda entre ellos? Digo aún son jovenes **- Opinó Rin la esposa de sesshoumaru.

- **Pues sí no podemos permitir que algo los separe InuYasha debe reclamarla como suya **- Respondió el padre entrando en la sala.

- **Opino igual que mi padre **- Mencionó Sesshoumaru.

- **Comenzemos entonces **- Dijo la madre, Izayoi.

Sesshoumaru con su velocidad de Youkai entró a la habitación de InuYasha y dejó la prenda intima de Kagome en su cama. Al igual que lo hizo en la habitación de Kagome dejando la prenda intima de InuYasha.

Cuando Kagome salió del baño se encontró con la grata sorpresa de una prenda intima que olía perfectamente a InuYasha ¡Oh por Dios! ¿No podían matarla de una vez en vez de hacerla sufrir?

Al igual que InuYasha cuando se encontró con la prenda intima de Kagome. Su familia había comenzado y no se la pondrían fácil. Rápidamente bajó los escalones para encontrar a su familia charlar junto a Kagome, y él estaba en toalla.

... _¡Oh por Dios! ¿cuánto más he de sufrir?_... Pensó Kagome viendo tremendo niño en tremendo estilo, en toalla.

- **Kagome no sabias que estabas aqui **- Comentó el ojidorado.

- **Yo tampoco sabia que cenabas con esa... podriamos decir... toalla **- Confesó ella haciendo reir a todos.

- **Mi amor ¿qué te pasó para que bajes así? **- Inquirió su madre mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- **Digamos que... necesitaba aclarar algo pero... ya se me olvidó lo que quería decirles pero tiene que ver... con que no te metas con quien no le interesas **- Con esa indirecta hacia su familia se fue a su habitación.

... _No te metas con quien no le interesas ¿qué quiere decir eso?_... Se preguntó Kagome algo confundida. Estaba muy confundida anoche tuvo un sueño donde ella e InuYasha hacian eso bajo la luna y frente a un lago, hoy lo ve semidesnudo y ve una prenda intima de él ¿qué más puede suceder?.

- **Kagome ¿te gusta la lasagna? **- Inquirió la madre de InuYasha.

- **Ah... claro **- Respondió ella saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Toda la familia salió del salón dejando sola a Kagome, quien luego caminó hacia un balcón donde se podía admirar el campo y la luna llena de esa noche, era muy hermosa y pura.

- **¿Qué pasa? **- Preguntó InuYasha quien la tomaba de la cintura y ponía su cabeza sobre su hombro.

- **Nada es solo que nunca había estado en un rancho, rodeado de naturaleza es increible lo que se puede admirar aqui **- Confesó la pelinegra sonriendo.

- **Si, es bastante increible **- Afirmó el ojidorado girándo a la pelinegra para darle un cálido y tierno beso en los labios a la chica.

- **Oye InuYasha **- Llamó ella por mitad del beso.

- **¿Qué? **- Se separó InuYasha para mirarla.

- **¿Alguna vez trajiste a alguien más a este rancho? **- Al fin lo preguntó, tenía esa duda desde hace rato.

- **Si **- Confesó con tristeza separándose de la pelinegra para mirar el paisaje.

- **Oh **- No quería presionarlo a que le dijera.

- **Ella se llamaba Ayame Hurashima, tenía su corto cabello rojizo y ojos verdes como el pasto, era hermosa... **- Tomó aire para seguir - **Ella no tenía educación, era una campesina no sabía lo que era de valor o lo que era antiguo, para ella todo era igual a mi familia no le gustó eso, los taisho nos gusta que las cosas que valen mucho sean reconocidas como tales **- Terminó por decir InuYasha mirando a Kagome.

- **Jaja Ayame es muy educada, con una buena percepción de lo más valioso, antiguo e histórico que puede haber en un lugar, es raro porque yo la conozco y ella a veces hasta me confunde porque comienza a decir que tan valioso puede ser un objeto en una subasta, además de sus tan buenos modales **- Explicó Kagome mirando a InuYasha algo confundida.

- **¿Conoces a Ayame? **- Preguntó incrédulo.

- **Claro, es la prometida de mi primo **- Respondió ella para ver como InuYasha le presta su móvil.

- **Llamala, dile que venga para este rancho con tu primo, por favor **- Pidió el ojidorado dejando algo confundida a Kagome.

- **Claro **- Aceptó.

**setsuna17**: Gracias x 100pre apoyarme me halagas!! en verdad he tenido mucha inspiracion pero.. poco tiempo jaja espero k respondas la encuesta k tengo mas abajo plizz  
**conejaº:** Gracias x tus deseos!! la inspiracion es algo elemental bueno k bueno te guste la historia y espero k respondas la encuesta k tengo mas abajo plizz  
**PaauLaa ! :D****:** Como dice la cancion "Soy buena x las buenas, y mala x las malas" jjaaja asi es kagome, los celos regresaron a la mala jajajaja plizz responde la encuesta de abajo

**Encuesta**

¿Te gustaría que InuYasha sea secuestrado por Naraku y Kagome lo rescate?

¿Te gustaría que Kagome sea secuestrada por Naraku e Inuyasha la rescate?

¿Te gustaría que el proximo capitulo contenga Lemon?


	14. Soy Perfecta Para Ti Part II

**  
Hola el capitulo LEMON horrible, pero LEMON espero que más o menos me comprendan, se poco de la practica del tema y mucho menos de bueno en fin hay LEMON, el proximo capitulo sera un capitulo un tanto intrigador y emocionante, pues sucedera el secuestro además de que veremos como esta la relacion de sango y Miroku que wow los tengo abandonas, bueno espero que les guste el capi es algo corto pero quiero ver si para hoy escribo tambien el de cantante de amor y no tengo mas ideas para este capitulo solo para el siguiente.**

Capitulo XIV. Soy Perfecta Para Ti Part. II

El sol siempre nos muestra otro día lleno de situaciones, hoy en el rancho Taisho, reciben el pasado junto con una joven que vivió un tiempo allí.

- **Bienvenida Ayame **- Dijo él ojidorado con una media sonrisa, mirando a la pelirroja que tenía en frente.

- **Gracias, pensé que nunca volvería a este rancho **- Confesó ella seria, ese lugar no le traía buenos recuerdos.

- **Lo sé, pero quisiera que dures unos días aqui para que intentemos olvidar lo que pasó y poder ser... amigos sin ningún muro de por medio **- Propusó el chico serio sabía bien que pedía demasiado.

- **El pasado no me pesa ni tampoco lo recuerdo, pero al volver aqui muchas cosas me recuerdan pero todo se olvida y más si no vale la pena además por lo que veo estamos unidos de familia tu con Kagome, yo con Kouga **- Aclaró ella mirando a la familia Taisho, algunos la miraban todavía mientras otros no mostraban emoción, como era el caso de Sesshoumaru y el Sr. Taisho.

- **Soy Kouga Higurashi, es un placer **- Se presentó un chico de buena forma, cabello negro, ojos azules y piel tostada.

- **El placer es todo mio, soy Inuyasha Taisho y ellos son mi familia que seguro con los días que durarán aqui los conocerás a cada uno **- Respondió el ojidorado mirando al prometido de Ayame, ella solo tiene 17 años ¿cómo va a casarse?

Todos entraron a la casa para hablar animadamente en la sala, mientras en la cocina había una chica desanimada, sonñolienta y aburrida.

- **¿Entonces te separaste del chico que querías por estar con el chico que te salvó la vida? **- Preguntó la pelinegra que hoy estrenaba un vestido rosa.

- **Pues si, imaginese usted yo amaba con todo mi corazón a Jhonny pero le debía mi vida a Carlos, no pod****ía fallarle así que dejé a Jhonny y me casé con Carlos, y ¿sabe qué...? amo a Carlos, porque Jhonny se ha puesto un loco con la cerveza y siempre anda borracho, mientras Carlos siempre me dice que ya está loco por tener hijos y que juntos seamos una familia ¿se imagina...? **- Explicaba la cocinera de la casa mientras Kagome la escuchaba recargada en la pared.

- **Si, y es terrible porque mira posiblemente Jhonny se puso adicto al alcohol porque tu lo dejaste y él te amaba con todo su corazón... **- Suspira mientras toma un mosdisco de la manzana que tiene en la mano - **Y Carlos al ver tantas veces como tu lo rechazabas entonces al ver que aceptaste casarte con él, te valora y piensa en un futuro contigo ya quisiera yo, mira mi caso mi novio me confesó que trajo en el pasado a alguien más y que fue muy importante para él, y por casualidades de la vida yo la conozco entonces me pidió que la llamara y le pidiera que viniera, es una situación horrible si fuera Jhonny estuviera hebria hace rato **- Contó ella sin aguantar más sin decirle a nadie lo que le pasaba.

- **Pues eso si, eso esta cañón yo siendo usted ni loca la llamo, usted es MUY buena gente **- Rió la cocinera.

- **Si, ese es mi defecto bueno nos vemos luego bye **- Caminó hasta la sala para encontrarse con los invitados y la familia.

- **¿Kagome ya los conoces? ellos... **- Iba a presentar la madre de InuYasha pero Kagome la interrumpio con una sonrisa forzada que todos se dieron cuenta menos Inuyasha.

- **Ayame Hurashima, la prometida de Kouga y Kouga Higurashi, mi primo hermano **- Saludó a cada uno para luego sentarse al lado de ambos, en el sillón mientras comía su manzana de mala gana.

- **Entonces Ayame entonces con gusto iremos a tu boda, te aseguro que iremos aunque tenga que halar orejas **- Dijo la madre de InuYasha haciendo reir a todos.

- **¿No son muy jovenes para casarse? **- Metió la pata InuYasha haciendo que Kagome mordiera la manzana con Odio para luego que su madre le diera un codazo - **¿Qué? **- Preguntó Inuyasha algo confundido, solo era una pregunta.

- **Pues no, Kouga y yo nos casaremos como este año salimos de la escuela pues cuando estemos en la universidad trabajeremos además Kouga tiene un apartamente de soltero, el cual utilizaremos para nosotros entonces cuando terminemos la universidad posiblemente tengamos hijos **- Rió ella al ver como InuYasha seguía igual de tonto.

- **Genial **- Se sorprendió InuYasha mirando a Kagome, esa podía ser una idea, pero la vió incomoda.

- **Un gusto verlos, nos vemos mañana tengo sueño **- Dijo Kagome parándose harta de escuchar.

- **¿Dormirás 18 horas? **- Pregunta que hizo que Kagome volviera a sentarse, era obvio que no pensó.

- **Kagome por cierto, ¿qué fue lo que pasó en tu escuela? **- Preguntó Kouga.

- **Pues parece que alguien no quería clases para estar junto a su novio/a entonces hizo un travesura de mal olor a la escuela, ahora mismo tienen que estar desinfectandola **- Contó ella.

- **Oh pero que mal **- Dijo Izayoi algo sorprendida.

- **Genial **- Exclamó Yumi feliz por como ocurren las cosas en esa escuela.

- **Ahora si, un gusto verlos le prometi a Tsuki ayudarla a preparar un plato que se hacer se cuidan **- Corrió Kagome hacia la cocina lo menos que quería era estar ahí.

Llegó a la cocina y se recargó en la pared de nuevo mirando a Tsuki, quien la miró con una sonrisa pues sabía que algo asi pasaría es inevitable.

- **Lo sé, soy un desastre pero eso me pasa por ser una mujer, si fuera seguro no lo notaria y resolveria todo a golpes, facil **-- Dijo ella exasperada.

- **Tsuki dejanos solos por favor **- Se oyó una voz detrás de ella, ahora si era un desastre.

- **Si, Joven **- La cocinera desapareció y ahora venía el huracán, ella no tenía fuerzas para verlo.

- **Soy un chico muy distraido, bastante mi familia me dijo lo que ellos pensaban que te pasaba cuando te fuiste ahí vine aqui para hablar, quiero aclarar todo **- Dijo él mirando como Kagome caminaba hacia el otro lado de la cocina mirandolo.

**Flash Back**

_Kagome salió corriendo de la sala mientras la familia solo esperaba que estuviera lejos para poder hablar con el chico distraido de la familia._

- _**Inuyasha ¿en verdad no te has dado cuenta de que a tu novia le pasa algo con respecto a esta situación? **__- Le preguntó su hermano algo sorprendido de lo idiota que podía ser._

- _**¿De qué hablas? yo la vi incomoda pero nada del otro mundo, ella todavia no toma confianza **__- La familía entera rió con lo distraido que podia resultar este chico._

- _**¿Cómo te sentirias si Houjo el ex de kagome fuera invitado a este lugar por ella? **__ - Preguntó Ayame sonriente._

Ahi lo entendio, lo que de veras y posiblemente estaba sintiendo Kagome en este momento, corrio hacia la cocina tambien.

**Fin del Flash Back**

- **Perdón, pense tanto en corregir el pasado que no me fije que estaba arriesgando mi presente lo siento, en el pasado mi familia maltrató a Ayame, al saber que tengo la segunda oportunidad de sanar estas heridas que tengo por no defender a Ayame, perdon enserio no quiero perderte **- Miró a Kagome quien solo miraba la ventana.

- **Oye no hay manzanas y la ultima me la comi, y no la pude aprovechar por tu culpa, así que no hay perdón hasta que haya manzanas **- Caminó hacia su habitación sonriente ahora si se sentía mejor ella era importante para él, más que Ayame.

Al llegar a su habitación se tiró en su cama sonriente, mientras pensaba en lo bonito que es el amor. Cuando ya se canso de tanto pensar se dejo llevar por los brazos de morfeo, estaba cansada demasiadas emociones por un dia ademas no habia dormido bien.

4 Horas despues.

- **Kagome vamos despierta por favor **- Decía InuYasha mientras movia a la chica que yacia acostada en su cama.

- **¿Qué quieres? **- Preguntó sonñolienta la pelinegra tallandose los ojos.

- **Toma **- Le pasó una funda llena de manzanas rojas, ahora si estaba feliz.

- **¡Bien! **- Se sienta en la cama a comer manzanas mientras InuYasha rie parecía una niña a quien le habian cumplido su capricho.

- **Te amo **- Dijo InuYasha sentándose a su lado mientras tomaba una manzana.

- **¿En serio? **- Inquirió la chica mirandolo dubitativa.

- **Más que nada en el mundo **- Besó a la pelinegra.

Kagome cayó de espaldas a la cama con InuYasha sobre ella ambos besandose tiernamente, el beso era salvaje pero a la vez tierno, era maravilloso Kagome no quería apartarse... _Ya basta de dudas, solo sé que lo amo y él me ama no hay nada que temer_... Kagome con poca destreza le comenzó a desabotonar la camisa a InuYasha, que cargaba ese dia.

InuYasha comenzó a besar con delicadeza el cuello de Kagome sacando ligeros suspiros de la pelinegra quien acariciaba su torso dejandose llevar por la pasión que lleva en la sangre en ese momento, con cuidado él comenzo a abrirle el cierre del vestido que tenía a un lado. Luego de abrirlo puso su mano en la cadera desnuda de la pelinegra haciendo sonreir a la pelinegra, que aunque virgen era atrevida.

La pelinegra acariciaba con sus manos su fornido pecho ya al descubierto, mientras le quitaba completamente el vestido dejandola en ropa interior para él. Ella se sonrojó furiosamente por como él la miraba.

- **Eres perfecta, te amo **- Sonrió el ojidorado mientras con su mano contorneaba el cuerpo de la joven.

El comenzó a besar su frente, su nariz, su boca, su cuello, hasta seguir bajando y llegar a los pies. La chica se estremecia con cada contacto de sus labios con su cuerpo. Ella sonrió y le quitó los pantalones dejandolo el boxers para ella, él aprovecho y le quitó el sostén para comenzar a succionar hasta ponerlos erectos para él.

Sus sexos se rozaron haciendo que ambos gimieran por este contacto, tan nuevo para ambos. InuYasha la puso a un lado y la besó tiernamente mientras ella le daba caricias en la espalda, que ella sabia que le encantaban. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, sus cuerpos estaban excitados, y ambos estaban desnudos.

Inuyasha se acomodó en sus piernas y la miró.

- **Kagome... **- Dijo InuYasha como pidiendo permiso lo que venía era algo fuerte.

Kagome le sonrió y el la besó. Se introdujo en ella lentamente rompiendo la barrera de la virginidad de Kagome, y haciendola suya. Kagome se aferró a su espalda le dolía pero poco a poco se convirtió en placer, las embestidas eran rápidas, fuertes y placenteras. Entre besos, caricias, palabras de amor y placer, estos jovenes pasaron la tarde.

Se dieron un beso lento, lleno de pasión en donde se demostraban todo el amor que ambos se tenían y cada dia se daban a demostrar. InuYasha se salió de ella y se recostó a un lado mientras Kagome se acomodaba sobre su pecho, cuando ambos tenían la respiración normal.

- **Te amo, Kagome **- Dijo él viendo como la chica comía de una manzana y le pasaba una a él.

- **Yo también y siempre **- Dijo ella besandolo.

La cena estaba servida y todos estaban en la mesa, en especial Inuyasha y Kagome que se veian diferentes ademas de demasiados pegaditos, Sesshoumaru busco Champane, esto habia que celebrarlo.

- **Brindo por la familia, y el futuro **- Dijo este viendo como todos sonreían y miraban complices a Kagome e InuYasha.

Todos estaban conversando, riendo y avergonzando a InuYasha con cosas de niños. Llegó la hora de dormir todos estaban en la sala, menos la pareja invitada y nuestra pareja favorita.

InuYasha y Kagome estaban en el pasillo camino a la habitación de Kagome. Ambos se pararon frente a la habitación, se besaron y entraron besandose en ella.

**Continuará!!**

setsuna17: Hola gracias el lemon no salio perfecto pero más o menos se acepta, es el primero que hago con el tiempo mejorare.  
**PaauLaa ! :D**: Hoola bueno tome en cuenta tus respuestas a la encuenta y traigo muchas sorpresas para el proximo capi espero que te guste el lemon, es el primero  
**iyvker**: Hoola bueno aki esta el lemon, espero que te guste se que lo querias despues del rescate pero tengo otra sorpresa para eso  
**coneja**: Wow me siento halagada con eso de que sigues mis pasos espero que te vaya bien bueno con el respecto no es lo mejor es mi primer lemon y me siento orgullosa de el aunk sea horrible  
**natalia**: Hola Tranki no lo dude, con tu commment me dije tengo que poner lemon demasiada espera, bueno no es lo mejor vuelvo a repetir espero que te guste el capi  
**Lubre**: Me encanto tu comment bueno mira te explicare por si no entendiste en el capi Ayame en el pasado era una campesina sin educacion, a Inuyasha le atraia por eso el la llevo a que su familia la conociera, su familia al ver el tipo de mujer y poca educacion que cargaba no la trataron con amabilidad e inuyasha se siente culpable asi que decide darse una buena oportunidad y curar ese remordimiento para poder vivir plenamente con kagome.  
**CarmenTaisho**: Algo como lo k kieres sucedera, pero con algunos detallitos arreglados bueno lee el comment de arriba para que veas lo k sucede con Ayame, ya es pasado no hay que preocuparse


	15. Terminó la pesadilla

**Capitulo XV. Terminó la pesadilla**

Tokio estaba recibiendo un precioso atardecer, que iluminaba las calles.****

Hacia ya una semana estaban de regreso a la ciudad, pero sobre todo estaban de regreso a su vida normal. Kagome estaba acostada leyendo una revista de modas... _Wow si que la moda ha cambiado solo unos meses, y ya todo cambia_... Hojeaba cada una de las páginas de la revista, al terminar la tiró a un lado junto con las otras cuatro que había comprado.

De repente sintió una punzada en el corazón... _¿Qué fue eso?_... No le hizo caso, seguro era cualquier cosa pero al pasar el tiempo más preocupada se sentía esa punzada se sentía cada vez más fuerte, se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la cocina de su casa. Tomó una de las manzanas que se había traido del rancho, eran tantas solo para ella que a cada rato estaba comiendo manzanas.

El timbre sonó. Abrió la puerta, en verdad no esperaba a nadie. Al chequear no vió a nadie, más cuando se giró para entrar a la casa sintió algo debajo de ella y vió un sobre; lo tomó.

_Querida Kagome:_

¿Dónde está Inuyasha? uuuuhhh... ¿No sabes? Pues yo si lo tengo aqui en mi casa, así que haremos un trato  
tú por él... ¿un intercambio eh? Pues si debes venir con la ropa más provocativa que tengas hoy en la noche  
a la playa de Tokio, te espero para que terminamos de lo que venimos hablando desde hace dos años.

Depende de ti la vida de este chico, llamado Inuyasha.

Adiós... Te deseo

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sonrojadas de la rabia, es que no comprendía como podía haber tanta maldad en este mundo, aunque si lo pensamos bien, Naraku es el demonio. Pasó una hora en la que solo lloraba, y se arrepentía mil veces de haber metido a InuYasha en esto. Caminó hasta su habitación de donde sacó un falda micro jean, una blusa que dejaba ver su estomago escotada de color rojo, unas botas negras largas de tacón alto y terminó maquillandose.

Tomó las llaves de su convertible, miró su casa... _Seguro será la ultima vez que la vea, te amo mamá, souta... padre_... Cerró la puerta antes de encaminarse hacia la playa en su convertible rosa, nunca habia pensado que Naraku ganaría... _Claro yo le di la victoria, InuYasha perdón_... En el camino ella recordaba momentos junto a InuYasha.

**Flash Back #1******

_Se encontraba en el salón, esperando por InuYasha para burlarse de su estúpidez. Además le restregaría en la cara su plan, su tonta suposición sobre sus sentimientos, era un idiota. La puerta se abrió haciendo que los alumnos prestaran atención a quien llegó con una flor en la mano. _

_Se acercó a Kagome y se la dió. Kagome se sonrojó por su detalle, nadie había sido así con ella. Su plan estaba en marcha ya se lo había contado a Miroku, no podía quedar como una mentirosa. _

_Tomó la flor, aspiró su profundo olor al perfume de InuYasha, cuanto le gustaba. Necesitaba romper la flor, pero algo se lo impedía. Necesitaba ser mala, ser la peor, ganarse el odio de InuYasha. Ser detestada por todos, en especial por InuYasha. _

_- __**Hola Kagome... espero que te guste la flor, la escojí precisamente para tí, no es más hermosa que tú pero es tan necesaria como tú para mi vida **__- Comentó seductoramente el ojidorado dandole un beso en la mejilla a Kagome._

**  
Flash Back #2******

_- __**Tranquila, no te muevas **__- Tranquilizó InuYasha a Kagome quien solo cerraba sus ojos con miedo - __**He visto más grandes, esta es pequeña **__- Contó el ojidorado sonriendo levemente. _

_- __**iNo me importa si has visto más grandes, solo me interesa que la mates o la alejes de mí! **__- Gritó en suplica la chica abriendo los ojos al sentir como esa "boa" se enreda en su pie derecho - __**iiAaaahhh quitamela!! **__- Gritó con mucho terror y dejando salir unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos marrones, la cosa que ella más le temía eran los cosas que se arrastran. _

_- __**Tranquila **__- Volvió a tranquilizar InuYasha para acercarse y con una rama de las que tenía en el suelo, le quitó rápidamente la culebra a Kagome y la mató - __**Ya, la maté **__- Confirmó InuYasha al ver como la serpiente no se movía. _

_- __**Oh InuYasha, esa Boa me dió mucho miedo **__- Confesó ella escondiendo su rostro en el bien formado pecho de InuYasha, quien solo la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos por la cintura. _

_- __**No era una Boa, era una culebra del bosque **__- Corrigió el ojidorado pegando más el cuerpo de Kagome al suyo, la quería tanto. _

_- __**InuYasha perdón **__- Se disculpó la chica separándose un poco del abrazo para mirarlo a esos ojos dorados - __**Perdón por todo lo que hice en el Mall, por la vez que te presentaron en el curso, por los insultos, perdón por burlarme de ti y romper esa hermosa flor que me regalaste, enserio me gustó mucho pero necesitaba ser mala, perdón por la bofetada que te dí **__- Recordó ella con lágrimas en sus ojos marrones. _

_- __**No tengo nada que disculparte, pero... ¿por qué necesitabas ser mala? **__- Preguntó el chico tomando a Kagome por los hombros para mirar como ella bajaba la vista. _

_- __**Cuando tenía 11 años fuí la burla de todos en la primaria por eso cuando entre a la secundaria decidí ya no ser la burla de todos sino yo burlarme de todo aquel que se burló de mí, sé que no es una razón válida pero en ese momento estaba illena de rabia, odio... pero sobre todo de rencor por todos los causantes de esas humillaciones!... **__- Pero la chica fue interrumpida por un abrazo protector de parte de InuYasha - __**No se porque estoy contandote todo esto **__- Susurró la chica apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de InuYasha. _

_- __**Yo si, me lo dices porque confias en mí **__- Respondió el ojidorado al oído de la azabache. _

_- __**Gracias por estar conmigo **__- Agradeció Kagome separándose del abrazo para ponerse al lado de InuYasha y tomarle de la mano._

**Flash Back #3******

_La noche siguiente luego de la proposición, se veían los dos juntos abrazados hablando de ellos. _

_- __**InuYasha... ¿A ti te gusta el bosque? **__- Pregunta la azabache afirmando su cabeza en el bien formado pecho de InuYasha quien la tenía rodeada con sus fuertes brazos. _

_- __**Pues... más o menos, pero contigo me encanta **__- Dice el ojidorado girando un poco a Kagome, para darle un piquito en sus labios rosas. _

_- __**¿Cómo fue que tú y yo nos enamoramos?... osea tú me odiabas y yo te detestaba **__- Explica la chica de mirada chocolate expresiva mirando fijamente a InuYasha. _

_- __**Pues yo tampoco sé la explicación lógica de nuestros sentimientos, pero sólo sé que te amo con todas mis fuerzas y mira que sólo tenemos dos meses conociéndonos jaja **__- Justifica el chico de mirada ámbar atrayendo más hacia su cuerpo a SU chica. _

_- __**Yo también te amo, InuYasha **__- Dice Kagome, sabiendo que Te amo son palabras importantes. _

_Kagome se colocó frente a frente a InuYasha, se acercó a él hasta unir sus labios en un beso apasionado. Kagome e InuYasha cayeron sobre la hierba del bosque, InuYasha debajo de Kagome, ambos besándose... InuYasha mantenía sus manos firmes en la cintura de Kagome, Kagome mantenía aprisionado a InuYasha con sus brazos por el cuello de este. _

_Las posiciones cambiaron Kagome quedó debajo de InuYasha, InuYasha fleccionó su rodilla para así no lastimar con su peso a SU pequeña. Ambos no se estaban dando cuenta en la posición en que se encontraban... Las manos de Kagome pasaron a acariciar el sedoso pelo de InuYasha, mientras InuYasha con sus manos recorría el cuerpo de Kagome por arriba de la ropa. _

_La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre nuestros jóvenes haciendo que estos se separaran inmediatamente, y comenzaran a reír a carcajadas por lo oportuna que podía ser a veces la lluvia._

**Flash Back #4******

_- __**Kagome yo quiero ser tu confidente, tu amigo, tu mejor amigos aparte de ser tu novio **__- Dijo InuYasha abrazando a Kagome con fuerza, no soportaría que sea a ella la que le suceda algo malo por protegerlo a él. _

_- __**Esta bien te contaré, Pero tomalo con calma, porque lo que sabrás en este momento es una situación increible para unos jovenes como nosotros, si yo no fuera protagonista de ella te juro que no la creería **__- Dijo la chica con un suspiro sin mirar a los ojos del chico, le dolía lo que iba a decirle porque no quería que le sucediera lo mismo que a Houjo. _

_- __**Ok **__- Dijo el chico llevando abrazando a la chica para darle fuerzas. _

_- __**En ese tiempo tenía mi primer novio, Houjo... Mi mejor amiga, Sango y mi hermano Souta. Se podría decir que teníamos una vida perfecta, pero luego llegó Naraku... **__- Dijo con melancolía, para luego suspirar - __**...Naraku era el nuevo director de la escuela, pero loq ue nadie sabía aparte de nosotros era que él se había fijado en mí, no como estudiante sino como mujer... **__- Confesó Kagome mirando como InuYasha apretaba su puño - __**...Un día Naraku me llamó a su oficina, yo nunca le tuve miedo, pues nunca intentó lo que ese día quería hacer, entré a la oficina y lo ví sentado como siempre... **__- Contaba la chica mirando a los ojos dorados de InuYasha._

**Flash Back #5**

_4 Horas despues. _

_- __**Kagome vamos despierta por favor **__- Decía InuYasha mientras movia a la chica que yacia acostada en su cama. _

_- __**¿Qué quieres? **__- Preguntó sonñolienta la pelinegra tallandose los ojos. _

_- __**Toma **__- Le pasó una funda llena de manzanas rojas, ahora si estaba feliz. _

_- __**¡Bien! **__- Se sienta en la cama a comer manzanas mientras InuYasha rie parecía una niña a quien le habian cumplido su capricho. _

_- __**Te amo **__- Dijo InuYasha sentándose a su lado mientras tomaba una manzana. _

_- __**¿En serio? **__- Inquirió la chica mirandolo dubitativa. _

_- __**Más que nada en el mundo **__- Besó a la pelinegra. _

_Kagome cayó de espaldas a la cama con InuYasha sobre ella ambos besandose tiernamente, el beso era salvaje pero a la vez tierno, era maravilloso Kagome no quería apartarse... Ya basta de dudas, solo sé que lo amo y él me ama no hay nada que temer... Kagome con poca destreza le comenzó a desabotonar la camisa a InuYasha, que cargaba ese dia. _

_InuYasha comenzó a besar con delicadeza el cuello de Kagome sacando ligeros suspiros de la pelinegra quien acariciaba su torso dejandose llevar por la pasión que lleva en la sangre en ese momento, con cuidado él comenzo a abrirle el cierre del vestido que tenía a un lado. Luego de abrirlo puso su mano en la cadera desnuda de la pelinegra haciendo sonreir a la pelinegra, que aunque virgen era atrevida. _

_La pelinegra acariciaba con sus manos su fornido pecho ya al descubierto, mientras le quitaba completamente el vestido dejandola en ropa interior para él. Ella se sonrojó furiosamente por como él la miraba. _

_- __**Eres perfecta, te amo **__- Sonrió el ojidorado mientras con su mano contorneaba el cuerpo de la joven. _

_El comenzó a besar su frente, su nariz, su boca, su cuello, hasta seguir bajando y llegar a los pies. La chica se estremecia con cada contacto de sus labios con su cuerpo. Ella sonrió y le quitó los pantalones dejandolo el boxers para ella, él aprovecho y le quitó el sostén para comenzar a succionar hasta ponerlos erectos para él. _

_Sus sexos se rozaron haciendo que ambos gimieran por este contacto, tan nuevo para ambos. InuYasha la puso a un lado y la besó tiernamente mientras ella le daba caricias en la espalda, que ella sabia que le encantaban. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, sus cuerpos estaban excitados, y ambos estaban desnudos._

_Inuyasha se acomodó en sus piernas y la miró. _

_- __**Kagome... **__- Dijo InuYasha como pidiendo permiso lo que venía era algo fuerte. _

_Kagome le sonrió y el la besó. Se introdujo en ella lentamente rompiendo la barrera de la virginidad de Kagome, y haciendola suya. Kagome se aferró a su espalda le dolía pero poco a poco se convirtió en placer, las embestidas eran rápidas, fuertes y placenteras. Entre besos, caricias, palabras de amor y placer, estos jovenes pasaron la tarde. _

_Se dieron un beso lento, lleno de pasión en donde se demostraban todo el amor que ambos se tenían y cada dia se daban a demostrar. InuYasha se salió de ella y se recostó a un lado mientras Kagome se acomodaba sobre su pecho, cuando ambos tenían la respiración normal. _

_- __**Te amo, Kagome **__- Dijo él viendo como la chica comía de una manzana y le pasaba una a él. _

_- __**Yo también y siempre **__- Dijo ella besandolo._

**Fin de los Flash Back**

Una lágrima surcó por su mejilla derecha, sabía lo que hacía y la verdad odiaba hacerlo, pero tenía una razón lo suficientemente válida para hacerlo, ella lo amaba, él la hizo feliz, ella le dió su primera vez al igual que él, ambos eran el uno para el otro pero Naraku tiene el poder en estos momentos, ella solo puede hacer lo que él le pida, sin objección.

Llegó a la playa no había nadie, solo dos parejas de enamorados... _Inuyasha_... Se quedó en el convertible hasta que vió que las parejas se fueron caminó hasta la playa, entonces sintió personas detrás de ella... _Llegó la hora_... Se giró con la cara más decidida de toda su vida.

- **Veo que cumples **- Dijo aquella voz tenebrosa perteneciente a la persona que más odia.

- **Ahora cumple tu, deja que InuYasha se vaya y yo... yo soy toda tuya **- No sabía como había dicho aquello pero escuchó un ruido extraño y miró hacia donde venía el ruido.

Inuyasha venía amarrado de las manos con la cabeza baja, no se veían sus ojos pero se escuchaba un gruñido, algo unico en Inuyasha. Kagome sonrió por lo menos estaba bien, valia la pena. Se acercó a Inuyasha, este al sentir su olor levantó la vista.

- **¿Por qué? **- Preguntó InuYasha al ver a Kagome sonreir.

- **Te amo InuYasha, perdón por meterte en esto me siento feliz al ver que esto que haré no será en vano, por favor dile a mi familia que la amo e Inuyasha no me olvides **- Respondió ella tratando de no llorar, seguro era la última vez que lo veía.

- **¡No lo hagas Kagome, vete dejame yo sobreviviré además algún día se cansará de mí y me dejará libre e iré contigo! **- Gritó InuYasha al ver como Kagome caminaba junto a Naraku hacia un auto.

Kagome lo ignoraba le dolía, pero así todo acabaría, así él sería feliz nada podría herirlo. Entró en el auto junto a Naraku estaba perdida, ya nadie podría rescatarla su cuento de hadas no terminó como los demás, claro ella nunca fue una princesa, solo fue una chica que vivió un lindo amor.

InuYasha podía ver como el auto tomaba camino hacia la casa de playa de la colina, donde lo tenían a él se puso de rodillas al suelo, estaba amarrado, solo, sin celular, sin auto, y Kagome secuestrada que posiblemente ese tipo abuse de ella, hoy.

Quince minutos después encuentra el carro de Kagome, un convertible rosa... _Solo Kagome, tranquila te rescataré_... Corrió rapido al auto y luego de un rato logró soltarse, vió que kagome había dejado la llave... _Bien hecho, Kagome_... Tomó la cartera que Kagome habia dejado en el suelo, con todo lo de ella, tomó el celular llamó a la policía, y por instinto a Miroku.

Mientras manejaba hacia la casa de ese tipo, para hacer algo mientras llegaba la policia, y Miroku, alguien tenia que llevarse a Kagome por cia caso el salía herido. Al llegar estacionó el auto un poco lejos de la casa, tenía que practicar sus dotes de espionaje. Se subió a un árbol, para luego saltar a la ventana. Ya estaba en la casa, ahora solo dependia de encontrar a Kagome y a ese maldito.

Al final del pasillo vió una puerta, al parecer la más grande... _Seguro es la habitación de Naraku_...Caminó hacia ella pero entonces cuando le faltaban unos pasos para llegar, unos vigilantes se pusieron en la habitación, al parecer no lo habían visto, vió a Naraku seguida de Kagome caminando hacia esa habitación.

Vió a InuYasha... _Genial, ahora lo matarán y abusarán de mi, vete Inuyasha_... Pensó Kagome haciendole una mirada de que se fuera a Inuyasha, pero este sonrió.

La puerta se cerró y los tipos se quedaron ahí solo le queda una opción, se acercó a los tipos le lanzó una patada en el estomago, al primero el otro vino lo atacó tomandolo del cuello, pero Inuyasha hizo un salto hacia atrás para luego darle una patada por la espalda, los dos tipos se levantaron de nuevo, sonrió... _Va a ser genial_... Oyó a la policía, y un auto seguro Miroku. Les dió un puño a cada uno en la cara, para luego pasar por detrás de ellos y darle un golpe en la nunca que los haría dormir.

Entró a la habitación y vió como Naraku, pensaba escaparse llevandose a Kagome, pero entonces lo vió.

- **Sabia que alguien habia entrado a mi casa, pero nunca pensé que fueras tú pequeño mocoso** - Dijo el hombre de ojos rojos que estaba en boxers mientras Kagome estaba sin la blusa... _Desgraciado, te mataré Naraku_.

- **Ja! Todavía no me conoces Naraku, nunca te he temido **- Soltó el ojidorado acercandose a Kagome, para que se pusiera la blusa.

_Salgan de la casa, los tenemos rodeados Naraku Hoshida no le queda otra opción_

- **¿Tu llamaste la policía? **- Preguntó el hombre viendo por la ventana.

- **Soy un hombre de la ley, solo me encargo de la escoria **- InuYasha se acercó a Naraku, lo suficiente para darle una patada.

- **Jajajaja Lo que eres es un desgraciado, que no respeta a tus mayores **- Dijo este al recibir un puñetazo del chico pero antes de recibir otro golpe sacó una navaja.

- **El respeto se gana, y tu no te lo has ganado **- Dijo InuYasha al alejarse, al ver a Naraku sacar la navaja.

- **¡Kagome! ¡Inuyasha! **- Entraron Miroku y Sango a la habitación para quedarse paralizados al ver lo que sucedía.

InuYasha se abalanzó sobre Naraku quería quitarle esa navaja, más sin embargo Naraku lo golpeó y recibió una herida en su brazo izquierdo, pero con toda la fuerza de voluntad le dió una patada a Naraku en el estomago, y luego con cuidado le dió otro golpe en la nuca para dejarlo dormir.

La policía al llegar a la habitación llevaron a Inuyasha, que se estaba desangrando a la ambulancia, junto con Naraku pero este fue a otra ambulancia, mientras sucedía eso Kagome seguía en la habitación junto con Sango.

- **¿Crees que aqui termine mi pesadilla, Sango? **- Inquirió ella viendo como su amiga le sonríe.

- **Claro, ahora puedes decir que tu cuento de hadas está completo al igual que el mio **- Dijo soñadora Sango haciendo reir a Kagome.

- **Hubo un momento en que pensé que no tenía un cuento, que solo había un lindo romance pero bueno... ¿Podrías ir a ver como está InuYasha? **- Preguntó ella queriendo quedarse sola en la habitación.

- **Ok, ahora vengo **- Kagome asintió viendo como ella se iba.

Kagome vió toda la habitación, buscó en el closet y encontró lo que buscaba.

- **La perla de Shikon **- Susurró viendo aquella hermosa perla que brillaba con intensidad en sus manos.

- **¿Qué es eso? **- Dijo una voz grave perteneciente a la persona más linda que había conocido.

- **Una perla Jaja **- Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio - **Muy especial para mi, y que Naraku hace tiempo me robó bueno no a mí, sino a Houjo se la regalé a él porque lo amaba, y ahora te la regalo a ti porque te amo más que a nada en el mundo **- Dijo ella dandole la perla en el brazo derecho ya que el izquierdo esta dolorido.

- **Genial ¿se puede vender? Jaja mentira **- Bromeó el ojidorado tomando con su mano derecha por la cintura a la pelinegra.

- **¿Estás bien? **- Preguntó ella preocupada.

- **No, estaré mejor cuando me des cariñitos **- Dijo él besándola tierno.

Salieron de aquella casa, se fueron con su convertible hacia la casa de Inuyasha, según él su padre se había quedado en el rancho unos días más así que tenían el apartamento para ambos. Mientras en otro carro, se veía una pareja.

- **Bueno terminó todo, ya nadie molestará y tenemos nuevo director **- Suspiró el pelinegro mirando hacia la carretera.

- **Pues si, ya esa historia que comenzó hace años terminó y Kagome puede ser feliz **- Dijo ella sonriendo.

- **Por cierto Sango, quiero hablar contigo algo importante ¿Qué te parece si vamos mañana a desayunar a algún restaurante? **- Propuso el pelinegro tomando la mano de la castaña.

- **Claro ¿podemos invitar a Kagome e Inuyasha? digo, ambos necesitan despejar su mente **- Dijo ella algo indecisa.

- **Ok, llamaré a Inuyasha ahorita... ahora debe estar muy ocupado **- Salió el pervertido de nuevo, era inevitable.

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a un departamento, al parecer habían cambios en esta pareja.

- **Llegamos a casa **- Gritó Sango.

- **¡Que bueno que llegaron! **- Gritaron dos niños.

- **¿Qué han hecho? **- Preguntó Miroku.

- **Jugar, ver TV **- Respondió la niña.

- **Bien Hecho, Rin y Souta **- Miroku caminó hasta la habitación que comparte con Sango.

- **¿Crees que fuera solo eso? **- Preguntó Sango.

- **Mis boxers no dicen lo mismo **- Dijo Miroku mirando todos sus boxers bajo su cama, al parecer alguien se los probaba.

- **Te dije que no era buena idea aceptar esto **- Le reclamó Sango.

- **Tus padres y mis padres se conocieron, tienen mucho en comun, quisieron durar un año de vacaciones por el mundo, asi que nos propusieron comprarnos un apartamento, pagarnos las cuenta, mantenermos de comida, a cambio de que cuidaramos tu a tu hermano, yo a mi hermana ¿alguna duda de ese buen trato? **- Recordó el pelinegro.

- **Ok, ya entendi **- Dijo la chica bajandose para sacar los boxers, haciendo que Miroku tuviera una buena vista de su trasero.

- **Oh sigue haciendo eso y astente a las consecuencias, aunque seran placenteras **- Dijo el pelinegro haciendo reir a la castaña.

**Continuará!!**

**setsuna17**: Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic estamos a dos capitulos del final, aqui estoy continuandolo es mi primer capitulo de accion bueno aqui todo es primero pues es mi primera historia jeje sigue leyendo y espero te review  
**PaauLaa ! :D:** Jajaja en el siguiente capitulo seguiremos con las sorpresas, sera un capitulo de humor loco totalmente, pues habran enfrentamientos graciosos.  
**cute-D:** Yo leyendolo luego de dos dias, no estuvo tan mal solo principiante Jajaja bueno espero que te guste este capitulo y la obseccion de la manzana, es porque estaba comiendo manzana cuando lo hice.  
**CarmenTaisho:** Gracias, la familia de inu es chevere, en el proximo conoceremos a la familia de kagome, junto con la taisho nuevamente.  
**:** Gracias, espero que sigas leyendo adios! 


	16. La Perfección Del Amor

**Capitulo XVI. La perfección del amor**

- **Este año como muchos otros hubieron diferencias, peleas, discusiones pero siempre hemos creido que en la diferencia esta el complemento además de que cada uno de nosotros recordaremos con amor, risas y hasta con... romance nuestro ultimo año en secundaria ¡Muchas gracias Instituto Shikon! **- El discurso de fin de año habia terminado junto con todos los sombreros de graduacion de los graduados.

Entre si se celebraron para luego caminar hacia la salida donde los esperaban sus familiares. Kagome se quitó aquel ridiculo traje... como le llamaba. Quedando con un hermoso vestido strapple hasta mas arriba de las rodillas blanco, con un hermoso cinturon rosado con un flor. Su cabello esta suelto pero con risos mas bien formados en las puntas y un cintillo rosa con blanco. Unas zapatillas de tacon alto blancas.

Inuyasha tenia un traje de vestir blanco con un t-shirt rosado y unos zapatos blancos. Miroku tenia un traje formal azul cielo con corbata y zapatos negros.

Sango cargaba un hermoso vestido vestido negro strapple con bolas blancas hasta las rodillas, con un gran lazo azul en el medio. Su cabello estaba suelto con las puntas risadas, para diferencia de todos los dias unos tacones alto de color azul.

- **¡Ayyyyyy! **- Se escuchó ese grito todos corrieron pero más rapido Inuyasha pues reconocio ese grito.

- **¿Qué..? ¡Kikyo! **- Todos estaban mudos de la sorpresa.

- **¡Ayyyy estas divina! **- Kagome la miraba con orgullo.

- **Gracias **- Fue lo unico que se escucho de ella.

Vesti un hermoso vestido rojo con diseños blancos con tirantes por el cuello y la espalda descubierta apretado en su cintura y busto; dejando admirar tan hermoso cuerpo que estuvo oculto bajo una nerd en toda la secundaria. Su vestido era por arriba de las rodillas.

- **La belleza del corazón se refleja por el fisico tambien, eres hermosa Kikyo **- Fuji tomó de la mano a su ahora novia.

- **Te la encargo, Fuji **- Dijo Kagome al ver que ambos caminaban hacia la salida de la escuela.

- **Hiciste un buen trabajo con Kikyo, está... bellisima **- Kagome le daba la espalda a Inuyasha, pero con este comentario solo se giro y siguio caminando mientras ignoraba a Inuyasha que trataba de hablarle, la gente comenzo a reir.

Ambos caminaban hasta salir del templo donde se habia celebrado la graduacion.

- **Kagome ¿estas enojada? **- Preguntó sabiendo que la chica se detendria.

- **¿Me ves enojada? **- Inuyasha asintió al ver su cara sonrojada de la rabia - **¡Perdon pero no estoy enojada! ¡Osea nada que ver! **- Inuyasha rió - **¡Ah! ¿Ahora te ries? Esto es para matarte** - El chico se acercó a ella para pegar su frente a la de ella haciendo que ella se sonroje aunque no de rabia, exactamente sino que todo el mundo estaba mirandolos.

- **No, claro que no estas enojada **- La chica solo lo seguia mirando - **Solo estas celosa, es normal **- La chica gritó tan fuerte que Inuyasha saltó del susto.

- **Inuyasha... eres un... ¡¡PERFECTO IDIOTA!! **- Una chica salió del publico, con melena rubia y un sombrero que tapaba su cara.

- **¿Seguro que quieren casarse? Son jovenes aún, no saben todavia lo que es el amor **- Con ese comentario ambos rieron.

- **Primero: Si, estamos seguros queremos casarnos, Segundo: Sabemos bien lo que es el amor y Tercero: Tu no sabes nada de nosotros dos **- Ahora fue Kagome la que rió muchisismo más.

- **Genial ¡Simplemente genial! ¿De cuando aca tu das explicaciones? **- Era su idea o Kagome estaba más celosa que nunca.

- **Tranquila salvajita, parece que hoy es uno de tus dias **- Kagome se apenó muchisimo.

- **¿Quién eres? **- La chica se quitó el sombrero mientras Inuyasha estaba confundido y Kagome riendo.

- **¡Mary! ¡My friend! **- Ambas daban saltitos de alegria.

Todo el mundo reia, esa pareja era graciosa eran... tan diferentes pero a la vez tan unidos.

Ahora se podia admirar a un Inuyasha sentado en el suelo suspirando cada tres segundos, una Kagome sonriente brincando de alegria. Miroku se le acercó al ojidorado y decirle algo para molestarlo.

- **Oye Inuyasha ya la nerd no es tan nerd si quieres puedes ser su novio **- Inuyasha suspiró, lo miró y analizó.

- **¡Sango, Miroku esta diciendo que Kikyo le parece más bonita que tu! **- Rió malvadamente mientras veia como su amigo era asesinado, literalmente, por su ahora prometida.

- **¡Era una broma amigo mio! **- Todos rieron, esos 4 chicos eran un caso en especial, Kagome e Inuyasha.

La tarde habia pasado dejando admirar una noche esplendida. Kagome estaba en su casa aburrida, si habia una fiesta, si mary habia regresado, si habia perdonado a Inuyasha y si estaba contenta... pero habia que no la dejaba tranquila y era... algo malo, bueno, triste, peligroso, tierno y hasta placentero... _Tengo ganas de hacer el amor_. Si, se habia transformado en una adicta pero como dicen por ahi... El amor es como la droga, despues que la pruebas no puedes dejarlo, ahi tengo mi excusa.

Toda excusa tiene un pero... _Inuyasha esta en una noche de hombres graduados_. Se miró al espejo estaba con una cola alta, una blusa de tirantes verde pasto y en panties.. Si, estaba muy sexy pero no habia a quien mostrarle tan lindo cuerpo.

- **Que mal, porque estoy bien linda **- Murmuró hacia si misma.

_Si Inuyasha estuviera aqui en vez de estar con un monton de hombres celebrando que son libres de la secundaria y que son chicos universitarios ¡Ja! Soy rica, unica, bella, simpatica y ellos estan celebrando el graduarse, yo me gradué ¿y qué? nada, estoy aqui sola y con ganas_... La chica se sentó en la cama comenzando a pensar en las razones por las cuales ella ame a Inuyasha, tanto como para no ir y matarlo ¿Qué acaso no tiene ganas?

1. Ella podia ser ella misma con el.  
2. Ella lo amaba, el la amaba.  
3. El no la buscaba por interes.  
4. El la habia comprendio cuando nadie lo hizo.  
5. Parecia un principe de cuentos de hadas cuando fue a salvarla.  
6. Cuando el la besa, siente cosquillas en el estomago y se siente en el cielo.  
7. El es tan diferente a ella que ella... simplemente lo ama.  
Si, no habia que buscar otra razon. Ella lo amaba.

Despertó de sus pensamientos al sentir movimientos en la casa, su padre estaba de viaje... como siempre, su madre habia salido con Souta a cenar a donde una amiga, asi que se asustó pero luego oyo una voz cantando detras de su puerta.

- **Yo, Yo no me doy por vencido yo quiero un mundo contigo **- Esa voz era... estaba alucinando, aparte de adicta al amor ahora esta loca.

- **Debo tener muchas ganas, para hasta alucinar **- Abrió la puerta con destino a la cocina pero al abrir no pudo moverse.

- **¿Muchas ganas de que? **- Era Inuyasha con su traje formal, solo que ya no tenia el chaleco solo la camisa.

- **Muchas ganas de... dormir, tranquila sin movimientos ni nada emocionante que pueda hacer no duerma durante esta noche que es joven **- No pudo evitarlo la verguenza, las ganas todo estaba haciendo que hablara sin razon.

- **Oh yo venia a invitarte a hacer algo emocionante, excitante y que no te dejara dormir hasta que el sol salga a iluminar esta hermosa ciudad donde te conoci **- Con cada palabra Inuyasha se acercaba a la chica que solo retrocedia hasta tropezar con la cama y caer sentada en ella.

- **Que mala suerte tienes pero tu elegiste estar con un grupo... **- Inuyasha rozó sus labios con los de ella - **... de idiotas que acaban de graduarse asi que aqui no tienes nada que hacer **- El chico ahora besaba el cuello de la chica sacandole suspiros.

- **Jaja que graciosa eres cuando mientes **- El chico subió su rostro para mirarla a los ojos con una sonrisa, la chica cerró los besos sonrojada el solo se dedicó a unir sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso.

Era una de las tantas veces que se besaban, pero esta vez sentia como un presentimiento de que las pruebas a su amor no habian terminado, pero ambos juntos podian vencerlas. El beso se profundizo cuando Kagome permitió que Inuyasha explorara su boca con su lengua, al igual que ella la boca de él; El aire les comenzó a faltar pero al separarse la chica tenia los labios hinchados y rojos de la intensidad, al igual que el chico.

El comenzó a besar delicadamente el cuello blanco de su novia, mientras con su mano acariciaba su espalda. Ella solo se dedicaba a suspirar, mientras, astutamente, quitaba la corbata del chico. El chico la recostó en la cama, con el encima de ella mientras con una mano aguantaba su peso, para no pesarle a la chica; ella lanzó la corbata hacia un rincon de aquella habitación. Al el ojidorado intentar quitar la blusa de la chica sus pieles rozaron haciendo que la excitacion aumentara, la chica le quito la camisa dejandola admirar tan perfecto pecho, al igual que el chico.

El chico besaba a la chica de forma pasional, sus lenguas tenian una excitacion sin limites que prometia placer esa noche. La chica acariciaba el bien formado torso de su amante, al tiempo en que correspondia a tan desbordante beso. El chico con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar uno de los senos bien formados de la chica que arqueaba su espalda ante cada caricia. Ella, con dificultad lograba quitarle los pantalones a Inuyasha dejandolo en boxers.

- **Eres... rapida **- La chica rió ante esto, claro estaba desesperada ese chico la torturaba al ser tan lento.

El ojidorado estaba comenzando a molestarse el sostén de Kagome estaba más dificil que de costumbre, aunque ellos tenian ya unos dos meses sin hacer ninguna actividad que pase los limites de los besos y abrazos. La chica no paraba de reir, asi que fruncio el ceño al estilo Inuyasha.

- **¿Te estas burlando de mi? **- La chica rió con mas ganas.

El chico por fin logro sacarle ese molesto sostén dejando admirar esos pechos que tanto le gustaban, y que tenian una medida hecha para el. La pequeña prenda voló hasta un el piso de la habitacion de la joven. El chico comenzó a succionar un seno mientras el otro la acariciaba dando un placer desbordante a la chica que lanzaba gemidos fuertes haciendo que Inuyasha se excitara mas y mas. Cuando terminó con ese pecho, hizo lo mismo con el otro solo que esta vez acariciaba levemente el estomago y viente de la chica. Ambos pechos ya estaban duros de excitacion.

- **Cada dia estas mas hermosa, mi niña** - Kagome quiso reir.

- **Esto que estamos haciendo no es de niñas, creeme **- El chico sonrió.

Dicho esto, besó a la chica con pasión saboreando aquel sabor, de la boca de la chica, que le pertenecia solo a el. Unas de sus manos comenzó a acariciar las largas y torneadas piernas blancas de la chica. Al llegar a la parte intima de la chica, comenzó a acariciarla por encima de la prenda que todavia guardaba aquel hermoso manjar, que solo el ha probado. La chica dejo de besar al chico, esas caricias no la dejaban pensar bien.

Dejo de acariciar aquella parte para subir sus manos hasta la cintura donde inicio su trabajo de quitarle aquella prenda que impedia el paso a tan glorioso y privado lugar, la chica comenzo a besar el torso del chico, junto con su cuello mientras este la dejaba desnuda a su merced.

- **¿Por qué siempre soy yo la que quedo desnuda primero? **- El chico rió.

- **Quien sabe **- Con esto se dedico a besarla.

Inuyasha se separó del beso y se dedico a observar a la diosa que tenia en frente ¿Donde la habia conseguido? Ni el lo sabe.

- **¿Por qué siempre me observas? **- La miró a los ojos.

Inuyasha se acomodo sobre ella al tiempo en que cojia aire para hablar.

- **Necesito tiempo para admirar a la diosa que tengo por novia **- La chica se sonrojó mas de lo que estaba.

La chica comenzó a besar al chico en el cuello al tiempo que el se dedicaba a extaciarse de acariciar aquella parte intima sin nada de por medio. Se puso en posicion e iba entrando en ella lentamente, como si fuera una hermosa escultura de vidrio que se pudiera romper. La chica gemia con cada embestida primero suaves y luego cada vez eran mas fuertes haciendo que la chica arqueara la espalda.

Kagome estaba sobre Inuyasha quien estaba acostada disfrutando y viendo a Kagome gemir y suspirar, ella besaba su torso, cuello y labios. El chico siente como la chica comienza a llegar al orgasmo, asi que da dos embestidas fuertes haciendo que ambos lleguen al orgasmo juntos tirando un grito por tanta excitacion al culminar tan placentero y hermoso ritual de amor.

La chica cayó a un lado del ojidorado, se puso sobre el pecho del chico esperando a que sus respiraciones se normalizaran.

- **Kagome **- Llamó el ojidorado mirando el techo.

- **Mmm **- Si. Estaba quedandose dormida.

- **¿Dónde estan tus padres? **- Eso la despertó, su madre tiene que estar por llegar.

- **Mi padre de viaje, mi madre debe estar por llegar pero si apagas la lampara creera que estoy dormida y no molestara **- El chico rió pero hizo caso y apagó la lampara de su lado, mientras Kagome apagaba la de su lado.

- **Nunca me canso de hacer esto contigo **- Dijo el.

- **Somos diferentes, ideas diferentes eso hace que el amor sea distinto a cada momento... es emocionante **- Rio ella.

Ya ambos en la misma posicion.

- **Te amo **- Dijo la chica en un suspiro antes de quedarse dormida.

- **Yo te amo, siempre **- Con un beso en el cabello quedó dormido.

¿Se han dado cuenta que segun la regla de los signos en algebra, signos contrarios da negativo?

¿Por qué en el amor no se aplica esa regla, porque entonces el resultado seria una relacion sin futuro?  
¿Entonces qué es el amor? ¿Y cuál es su regla base?

Eres una persona egocentrica, mimada, superficial en cierto sentido y te encuentras con una persona con seguridad, independiente y que poco le importa las cosas materiales o la moda ¿Qué harias? No lo soportarias de seguro, pero te daras cuenta de que si te das una oportunidad de conocer a esa persona sentiras como te completas, porque lo que no tiene esa persona lo tienes tu, y lo que esa persona tiene, no lo tienes tu.

La perfección es la regla del amor.

¿Cómo se logra la perfección?  
¿La perfección mia o de mi pareja?

Debes lograr la perfeccion no como pareja, sino ustedes como una sola persona. Las parejas no son dos personas unidas, en el amor, son dos almas que juntas logran crear la perfeccion como pareja, como persona, complementandose uno a uno.

La diferencia hace el complemente de la perfección del amor. Esa es la frase que todos debemos tener en mente cuando queremos que una relación funcione, de ahi viene la frase del odio al amor solo hay un paso.

**¡Holaaaa!  
Cuanto tiempo, seguidoras/es muchas gracias por su colaboracion, ayuda y por supuesto sus constructivos, y animadores comentarios. Espero que el final de la historia les caiga bien pues tuve varios problemas, y hasta un agarre de furia contra mi.**

El final quise poner que se graduaban, que ambos demostraran que tan diferentes son (cosa que no logre mi imaginacion no esta en su mejor etapa), que se describieran los sentimientos que cada tiene junto con sus pensamientos mas profundos. El pequeño monologo lo cree hace tiempo cuando me di cuenta de esa verdad, el amor no es como dicen.

Si, tiene que haber confianza.  
Si, tiene que haber atracción.  
Si, tiene que hacer quimica.  
¿Pero se han preguntado que pasa despues?

Algun dia la confianza sera tan fuerte, la atraccion ya sera algo... tradicional y la quimica cuando estan ancianos no sirve tanto ¿Entonces que haces?

Debemos de ser diferentes a las personas que tenemos como pareja con algunos pequeños gustos en común, pero siempre diferentes para que cuando les falte quimica haya que hacer. El hombre puede estar pensando ¨Esta mujer me aburre¨ y la mujer como diferente al fin decir con entusiasmo ¨¿Qué tal si vamos de viaje a Kyoto?¨entonces el hombre se emociona y piensa en lo bien que fue escoger a una mujer que fuera diferente a el.

El amor es para siempre, solo necesita un confianza, quimica, atraccion y una cuarta de diferencia.

¡Ahi lo hice de nuevo! ¡Otro monologo!

Jajaja espero que me dejen comentarios, y opinen sobre los monologos.

Se preguntaran ¿De dónde saco esa idea del amor?

Bien, he visto parejas que son tan comunes e iguales que se aburren porque ambos piensan lo mismo y terminan al final. Soy una chica con experiencia, se podria decir. Creanme estoy rodeada de parejas, ademas mis padres son tan diferentes pero cada vez que pueden se demuestran que se aman jaja es bochornoso, pero al fin y al cabo, padres.

Bueno sin mas que decir me despido, por cierto le dedico este final a una amiga que seguro lo lee el otro año o en diciembre jeje, se llama Angela o mejor conocida por todo internet, mas en esto de los fic, como pretty o angie jaja.

Adios y Gracias

****


End file.
